


The Curious Nature of Americans and Their Magical Abilities

by mazberrypie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Family Drama, Gen, Grandmothers, Lots of OCs - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Set after they go to boston, Sorry Not Sorry, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazberrypie/pseuds/mazberrypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ena just wanted to go back home for the summer after a long semester spent on the East Coast. However, her principal assigns the new exchange students to her and now she's chasing the Host Club around Boston. What's a girl to do? Set after the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unusual Series of Events

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an idea I came up with after obsessively watching all of OHSHC in one day and then reading the whole manga in two. I don't do things halfway. Something about this series makes it so fun to write for, you know? I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and tell me what you think about it! Also, I have this posted on FanFic too, so you can look there if you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful meeting.

 

The last few weeks of the school year at Beecher Academy were spent in the same way most schools spend their final month. The typical conversation topics were exchanged for talk of summer plans and vacation homes. Teachers had to work hard to keep their students in line, desperately trying to take their attention away from swapping numbers and emails and back to the impending finals. When the students finally finished the last exams for the year, all that was left was a few barbeques and parties and they were to be released on the general public.  

 

On the final day of school, an air of anticipation filled the whole building. No one was safe from the excitement that came when seeing the last hours tick away on the clock. Teachers and students alike glanced at it all day, because their job was done.  All of the homework was finished, all of the tests graded, and all of the students were waiting to surge out the doors and into the summer sun.

 

When the final bell rang, it was explosive. Hugs were shared, tears were shed and there was general merry to be made. Soon, most of the students had gathered up their backpacks and cleared out their lockers. Out the doors they went, not looking back for a second. All of the students were gone within thirty minutes of that final bell. Well, almost all of the students.

 

One student sat outside the principal's office, feet swinging idly from her seat. A distracted secretary sat across from her, typing on her computer at a breakneck speed, and occasionally glancing up at the girl on the other side of the room. She didn’t look like the type of student that would be held back on the last day of school. She held her backpack close to her chest, shoulders hunched in the classic sign of insecurity. One hand picked at the hem of her school assigned skirt and the other limply held on to her cell phone. The phone would vibrate every few minutes, and the girl would respond to each message with increasing frustration.

 

“Miss Lowell?” A faint voice called from beyond the principal’s door. “You may come in now.”

 

The girl rose, stowing her phone into a pocket of her bag, before cautiously entering the room. The principal sat at his desk and was looking over several stacks of paper.

 

“You wanted to see me Mr. Robles?” The girl asked.

 

“Yes, please take a seat.” The balding man gestured vaguely in the directions of the horribly plaid chairs set up on the opposite side of his desk. The girl picked the less scary looking of the two, sitting stiffly and dropping her backpack at her feet.

 

“Now, Miss Lowell...” Mr. Robles started.

 

“It’s actually Ashwood now. I changed it over winter break.” The girl interjected, making an apologetic face afterwards.

 

“Is that so.” The principal responded absently, still shuffling through the mess on her desk. “Well then, Miss _Ashwood,_ as you know you are one of Beecher Academy’s finest students.” He paused, clearly expecting a response.

 

“Thank you sir.” Miss Ashwood indulged him.

 

“Your test scores are well above your grade level and you take all advanced classes.” Mr. Robles continued.

 

“I do my best sir.”

 

“Your best is quite extraordinary. You are also aware that you are at this school on scholarship. The...oh what was it called...” The man shifted through his papers some more.

 

“President’s, sir.” The girl supplied.

 

“Yes, yes that one. Now, as a President’s Scholar, you are not only imbursed for your tuition, but you have some menial tasks to complete as well.”

 

Miss Ashwood blinked. “I was not aware of that. Sir.” She added.

 

“It’s nothing too difficult. Nothing a intelligent young woman like you wouldn’t be capable of.” Mr. Robles assured her. “Your only responsibility is to help guide the foreign exchange students, a responsibility you shall have from now until you graduate.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking sir, why didn’t I start last year?”

 

“Well, the flight that the students were to on was cancelled due to the hurricane last year. By the time it had passed, they had already changed their plans to go somewhere, how did they put it? ‘A little more mild.’” The principal explained, sounding thoroughly offended.

 

“I see sir.”

 

“Now, the seven students you will be working with this year are staying in your dorm, and arrived last night. I have some paperwork for you to fill out with them, and when you’ve helped them settled in, you are to come back here to give them a tour of the school and facilities. Two of them are actually college students, but they made special arrangements to stay with the rest of the group. They'll be attend the adjoining Beecher University.” Mr. Robles handed the girl the forms he had been looking over earlier. “Another one of your responsibilities will be to help them adjust to this new country, and translate for them if necessary.”

 

“Where are they from sir?” Miss Ashwood asked, looking over the forms and secretly hoping those poor kids knew enough English to navigate all the paperwork.

 

“Ouran Academy, in Japan. I assume you are comfortable enough with your Japanese to be of assistance, considering you are in the Senior level class.”

 

“Yes sir, I should be fine.”

 

“I’m afraid you will probably have to stay on site for the summer, seeing as you’ll have to remain close to your charges.”

 

Miss Ashwood glanced up quickly, attempting to recover before being caught.

 

“Will that be a problem, Miss Ashwood? I know you live across the country, so the lack of travel will be beneficial to you and your families finances.” Mr. Robles rose an eyebrow.

 

“Yes sir. I mean, no sir, no problem at all.”

 

“Good, now how about you go over to...”

 

“Hinderlie Hall sir.”

 

“Yes, that one. And introduce yourself.”

 

Miss Ashwood carefully folded the papers into her backpack and stood to leave.

 

“And Miss Ashwood?”

 

“Yes Mr. Robles?” She turned to him to see his expression turn grave.

 

“Ouran Academy is a very wealthy school, and these students in particular are from some very powerful families. So try to make them as comfortable as possible, alright?”  
  


“Alright sir.” Miss Ashwood nodded, escaping the room as quickly as possible.

 

The secretary stopped her typing for a moment to give her a sympathetic look. “Good luck kiddo.”

 

Miss Ashwood sighed, tugging on the straps of her backpack. “Thanks Gena. I’m going to need it.”

 

-

 

She was barely out the door when the familiar open chords of Bohemian Rhapsody played from her phone. The girl flinched, knowing exactly who the ringtone belonged to.

 

“Hey Mom.”

 

“ _Ena! How are you?”_

 

“Alright. Hows the family?”

 

_“We’re just great dear! And Henry is so excited to see you, he’s been talking about it all this month.”_

 

“Yeah, about that Mom...”

 

_“Oh no, I know that voice. What’s wrong?”_

 

Ena winced. “I’m not going to be able to come home just yet.”  
  
 _“What? What happened this time?”_

 

“Apparently part of my scholarship is to babysit the foreign exchange students. I just got out of Mr. Robles office.”

 

_“That asshole!”_

 

“Mom!”

 

_“No it’s true! First he ‘just happens’ to choose you to play host for those eighth graders over Spring Break, and now he’s making you work during your vacation What’s he gonna do next, take away your summer?”_

 

“...”

 

_“You’re kidding.”_

 

“I gotta help them ‘adjust to life in a new country’ or something.”

 

_“Why can’t they have one of the teachers do it?”_

 

“Because it’s their time off?”

 

_“Well it’s supposed to be your time off too! We haven’t seen you since Christmas honey!”_

 

Ena sighed, scrubbing at her face wearily. “I know I know. I’m sorry, but I can’t exactly tell the man giving me an all expenses paid education ‘no’.”

 

_“I know sweetie. We were just excited to see you.”_

 

“Yeah me too. I’ll see if I can get a couple weeks off once I’ve gotten the new kids settled in. And who knows? Maybe they’ll be nice. It’s a good experience to have either way, being the one in charge of the exchange students.”

 

_“That’s my girl, always looking on the positive side.”_

 

“I try.”

 

_“Okay. If that’s what you want to do, then I won’t stop you.”_

 

“It’s not really a case of want right now. If I was doing what I want, I’d be there with you guys already.”

 

_“You’re sweet. I’ll tell the boys for you, but don’t be surprised if they call.”_

 

“Okay, thanks. Make sure to tell Richard that his Batman is brooding without him.”

 

_“He’s my husband, shouldn’t I be Batman?”_

 

“You don’t even like DC Mom.”

 

_“Well it’s not like I like Marvel much either.”_

 

“Don’t let Henry hear you say that.”

 

_“He already has. Apparently I’m to be excommunicated.”_

 

“Sounds like Hen.” Ena laughed.

 

_“He’s gonna be heartbroken. Okay. I love you Ena bear. Get home to us as soon as you can.”_

 

“I will. Love you too. Bye.”

 

Ena hung up, heaving another sigh. As she made her way to the parking lot, she turned the problem over in her head. Although she mainly had just said it to calm her mother, it was true that this would be a new and exciting experience for her. It wasn’t everyday that you got to meet people from other countries, let alone be instrumental in their trip. She got to take them on a tour of the city, show them all the cool things about America and be their friend and advisor. If she started off the job in a black mood, she’d not only be hurting herself but hurting seven other people in the process. That alone was enough to turn her mood around, or at least turn it enough that she was sure she could fake a few smiles.

 

When she got to the parking lot, Ena chucked her backpack into the little trunk on the back of her ~~old beat up~~ new scooter. The little blue thing was something Ena was proud of, considering she had raised the money for it by herself. It had taken two years of part time shifts at her grandmother’s store, odd jobs for this and that person and the occasional babysitting gig, but by the time she turned sixteen she had enough money for a scooter than actually ran. Well, _ran_ was laying it a bit thick. More like puttered. Or crawled.

 

The motor started up with a loud crash, a sound that Ena had grown used to in her time having it. The dorms were just down the street, but Ena lived by the philosophy that things that were earned could be used for even the most mundane of tasks. It was kind of backwards and not entirely true, but she was comfortable with it. Besides, she had spent the past week running around the school for all her finals, so it felt well deserved. Ena hopped on, and puttered towards Hinderlie.

 

It was because of the poor quality of the scooter’s motor that she didn’t hear the yelling until she’d turned it off. Passers by were stopped outside the building, curiously listening to the hysterical string of Japanese and English come from one of the upper windows. Ena stowed her helmet, and groaned, feeling in her bones that this job wasn’t going to be as fun and exciting as she previously thought.

 

Ena gathered her strength, and scanned her card at the front door. Lucy was sitting at main desk, listening to what sounded like Debussy’s Prelude to the Suite Bergamasque at full blast. Ena grabbed her attention with a wave.

 

“Hey Luce.”

 

“Hey Ena! I thought you’d be on your way to Oregon by now!” Lucy shouted a little bit to be heard over the sounds from upstairs and her own music.  

 

“I got delayed.” Ena explained bitterly. “Are those the new foreign exchange students?”

 

“Yeah, they’re an interesting bunch. A girl and guy came in first, the dude was going on and on about something called the “love door’. I don’t even want to know. Then the rest came in later today and the yelling started soon after they went upstairs.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“They’re all super hot, but they’ve been at it all day.” Lucy moaned as the sound escaladed in pitch. “I feel bad for the poor bastard who's gotta manage them.”

 

Ena winced visibly.

 

“Oh Ena. Oh hon, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Yeah, that was actually what delayed me. Now I gotta go guide seven aristocrats through buckets of paper work. Wish me luck.”

 

“I wish you all the luck in the world.” Lucy said in a poor imitation of an Irish accent. “I really do.”

 

“Tolkien can’t save me now,” Ena laughed, “but thanks.”  

 

Faint sounds of Butterfield's Lullaby followed Ena up the stairs, obviously being played off Lucy’s laptop. She huffed another laugh, shaking her head at her friends antics. Ena had gotten the “RA” room from the school’s brief jaunt as a college along with her scholarship. The other rooms were past the lounge and communal kitchen, at the opposite side of the hall. Ena decided that now would probably be a good time to stall, dropping off all but the forms in her room and giving it a quick tidy. She was still lingering when she heard a crash and tentatively made her way to the source of the fighting.

 

Inside the room was chaos. Two twins with mismatched hair stood a bit sheepishly by a broken glass, and a tall blonde man was standing over it, yelling at them in Japanese with (strangely enough) French words seeping through. In another corner stood a harried looking brunette girl, speaking angrily with another man, this one wearing glasses. In the couch sat two even stranger characters, a very small blonde boy and a much taller black haired man who seemed mainly indifferent to the fighting. Lucy hadn’t been lying when she said they were ‘super hot’, their collective attractiveness was intimidating.

 

Ena gave a tentative knock on the door. All eyes swept towards her, and she felt a thing a bit like stage fright sweep over her.

 

“Um, right. Hi, I’m Ena. Ena Ashwood. I was assigned to your group by Beecher Academy as a guide and I have some paperwork for you to fill out. Is this a bad time?”

 

The silence stretched for longer than was comfortable before the tall blonde recovered. “No not at all Princess!” He told her in perfect English. _Wait, princess?_ “These five were just _leaving_.” He pointed to all but the brunette girl.

 

“No we’re not.” The ginger twin crossed his arms.

 

“We have just as much right to be here as you.” Said the brunette.

 

“No you don’t!” The blonde huffed, looking as though he was about to start yelling again.

 

“Actually, I was assigned to all seven of you, so they’re correct.” Ena interjected. The twins smirked, crossing the room to stand with her.

 

“See.” The twins spoke in unison, sticking out their tongues at the man. He curled up in the corner, back facing the rest of the group.

 

“Uh, does he do that often?” Ena asked the twins.

 

“Constantly.” The brunette responded as the other nodded in agreement.

 

“Alright. If you’re all sure it’s no trouble, theres a lot of paperwork we need to get through. I also have some papers from the college for the university students.”

 

“That’s us!” The small looking boy piped up, pointing to himself and the tall man. . Ena passed him the two extra forms, not without surprise.

 

Ena proceeded to pass out the rest of the papers to the other students, even double checking that Blondie was responsive before handing him his form.

 

“If you have any concerns about the form, or anything in general, feel free to ask me.” Ena took a seat by the two college students on the couch.

 

“Hmm.” The twins scrutinised her, looking at her clothing. “Is that the school uniform?” They asked in unison.

 

Ena tugged at her knee high socks, suddenly feeling self conscious. She wore a black (regulation length) shirt along with the (frankly awful) blue school vest over a white t-shirt. Her long brown hair was pulled into a severe bun. “Yes, the spring one at least.”

 

“What’s the boy one look like?” The brunette asked.

 

“It’s pretty similar, except black pants instead of skirts. They also have sweaters instead of vests in the winter time, and the girls have the option to wear the pants instead.”

 

They wrinkled their noses, but declined from making further comments.

 

“ _It’s weird how they ask us to put our family name last.”_ The brunette twin muttered to the other in Japanese, only to receive a sharp elbow to the ribs.

 

 _“Shut up! It’s probably weird to them how we put ours first!”_ He snapped.

 

 _“A little weird, yes. But I find it interesting how our languages and cultures developed differently.”_ Ena commented to the bewildered twins.

 

“You speak Japanese?” The redhead asked.

 

“Yes, well, it seems a bit unfair to stick you with someone who doesn’t know your native language.” Ena shrugged, pick at her hem again. It seemed as though she had another nervous tick to add to her collection.

 

“Well, the boss’s ‘native language’ is French.” The brunette pointed towards Blondie, who rejoined humanity and was sitting with the brunette girl, murmuring translations quietly whenever she looked lost. “Can you speak that too?” He snarked, earning another jab from his brother.

 

 _“Oui, je parle français très bien.”_ Ena remained unphased.

 

Blondie looked up with excitement. _“Combien de temps avez-vous connu française?”_

 

_“Je commence quand j'étais petit.”_

 

 _“Moi aussi!”_ Blondie responded happily.

 

“Hmm.” The twins repeated, something akin to respect in their eyes. The next few minutes passed in relative silence. The only sound was pencils and pens on various surfaces and Blondies contained translating.

 

“Ashwood-sempai?” The girl asked at some point.

 

“Please, just call me Ena.”

 

“Alright,” She condoned in clear (if not a bit stiff) English. “What do we put if we have a dead parent?”

 

“Oh,” Ena walked to her spot at the table, “I suppose you could just put ‘deceased’.”

 

“Ah, thank you.” She returned to her paper, writing in slow but legible English.

 

“Your name is ‘Haruhi’?” Ena asked, taking a seat by her.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“That’s lovely. Does it mean something?”

 

“Yes, ‘Spring Day’. I was born in April, so my parents chose it.” Haruhi smiled a bit shyly. “It’s a little silly.”

 

“That’s better than the reason behind my name. Ena means ‘fire’ and my mom picked it because her contractions started during a forest fire.”

Haruhi blinked, laughing slightly. “Oh no.”

 

“Yeah tell me about it. ‘How’d your parents pick you name?’ ‘Oh you know, just a natural disaster, what about you?’ It makes for an interesting story though. And my middle name is Silvia, which means ‘of the forest.’ So my name literally means forest fire.”

 

“You know what’s even more silly?” Haruhi asked slyly. “Your surname is ‘Ashwood’.”

 

Ena snorted. “I never thought of that before.”

 

“You’ve bothered to learn the meaning behind your other names, yet you’ve never thought about how your last name fits the theme?” Glasses pushed his namesake up his nose, having finished his form long ago.

 

“Well to be honest with you, Ashwood is my stepdad’s last name, and I just got it changed recently. It used to be Lowell.”

 

“Where is your biological dad?” The brunette asked bluntly, receiving yet another jab and probably a fresh bruise.

 

“South California.” Ena shrugged. “I haven’t talked to him for a while. By the way, I don’t think I caught all _your_ names.”

 

“We’re the Hitachiin brothers!” The twins jumped into action first.

 

“I’m Hikaru,” said the brunette.

  
“And I’m Kaoru.” Finished the red head.

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Ena smiled warmly.

 

“Likewise!” They responded.

 

“I’m Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!” The little blonde boy spoke next “And this is Takashi Morinozuka.” He gestured to the tall man.

 

“Everyone just calls him Mori.” Hikaru said from Ena’s side.  

 

“Yeah.” Mori agreed. _He seems rather monosyllabic._ Ena thought.

 

“I’m Kyoya Ootori.” Glasses added, still scribbling in his mysterious black book.

 

“Of the Ootori group? As in, the owners of the lead medical administration and equipment companies in Japan?” Ena recited, eyes wide.

 

“The very same.” Kyoya sounded a bit surprised, though minimally. “Do you know a good deal about the Japanese medical system?”

 

Ena blushed. “Um, yeah. My younger brother wants to be a doctor, so I spend a lot of time researching with him.”

 

“Interesting.” He responded blandly, making a note in his mysterious black book.

 

“And I am Tamaki Suoh!” The blonde lept to his feet. “I am sorry for my incomplete greeting earlier, Princess, that was impolite of me.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was the nature of the...conflict?” Ena tried to phrase it as gently as possible rather than just outright saying “yelling.”

 

“Well you see Ena,” Tamaki began, “my dearest girlfriend Haruhi and I planned to come to America for a romantic getaway from these people!” He gestured to the room at large. “But they couldn’t just leave us alone, and followed us here.”

 

“That’s not exactly true Tamaki.” Haruhi interjected, making the boy sit back down. “What actually happened was I planned to come here to expand my studies, and planned to do so alone. But I found out right before I left Japan that Tamaki was also going to be coming. That in itself was bad enough but then the rest of our group surprised up by coming as well.”

 

During Haruhi’s little speech, Tamaki had returned to his sulk corner, and the rest of the group remained in various stages of silent and sheepish.

 

“I see. What are you studying Haruhi?”

 

Haruhi looked pleased by the subject change, but what cut off by Hikaru.

 

“Wait a second. She just told you that a group of friends went behind her back and followed her halfway across the world, and you want to know what she’s studying?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“Are all Americans as weird as you?”

 

“Hikaru!”

 

“Ow!”

 

“Not really.” Ena ignored the bickering. “I’m not really surprised that you would do that. You guys give off this vibe.”

 

“Vibe?” Honey asked, a little confused.

 

“Um, aura, _Ōra_.” Ena clarified. “Like you would do anything for each other. You seem like a family, you know? A dysfunctional one, but a family all the same.”

 

“Did you hear that Haruhi?” Tamaki leapt to his feet, seemingly recovered from his slump. “Ena says we’re a family!”

 

“She also said we’re dysfunctional.” Haruhi deadpanned, sending Tamaki back into his corner.

 

“But what family isn’t?” Ena tried to smooth things out. “Every family has it’s quirks.”

 

That was enough to rectify Tamaki apparently, because soon he was back to seat and helping Haruhi again.

 

“Ena-chan!” Honey tugged at her arm. “I have a little brother too! What’s yours like?”

 

Ena smiled. “Well, he’s really smart. And super sweet. I have no doubt that he’ll become a doctor, or anything else he sets his mind too. I miss him very much.”

 

“You miss him?” Kaoru asked.

 

“Where is he?”  Hikaru added.

 

“My family lives in Oregon.” The group stared at her blankly for a few seconds before Ena realized they probably didn’t have much knowledge of American geography. “A state on the other side of the country.”

 

“But wait a second Ena-chan, why do you go to school here if your family lives far away?” Honey questioned.

 

“I got a scholarship to this school. Plus my grandma lives in Boston all by herself, so I decided that I come help her out.”

 

“So you mean to tell me that not only are you a survivor of poverty,”  Tamaki flounced, “but also assist your ailing grandmother while still attending a challenging school? How noble!”

 

“Um, yeah I guess?” Ena shrugged. “Survivor?” She muttered under her breath.

 

Haruhi gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m a scholarship student too. If he calls you a commoner, just tune him out.”

 

Ena gave a snort. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

The members of the group brought her their papers one by one, with Haruhi bringing up the rear. Ena made a mental note to teach her how to take quick notes, because writing slowly in Mrs. Marvin’s AP Literature class was not an option.

 

“Now that you’re all done, we just have to stop by the school real quick to turn these in and I can give you a tour.” Ena guided the group down the hall, picking up her bag from her room as she went. She had to push the twins away, promising them they could dig through her stuff later.

 

“Oh, Ena-chan, Ena-chan!” Honey bounced down the hallway. “Can we get dinner afterwards?”

 

“Yes! I too would like to try the American cuisine!” Tamaki declared.

 

“Sure thing, I have a friend that works at a nearby burger joint. She lets me get everything on the menu half off.” Ena smiled dreamily, reaching the bottom of the staircase first.

 

“Does she remind you of someone?” Kaoru asked. Everyone glanced at Haruhi.

 

“Not really.” The oblivious girl shrugged.

 

“Hey Ena, how’d you shut up those rich asswipes?” Lucy called from the desk, engrossed in her laptop screen and still listening to aggressively loud classical music. Ena cleared her throat noisily in response. When Lucy noticed the rest of the group she paled considerably, slamming her laptop shut.

 

“Everyone, this is my friend Lucinda Palmer. Lucy, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki Suoh, and Haruhi...” Ena turned to the only other girl. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your surname.”

 

“Fujioka.”

 

“Ah, thank you, Haruhi Fujioka.” Ena paused before continuing. “Also, Mitsukuni goes by Honey and Takashi goes by Mori.”

 

The majority of the group looked at her in awe, whereas Lucy turned from white to an interesting shade of violet.

 

“Do you guys mind walking to the school, or do you want a ride?” Ena asked.

 

“Walking is fine with me.” Haruhi said as everyone else said “Ride.”

 

“Okay, I’ll call a cab,” Ena did a head count, “A big one. Lucy, would you be a dear and grab our guests ID cards? They should be in the back room.”

 

Lucy nodded and left the room without complaint. The group remained amazed.

 

“Ena, are you magic?” Honey finally spoke.

 

“You don’t get into a private school on the opposite side of the country for free without having a little bit of people skills.” Ena smiled self deprecatingly, holding her phone to her ear.

 

“Heres the cards Ena.” Lucy hurried out into the lobby, handing over the stack plastic. Ena had just finished explaining how they worked when a van pulled into the lot and honked.

 

“Thats our cab. Everybody ready?” The group nodded. “Let’s move out.”

 

The students walked out the door in a single file line, entering the car with military like precision. Ena was just about to close the door when Lucy called to her.

 

“Hey Ena?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think you might actually be a superhero.”

 

Ena laughed. “Thanks Luce. See ya later okay?”

 

Lucy nodded, watching friend go. In the cab, The Host Club sat silently, waiting for their guide.

 

“Takashi?” Honey asked, watching the younger girl wave goodbye to her friend.

 

“Yeah?”  
  


“I think Ena-chan is magic.”

 

“...Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a translation of Tamaki's and Ena's conversation, because whereas I don't speak Japanese, I do know French.
> 
> "Yes. I speak French very well."
> 
> "How long have you been learning French?" (I kept his speech formal, since they had just met.)
> 
> "I have been learning since I was little/young."
> 
> "Me too!"
> 
> I also made some purposeful decisions about how they speak based on how well I assume each character would know English. If their talking seems out OOC, mainly in Haruhi's case, it is because she would still be learning the language at this point and may speak a little more slowly and formally than she would in Japanese.


	2. A Tour and Vee's Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here, I hope you enjoy!

The ride to Beecher Academy was -mostly- painless. A comfortable quiet had settled over the group, interrupted occasionally by Tamaki’s questions about the buildings they passed during the short trip. That and Kyoya’s insistent writing. Ena couldn’t help but be curious as to what was so important that he had to make constant note of it. That line of thought lead her to wonder about the whole of the group. Despite what she had told them earlier, she did want to know what had caused the five additions to the group, and the circumstances of their friendship. Based off the meaningful looks both twins gave Haruhi when she wasn’t paying attention (which was often) it was quite the story. Ena decided it would probably be best to wait until she had gotten some food in the student’s stomachs before broaching the subject. However, when Hikaoru made a comment about her, quote unquote, “frumpy school girl look” Ena asked herself why she would even bother. The swift and merciless pinch given to him by Kaoru helped the frazzled girl to mentally dub him ‘The Nicer Twin.’

 

Upon arrival at Beecher’s office, Ena paid the cab driver and waited as her charges took in the school. The main office was an old brownstone, a golden sign boasting “Beecher Academy, EST 1912” and looked shiny and new compared to the rest of the building. The rest of the school was behind the main office, sprawled in several acres in all directions. The grounds were green and well kept, flowers blooming in beds and many a tree graced the lawns. Ena thought that Beecher was practical and worldly, not too showy or over the top, but still sporting the wealth and age of the establishment. The exchange student’s seemed to have other ideas. 

 

“It’s so...” Honey started, searching for a word to describe the school. 

 

“Boring.” The twins finished for him together, crossing their arms in synch. 

 

“Well, what does Ouran look like?” Ena tried not to get defensive for the sake of her school.

 

“Dazzling!” Tamaki threw his arms out in excitement. 

 

“Opulent.” Kyoya added, giving the bricks a distasteful look. 

 

“Better than this.” Hikaru dodged his brothers elbow. 

 

“Interesting.” Kaoru allowed. 

 

“Really cute.” Honey giggled, his voice accompanied by Mori’s lower “Yeah.” 

 

“Pink.” Haruhi laid out the truth, rolling her eyes at her friends. “I think this school is perfectly fine. You all are too judgmental.” 

 

Ena made another mental note, this time to look up the transfer students’ school. A glance at Kyoya made her realize that there maybe some merit to carrying around a notebook all the time, though there was the drawback of looking like some kind of health inspector. 

 

“Let’s go inside, shall we?” Ena ushered the crowd towards the front door, guiding them to the main office where Gena still sat. 

 

“Hello Gena,” Ena smiled after situating everyone in the waiting area’s seats, “I’ve brought our new students!” 

 

The look that came over the woman was comical to say the least, her jaw unhinging and eyes widening as she took in the attractive group of people lounging in her chairs and criticizing her interior design skills in Japanese.

 

“Um, I’ll just call Mr. Robles for you then.” Gena made several attempts to grab her desk phone, missing twice before grasping it hastily. 

 

“No need! I’m right here.” Mr. Robles burst from his office, causing a few of the teenagers to startle, though Gena seemed unfazed at the principal antics. She simply sighed and replaced the phone she had worked so hard to pick up. 

 

As Mr. Robles went around the room, shaking everyone's hand and getting peoples names (though he was sure to forget them within the hour) Ena realized that this was the first time she had ever actually seen the man out of his office. The school rarely held assemblies, and when they did it was usually run by the Student Government or the vice principal. It was strange to see the stout principal out of his office chair and waddling around, and Ena had to repress a giggle at the view. 

 

“Now Miss. Lowell...” Mr. Robles returned to the girl. 

 

“Ashwood, sir.” 

 

“Oh, yes, apologies. Do you have our guests’ forms?” 

 

“Right here sir.” Ena pulled the stack from her backpack, smoothly passing them along to Mr. Robles, who in turn passed them to Gena. 

 

“Gena, put these in the my Inbox please.” Gena gave said Inbox a pointed look, then walked the three steps to the bin with an eyeroll.  

 

“Have you all been settling in all right?” The man turned back to the new students. 

  
Tamaki was about to answer, his expression showing that he was about to complain about the additions to their party, when Kyoya interjected. 

 

“Yes, the dorms are very accommodating and Miss Ashwood here has been an excellent host. I must say, I am quite impressed with this establishment.” 

 

That comment got Mr. Robles off on a tangent, explaining in great detail the long history of Beecher, and leaving the teens with no hope for escape. Eventually Gena, the saint, cut him off.  

 

“I’m sure they are all tired from their journey, sir.” She distracted the principal. “They still have to tour the facilities.” 

 

“Yes, we’re on a pretty tight schedule...” Ena lied, trying to sneak her wards out the door. 

 

“We are?” Tamaki questioned, promptly being shushed by the twins. 

 

“She’s trying to get us out of here,  Tono !” Hikaru whispered. 

 

“Oh right!” The blonde elevated his voice. “Yes, very busy, lots to see.” 

 

Haruhi rolled her eyes at his lack of subtlety, but it worked all the same. After bidding goodbye, Mr. Robles waddled back into his cave, that is office, and the group was free.

 

“Sorry about that, he’s so excitable.” Gena apologized, speaking quietly to keep the principal away. “You should probably start that tour now, Ena, or he might come back and start listing all the celebrity alumni.” 

 

The teenagers shuddered collectively, the twins grabbing each other, Honey turning to Mori and Tamaki trying to hug a uninterested Haruhi. 

 

“Wouldn’t want that.” Ena wrinkled her nose, giving the secretary one last wave before leading the way down the hall. 

 

She began the tour by explaining that Beecher Academy was split into seven different buildings, each with their own name and subject. Since the classes were so spread out, student’s didn’t have lockers, merely carrying their bags with them all day. Although it was inconvenient, it made for shorter trips from room to room, and was an easy thing to get used to. Ena pushed through the doors at the end of the main office, leading the group into a large courtyard. Several structures stood at different points around the circular area and one big building stood at the center. 

 

“All the different buildings can be reached from this courtyard, which students just call The Yard. Creative, I know. This first building is Auburn, where the math classes are held. Then it’s LaValle, the languages building. If you need to you can take extra English classes or get  a tutor for one on one sessions. The Gym is next, though don’t let the name fool you. There is a full sized swimming pool, several different sport fields, a dojo and a horse racing track out back. Then there’s my favorite, Erling, the science building. Next up is the Art building, another of my favorites, called Prescott. And lastly Muriel, the English building.”   
  
“Thought you said that English was in LaValle?” Haruhi gave the guide a confused look. 

 

“Oh sorry, English is just what we call the reading and writing classes. I suppose Literature would be a better word for it.” Ena explained, receiving an understanding noise from the younger girl. 

 

“This big building here is the Great Hall, though most people call it The Hall. I know, more amazing names. Inside is the Cafeteria and the Auditorium, where plays and assemblies are both held. The music classes happen there also, though some people choose practice in the Yard...loudly...” 

 

Ena continued this way, showing the students around and occasionally adding her own insights and comments. She explained the block system, short periods on Monday but you have all eight of your classes, and longer periods the rest of the week, with either odd or even classes. Lunch times also varied on Mondays, and on Fridays school ended early, with an extra hour for clubs. There were countless different clubs at the school, seeing as you only needed five people to start one, though some were more prominent than others. Ena also told them about their requirements as students, needing to take one of each of the six core classes and two extra curriculars. Haruhi looked upset when she learned that PE was a required class, but Ena assured her that their were lots of options, including yoga and a dance class as well as several swimming classes. 

 

By the time she was done telling them all this, Ena’s throat was sore and the boys were getting antsy, clearly ready for food. Hikaru’s stomach had growled loudly, twice, and Tamaki had started making (really awful) food jokes halfway through the tour. 

“Why did the banana go to the psychiatrist?” The others all groaned as Tamaki started up another joke. “Because it had a split personality!”

 

“Okay, I think we’ve had just about enough of that,” Ena stopped him from telling more, “how about we go get that dinner I promised, and finish the tour some other time!”

 

The more excitable boys cheered enthusiastically, while Haruhi gave Ena a relieved and thankful look. 

 

“Do any of you mind if we head back to the dorm so I can change out of this uniform?” Ena asked, giving her hem another solid tug. 

 

“I’d prefer it, actually.” Hikaru snarked, dodging Kaoru again. He was clearly starting to learn, though not in the way everyone would have liked. 

 

Ena rang up another taxi, shooing all of the teens in and directing the driver back to Hinderlie. When they arrived, she hopped out, tossing some money at the driver and asking him to wait. She also blocked the others from leaving the cab.

 

“This will take five minutes, tops, so it would be easier if you all just stayed here for a minute.” Ena explained, giving the group one last wave before running to the door. 

 

“Hi Lucy, bye Lucy!” She exclaimed as she charged through the lobby. 

 

“Wait, Ena-”

 

“Can’t talk now, tell you all about it later!” Ena dashed up the stairs and almost broke down her door in her haste to open it. 

 

Tossing the (admittedly dreadful) uniform into a corner of the room, she grabbed some denim shorts and a green v-neck from her drawers and threw them on. Ena glanced in the mirror before ripping out her bun and desperately running a brush through  it to get the tangles out of her long hair. Dry shampoo was sprayed into it, as well as into her face, and she managed to simultaneously put on tennis shoes and use some body mist before dumping the contents of her backpack into a big purse and running out the door. 

 

She gave Lucy the same greeting while racing to the door, shoving it open and stepping back out into the sun. 

 

“See?” Ena asked, winded and leaning against the taxi’s door, “Five minutes.” She collapsed in a heap in her seat, barely remembering to give the driver the address of their next location. 

 

“Wow Ena-chan, you have a lot of hair!” Honey exclaimed, point to the panting girl’s head. 

 

“Yeah, I suppose so.”  Ena tugged on a piece, the ends of her hair reaching all the way to her elbows. “I usually keep it up so it’s not in the way, but after a few  terrible haircuts, I haven’t got the heart to trim it.”

 

“Short hair does make life a little easier though.” Haruhi commented, ruffling her pixie cut. 

 

“I’ll definitely give you that.” Ena laughed a bit. “Whenever I chop off mine, I always regret it a few weeks later. It’s useful in the summertime, but the rest of the year I miss it.” 

 

“I used to have long hair, but a neighborhood kid stuck some gum in it, so I cut it all off.” 

 

“Wow, really? That’s terrible.” 

 

“Yeah, I was pretty upset at first, but then I realized how easy it is to manage this haircut, and I haven’t gone back since.” Haruhi shrugged it off. 

 

“I think your hair would look really nice as a bob.” Ena smiled, glad to have found a conversation with the interesting teen. 

 

“You do?” 

 

“Yeah, it would frame your face well, and take advantage of your crazy cheekbones.” Ena guestered at Haruhi’s jaw as she spoke. 

 

“Crazy cheekbones?” Haruhi questioned, rubbing at her face. 

 

“I think she just means they’re really prominent.” Kaoru clarified. 

 

“They are?” 

 

“They’re probably your most noticeable feature, other than your eyes.” Ena concluded, leaving Haruhi to touch her short hair, looking off into the distance thoughtfully. 

 

“Not that this topic isn’t interesting,” Kyoya said in a tone that made Ena wonder if he was being sarcastic or actually interested, “but I think we have arrived at our destination.” 

 

Ena checked her window, struck with the familiar lights of Vee’s Diner. “He’s right, let’s go.” 

 

Ena lead the way, as usual, into the small but busy restaurant. Tamaki dragged Haruhi over to the trinket filled shelves in the waiting area, while Honey drooled at the cakes on display at the front counter, Mori watching on. Hikaru and Kaoru entertained themselves by looking at the t-shirts and sweatshirts in the store section, and Kyoya seemed wrapped up in calculating the differences in prices here and at the Western themed eating establishments back in Japan. 

 

“Ena! Long time no see!” A friendly waitress gave the girl a quick hug, her dark natural hair wrapped up in a scarf. 

 

“I was here for lunch two days ago.” Ena laughed warmly, returning her friend’s hug. 

 

“That’s an age for you! I have your usual booth all ready for you...”

 

“Actually Barb, we’re going to need a bigger table.” Ena stopped the woman. 

 

“‘We’? Is Lucy here?” Barb asked, looking for the small ginger girl. 

 

“No, there’s actually some kids from school here with me today-” Ena began to explain, cut off by the sounds of crashing and yelling from the waiting area. 

 

“YOU DEVILISH TWINS! HOW DARE YOU-” 

 

“Tamaki,  shut up .” 

 

“Oh Haruhi, no! Don’t tell me you’re on their side!” 

 

Ena sighed, holding her face in her hands. 

 

“I’m guessing that’s them?” Barb gave Ena a sympathetic look, gently pushing her in the direction of the chaos. “You better go sort out what ever that is, I’ll get your table when you’re ready.”

 

Ena trudged back towards the exchange students, trying not to seem too annoyed and silently reminding herself that they were her guests, and she their host, so she had to treat them nicely and not bash anyone’s head in with a decorative bear figurines.

 

“What is going on here?” She asked shortly, using her best big sister voice. 

 

“Oh Ena, it’s terrible!” Tamaki proclaimed, oblivious to the girl’s anger when he leaned on her shoulder dramatically. “I just wanted to show Haruhi the way of the American commoner when those  shady twins had to come over and make me look ridiculous!”  

 

“It’s not our fault that you don't know how to work this thing.” Hikaru responded dryly, holding a snow globe. 

 

“Yeah, you’re not supposed to pull it open, you're supposed to twist it.” Kaoru finished. 

 

“Actually, I don’t think that’s how-” Haruhi started, only to be ignored by the boys who were trying to unscrew the globe like a pickle jar. 

 

“Maybe you're supposed to break it, like a piggie bank!” Honey added unhelpfully. Mori picked up the snow globe, looking for all intents and purposes as if he were about to smash it on the floor. Kyoya just stood aside, trying to ignore his friends. 

 

“No no no no no,  don’t smash it.” Ena grabbed the globe from the giants hand, with surprisingly fast reflexes. “It’s called a snow globe, you’re supposed to shake it up.”   
  
She demonstrated, swirling little pieces of fake snow around a model of Harvey Stadium, much to the collective chagrin and delight of the boys. 

 

“Now that we’ve figured that out,” Haruhi rolled her eyes as Tamaki tried to shake multiple at once, balancing a few with one hand, “shouldn’t we go eat?” 

 

Everyone nodded in agreement with the girl, quieting down and filing behind her, not unsimilarly to how they had done earlier that day. Ena made the mental note to just have Haruhi do the talking if the boys ever got out of hand.

 

“Table for eight please, Barb.” Ena returned with an attractive mass of people behind her, earning more than a few stares from other diners. Though that could have to do more with the fact that several of the group had just been yelling nonsense about snowglobes than they were good looking. 

 

“Right this way.” Barb guided them, giving the teens her best hostess smile, for Ena’s benefit. 

 

She placed them at a long table, and left them with their menus and a promise to be back to get their drink orders soon. Both Tamaki and Kyoya took the heads of the table, while Haruhi sat at her boyfriends right, and Ena at hers. Hikaru and Kaoru elected to sit across from each other and next to Kyoya, while Honey took the seat in the middle of Karou’s side and Mori took the end. 

 

Everyone but Ena picked up their menu’s in synch, leaving the girl in awe as she rushed to follow. Although they had never really eaten at a diner like this, most of the group seemed to know what they wanted, though Tamaki had a hard time choosing just one thing and Haruhi was unsure as to what all the dishes were. Ena quietly translated for the girl, though not into Japanese, in case that would embarrass or anger Haruhi. Instead she subtly read some of the choices out loud, making comments about the different ingredients as if she was trying to decide on what to order rather than helping out her companion. 

 

Haruhi jumped on board quickly, and gave the girl her second grateful smile of the evening. By the time Barb had returned, they had worked their way through the whole dinner section of the menu and both had decided on their meals.  

 

“Have you all made up your minds, or should I give you some more time to decide?” Barb asked, having caught onto Ena’s strategy. It was lucky that Haruhi didn’t know that Ena ordered the same thing every time she came in, so going through the menu wasn’t necessary for the frequent customer. 

 

“I think we’re just about ready to order, yes?” Ena asked the others seated at the table. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

Barb moved around the table, starting with Kyoya and ending with Kaoru. The spicy chicken wrap for the first, a Jucy Lucy for Hikaru, the BLTA panini without the T for Ena (the same as she got every time), Haruhi choose the fish and chips platter and Tamaki wanted the spaghetti dinner. Mori had picked a monster of a burger, Honey wanted the homemade mac and cheese, and finally Kaoru ordered a garden burger, earning him a disgusted look from his brother. 

 

“What? I’m considering vegetarianism.” Kaoru shrugged in response, handing Barb his menu. Hikaru stuck his tongue out, and proceeded to sip moodily at his Dr. Pepper. 

 

Quiet conversation ensued, mainly lead by Tamaki and the twins as everyone drank their various soda’s and lemonades. Ena remained unaware of the fact that she had assisted not only Haruhi, but the whole of the table with her little charade, leaving everyone grateful that they didn’t have to seem ignorant and ask for help themselves. 

 

Dinner arrived fast and fresh, as was the way at Vee’s Diner, and for the first few minutes there was no sound except the scrapping of silverware and happy little eating noises. When everyone was about halfway through, they all stopped for air, taking a moment to savour the food’s quality. 

 

“This was an excellent choice Ena!” Tamaki announced, still twirling noodles onto his fork. 

 

“I’m glad you like it, Vee’s is my favorite restaurant in Boston.” Ena smiled, munching happily on her sandwich. No matter how many times she got it, it was still as delicious as the first time. “It reminds me of my mother’s cooking back home.” 

 

“Your mom cooks food like this Ena-chan?” Honey asked. 

 

“Yeah, all the time. She’s always said that the best way to show love was through food, and we used eating big meals at home everyday.” 

 

“Wow, I bet you’re a good cook too!” Honey grinned sweetly, earning a laugh from the girl in question. 

 

“I’m not as good as my mom, but she taught me all she knows, and I love to cook for people.” 

 

“It was the same way with my mom.” Haruhi said, dipping some fries into her ranch. “I cooked a little with my mom before she passed, and and now I follow all of her recipes.” 

 

“We’ll have to make something together sometime!” Ena exclaimed excitedly, thinking about all the different food they could make. “Maybe you could teach me how to make some of your favorite foods and I could teach you mine.” 

 

“That would be really fun.” Haruhi beamed back, causing Tamaki to coo. 

 

“Look at my Haruhi, making friends with girls! Your finally embracing your feminine side!” 

 

“Feminine side?” Ena asked curiously as Haruhi whacked her boyfriend over the head. “I know that she has short hair, but that doesn’t stop someone from being girly does it? I know plenty of girls with short hair that wear dresses and bows and lots of girls with long hair who prefer jeans and plaid.” 

 

“Oh, I didn’t mean because she has short hair.” Tamaki corrected himself. “I just meant because-” 

 

“Tamaki.” Kyoya interrupted from the other end of the table, his glasses reflected the glare from the lights as he adjusted them. “Maybe not that story? We wouldn’t want to make a worse impression than we already have.” 

 

Tamaki went slightly pale as Ena got progressively more confused. “Oh come on, you guys aren’t  that bad.” 

 

Everyone stared at the girl sharply, causing her to rethink her words. “I mean, you’re not bad at all...” She laughed nervously. There were still several hurt expressions at the table. 

 

“Oh for goodness sakes, I walked in on you yelling and breaking things and shouting some  very strong French. But really, you guys are fine. I can’t think of anything that you could have done that would make me think less of you.” 

 

Tamaki, the twins and Honey all laughed loudly and awkwardly and even Mori looked a bit sheepish. Haruhi gave the startled girl a look that clearly said " We'll talk later." The rest of the meal was quiet and a bit stiff, but things slowly went back to how they were before the change in subject and everyone finished their food with relative ease. When Barb came back around asking about deserts, they ordered (quite a few) cakes for Honey and the pumpkin pie Ena had been eyeing earlier as a thank you gift. The boys even paid for the meal, to the protest of Ena and Haruhi, though the former didn't put up too much of a fight. 

 

They left the building as the sky turned pink, all clambering into yet another cab to drive back to the dorms. Ena read Kyoya's upside down writing, and saw that he had made note to rent a car. 

 

"A van would probably be best." Ena commented to the taller boy. 

 

"I'm sorry?" He turned to her, making Ena realize that reading from other peoples binders was generally considered really rude. 

 

"I just meant, uh, to get around in. You don't want to be spending a ton of money on cabs all the time, and since you'll probably stick together, you should get a bigger car. My grandmother actually owns a van that she used to use for deliveries, but now it's just sitting outside her shop. I could rent it to you, for much less than what they'll charge you at a car rental place for how long you'll be here." 

 

"Why would that matter?" Kyoya asked. 

 

"Huh?"

 

"The cost." He clarified. "We're clearly a wealthy group of people, perfectly capable of paying whatever fee given to us. Why would how much we pay matter?"

 

Ena was silent, mulling over her reasoning and trying to find a way to articulate. "You may be rich, but -you especially- don't seem the type to spend needlessly."

 

"How so?"

 

Ena was at a loss, not used to having to explain her assumptions. "I suppose... it's because of your clothes."

 

Kyoya rose an eyebrow, motioning for her to continue. 

 

"You wear simple clothing, though your academic history and mannerisms imply wealth. You could spend more money on extravagance, and yet you walk around in jeans and a button up. Though they could just be your travel clothes, and you have nice clothes packed away. But if that were the case, you wouldn't have stayed in those and would have changed into a different outfit. So, those are your usual clothes, and because of that you don't like to spend extra money."

 

Everyone else in the had quieted down during Ena's speech, all waiting for Kyoya's reaction. 

 

"I'll take it." 

 

"What?" Ena questioned blankly. 

 

"The van. I'll rent it. After I view it and ensure that it meets my standards of course. And under one condition." Kyoya tacked on the last part after a brief pause. 

 

"And what is that?"

 

"You'll either have to be willing to chauffeur us around town when ever we need you, or teach us how to drive." 

 

"None of you know how to drive?" Ena asked surprisedly.

 

"I know how to drive in Japan, but I imagine its different here." Kyoya clarified. 

 

"I use public transit." Haruhi contributed. 

 

"I can drive!" Honey exclaimed happily. "And so can Takashi." 

 

"Yeah." Mori agreed. 

 

"The rest of us have drivers and never really needed to learn." Hikaru finished. 

 

"Huh." Ena tugged her hair. "I suppose I could give you lessons in school the parking lot, and I think I still have a manual if you want to read over it. Whenever we're going to the same place, I can drive." 

 

"That sounds adequate." Kyoya concurred. "When is the earliest we can see the van?" 

 

"Today is Friday..." Ena began calculating, "And my grandmothers shop is closed tomorrow, so I can call her tomorrow and we can go see it on Sunday."

 

Kyoya scribbled something down in his notebook before giving Ena a nod, as if to dismiss her. Ena had to hold back a laugh, feeling for all the world as though she was a secretary and not a tour guide. 

 

Back at the dorms, Ena had everyone practice using their cards, just in case she wasn't around to swipe in for them. The sun had set, and Ena smiled up at the stars, the sky unusually clear. Even though she was far from home, it was comforting to see most of the same constellations, and if nothing else, the same moon as her family. 

 

Everyone parted ways inside, going to their own rooms and wishing each other good night. Ena tossed her bag on her desk, finding her earlier discarded uniform in a clump and moving it to her clothes bin. She was about to change into pajamas when a gentle knock came from her door. 

 

Judging from the sound, she assumed it was Haruhi, maybe coming by to ask a question or just talk. Ena was surprised when she opened the door to be faced with a solid wall. A wall with a head and arms and a neutral expression. 

 

"Ena." Mori rumbled. 

 

"Hello Mori, how can I help you?" Ena craned her neck back to meet his gaze. 

 

"Could you schedule a tour of the university for Mitsukuni and I?" He asked politely. Ena made note that this was the first full sentence she’d heard from him, at least directed at her. He had ordered by himself earlier that night. 

 

"Of course! Sorry, the tour today was probably useless for you two." 

 

Mori shook his head, brushing off her apology. "It is nice to know where the others will be." 

 

"Ah. Alright then." Ena smiled. "I have a friend who graduated last year, I could give her a call and see if she'll take you around?"

 

"If it wouldn't be any trouble." 

 

"I'm sure it won't be, she loves that kind of thing. I'll get back to you about it tomorrow, kay?" 

 

"Yeah. Thank you." Mori stood in door way a moment more, as if about to say more.

 

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Ena asked, made curious by the mans hesitation. 

 

"I know, that we can be a handful. But we all appreciate how well you've treated us and how considerate you've been, even though you just met us today." 

 

"Oh." Ena blinked. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way. I hope we all can become good friends." 

 

"Yeah." Mori have her a ghost of a smile, before heading down the hallway again. 

 

"Goodnight." She called after him gently getting a quiet, but not unkind, grunt in return. 

 

Ena smiled again, a bit bemused by the interaction. She closed her door and changed into her pajamas, thinking over her long day. Stretching out on her bed, she yawned, glad that it was over and she could get some rest. 

 

Knock knock. 

 

"Or maybe not." Ena sighed, rising to her feet and shuffling to the door. She opened it again, greeted by a unsurprising face. 

 

"Hello Haruhi, how can I help you?" Ena repeated from earlier, only a bit more tired. 

 

"I can come back later if it is not a good time." The shorter girl looked slightly embarrassed. 

 

"No no no, it's fine. Why don't you come in?" Ena opened the door wider for Haruhi, and patted a seat on her mini sofa. Haruhi accepted it, and Ena crashed in the old recliner across from her.

 

"I just, wanted to explain what happened earlier, at the restaurant." Haruhi explained.

 

"You don't have to if you want to keep it private." Ena assured her. "I was just being nosy." 

 

"If you are going to spend a lot of time with The Host Club, which I feel you are, you should probably know." 

 

" Host  Club?" Ena asked. "Is that what you all are?"

 

"If I'm going to explain," Haruhi sighed, "I should start at the beginning." 

 

"It's a very good place to start." Ena told her reflexively. 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Remind me to have a movie night with you." 

 

"Alright." Haruhi laughed, before becoming serious again. "It all began a few years ago, when I started at Ouran. On my first day, I couldn't find a single quiet place to study, except what I thought was an abandoned music room..."


	3. Of Brunch and Carnival Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ena is coerced into making pancakes and Lucy comes bearing gifts.

Two hours and many cups of tea with Haruhi later, Ena was once again alone in her room.

The pie the boys had gifted her with sat half eaten on her table and she sipped the last of a mug of chamomile, turning over Haruhi’s story in her head. Ena had remained mostly quiet throughout the girl’s tale, preferring to listen to the whole of it before making any comments. Even when Haruhi had finished, she had maintained the silence, wishing the girl goodnight and telling her that they could talk more in the morning. Now it was just her, legs and slipper clad feet dangling over the side of her recliner and she thought and thought and thought.

At the beginning of the story, Ena had been a little horrified by the Host Club’s actions, the way they had made Haruhi join the club seemed nefarious. But as time went on, and as she thought back on their actions towards Haruhi that day, things started to make more sense. Though they had gone about it in a strange way, they all cared for the girl, and they were willing to do a lot to keep her close. Following her all the way to America was a prime example of that. The fact that Haruhi told her story without judgement towards the boys worked in their favor too, Ena knew that if they had done something to truly hurt her, Haruhi would show it. That was just the type of person she was.

However, the world Haruhi described seemed so distant to Ena. It was clear that Haruhi had become accustom to the strange sort of luxury that the Host Club had, but Ena had never experienced anything like it. Ena had been middle class all her life, even swinging towards lower a few rough points in time. Her two closest friends, Barb and Lily were all in a similar boat. Barb worked double shifts to support her two younger siblings. Lily’s family owned a small, but strong, grocery store, making just enough to send the only child to the school of her choice. Though, the big swimming scholarship she earned had certainly helped.

Everyone Ena knew had worked for all they had, including herself. The Host Club had never really experienced that, with the exception of the work they did within the club. But even that was a bit frivolous. Nothing too heavy duty, no real labor. Though, from the events Haruhi described around Tamaki’s struggle with his grandmother and Kyoya’s with his father, it seemed that they had a whole different set of problems to deal with.

Her tea was gone, and Ena still sat in her chair, slowly dozing off as she thought. She’d talk to Haruhi in the morning, and repeat what she had said before.

“Nothing they’ve done would make me think badly of them.” Ena mused. “They may have made some bad choices, but nothing too dire or lasting. Besides, Mori was really nice to thank me earlier, and it sounded like he was speaking on behalf of the whole club.”

Upon realizing that she was alone and was talking to herself, Ena packed away the last of her pie and fell onto her bed with a sigh. It had been a long day, and from the looks of it, it was going to be a long summer.

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

__

“AHH!” Ena fell out of her bed with a start, having been woken up by the aggressive knocking on her door.

Rubbing her sure to be bruised legs, she checked her bedside clock.

_Who the hell woke me up at seven on a Saturday?!_ Ena jumped up angrily, woken up by the shock of the time. With a determined march, she threw open her door, glaring daggers before she even knew who was there.

“What?” Ena asked icily.

  
Tamaki and the twins flinched away from her, hiding behind a tired looking Haruhi. Mori stood in the back, a sleepy Honey at his side. And propped up against wall appeared to be an unconscious Kyoya. 

 

“Sorry Ena, I couldn’t stop these idiots.” Haruhi looked apologetic. Ena felt bad for the poor girl, probably still suffering from jet lag and the change in time zones.

 

“Ena, why are you so grumpy?” Tamaki asked in horror.

 

Ena composed herself a bit, straightening in her doorway. “It’s is seven o’clock, on a Saturday. Don’t you know that all Americans sleep in until at least ten on weekends?”

 

“Is that true?” Tamaki whispered to his girlfriend.

 

“Don’t ask me, ask the American you dummy.” Haruhi scolded.

 

“We just wanted you to make us some breakfast Ena-chan!” Honey swayed a bit on his feet, still pretty out of it.

 

Ena sighed, rubbing her forehead wearily. She should have known that his “innocent” inquiry about her cooking abilities earlier would have lead to this.

 

“Yeah, make us food!” Hikaru demanded, though one glare from the exhausted teen shut him up pretty well.

 

“Here is what’s going to happen.” Ena announced in a no nonsense voice. “You are going to drag Mr. Comatose over there back to his bed, as well as Honey. Haruhi and I are going to get to sleep for at least another two hours, and the rest of you are going to remain **silent** in that period of time. Then, at eleven o’clock, _no earlier_ , you can all come over and I will make you brunch and coffee. Everyone clear on the plan?”

 

The conscious boys nodded, Haruhi starting to zone out a bit.

 

“Good. Now _go_.” Ena commanded with a shoo motion.

 

The twins looped arms with Kyoya and dragged him down the hallway towards his room. Tamaki and Mori lead their charges back to their respective rooms as well. Ena paused a beat, waiting until the sounds of people getting in bed quieted and the hall was silent. With a sigh of relief, she trudged back into her room, collapsing once again on her bed, and setting an alarm for ten, so she could get up and ready for the crazy train.

 

Ena slept in a trance like state until Amos Lee’s _Sweet Pea_ started to play from her phone. Still feeling a bit out of it, Ena flipped on her coffee machine on the way to the shower. Relishing the hot water on her skin, she stayed in a bit longer than probably necessary, slipping into some sweatpants and a loose fitting tank top with the original Star Trek cast on it. Considering the fact that everyone had already seen her in her pajamas, Ena didn’t feel the need to dress up. After towel drying her mane of hair, she pulled it back into a tight french braid and returned to the kitchen.

  
Taking into account how many people were going to be eating with her, Ena made a full twelve cups of coffee, planning to put that into her heavy duty termos and to start another batch. She also pulled out all the ingredients for pancakes, deciding against adding bananas,in case there were allergies she didn’t know about. She wrote a quick note on her whiteboard as a reminder to ask later. Ena took out her nicer silverware and plates, setting the table before returning to the kitchen to make the meal.

 

Eleven o’clock rolled around just as she was making the first cakes, and soon enough there was a knock on her door. Expecting one of the livelier boys, Ena was surprised to see Kyoya at her door, staring at his smartphone angrily.

 

“They set an alarm that said you have breakfast and coffee.” Was his brief explanation.

 

“Right.” Ena responded, as if that make complete sense.

 

Kyoya took the head of her table, trying to figure out how to reset his alarm. Ena brought the termos to him, as well as milk and sugar, and left a mug for him to make his own coffee. An easy silence sat between them, as the man drank his (black) coffee and Ena made pancakes and a fruit salad simultaneously. The bacon was in the oven, as well as some sausage in a pan on the stove. Ena threw some of the soy patties Lily had left the last time she was over in a pan as well, remembering Karou’s words from before. Though it was likely he had just been trying to irk his brother.

 

“Are you planning to call you grandmother today?” Kyoya asked a little while later, as Ena grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. He seem less volatile now that he had some caffeine in him.

 

“Yes, after brunch actually. You can stick around if you’d like, I can tell you a specific time then.”  

 

Kyoya nodded, chugging down another cup of coffee. Ena was glad that she had the foresight to make two batches, at the rate he was going she’d need three.

 

Tamaki and Haruhi were next to arrive, the later looking much better rested. Tamaki looked wary of approaching Ena, but when she placed a glass of OJ in front of him with a ‘good morning’ and a smile, he relaxed visably. Soon everyone was in her room, all talking and laughing together as Ena raced around her small kitchen, getting everything ready.

 

“Would you like some help, Ena?” Haruhi asked when she noticed the girl struggling to hold four things at once.

 

“That would be amazing.” Ena nodded, handing off the syrup and butter dish and returning to the kitchen to grab the second pot of coffee.

 

Soon a platter was set out on the table, filled to the brim with pancakes. The fruit salad was set next to it in a glass bowl, and the meats were in the corners of the table. A small plate with soy patties was placed at Karou’s elbow, and the termos was refilled with the fresh coffee. Ena stood over her meal proudly, taking in the group’s excited faces.

  
“Alright, everybody, dig in!” That was all the encouragement they needed, and soon everyone’s plates were stacked high with the cakes and fruit, syrup passed around as well as the bacon and sausage. Ena sat back in her chair, drinking a mug of sugary coffee languidly. She let her eyes close, just listening to the sounds made by the club, feeling very at home in their chaos.

 

"Ena-chan, are you still tired?" Honey asked her worriedly, tugging on her shirt a bit.

 

"Nah, just catching my breath. Brunch was a bigger production than I was expecting it to be."

 

"'Still tired'?" Kyoya questioned, taking a moment to look up from his phone.

 

"I see." It dawned on Ena that Kyoya hadn't woken up at all earlier in the day. "So you don't know that these yaboos woke me up at seven, demanding food."

 

Kyoya's expressions turned a bit darker. "I didn't until now."

 

"You probably also don't know that they dragged you down the hall in your sleep, fully intending to tote you around until you'd woken up."

 

"Is that so." Kyoya’s glare turned to the rest of table, more specifically Tamaki. The blond had been sinking deeper into his chair throughout the exchange. "We'll have to discuss this, seeing as it's the second time this has happened."

 

Tamaki wilted even more at the venom in his friend's voice. Ena felt bad for him, almost.

 

"How could you?" He whispered to her.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit out of it." She picked up a piece of bacon. "Maybe if I hadn't woken up so early..." Ena took a savage bite from it.

 

Tamaki flinched back.

 

"What blood type are you?" Kaoru piped up from across the table.

 

Ena rose an eyebrow. "AB, why do ask?"

 

Tamaki and the twins all turned pale. "No reason."

 

Ena turned to Haruhi with another confused look.

 

"Kyoya-senpai is type AB, as well as Honey-sempai. Neither of them enjoy waking up."

 

"Hmm. Bit silly to peg traits on blood types." The girl commented.

 

"We haven't been proved wrong yet." Tamaki muttered in reply.

 

"And, unfortunately, that means they believe they're validated." Kyoya rolled his eyes. Ena snorted.

 

"I get the feeling you've had this conversation before."

 

"Yeah." Haruhi sighed. "Many, many times."

 

"Well, don't worry too much." Ena laughed. "A bit more coffee and I'll be regular Ena, not grumpy morning Ena."

 

The boys with the more moronic tendencies looked relieved, and everyone returned to eating their fill of the nearly forgotten meal.

 

"Maybe we should have brunch every day!" Honey exclaimed suddenly.

 

"Hahaha no." Ena shook her head. "I'm not getting up everyday to make tons of food. Besides, my grocery funds won't be able to handle your appetites."

 

"Once a week?" Haruhi suggested.

 

"That could be better, but we could have it a different person’s room every week."

 

"I can't cook." Everyone but Haruhi chorused. Haruhi shook her head dejectedly.

 

"I guess it’s between you and me then Haruhi." Ena sighed into her coffee.

 

"Where am I going to get the food for this?" Haruhi grumbled to herself.

 

"Lucy's family owns a grocery store, and I do odd jobs there often enough that I get an employee's discount. We could use it whenever you need to go shopping."

 

"Really? I don't want to be a bother."

 

"Of course! It be no trouble." Ena smiled easily, finishing the last of her pancakes.

  
"Thank you." Haruhi smiled back.

 

" _Haruhi!!! I'm so glad you're making girl friends that you can shop and cook with! Surely you're feminine side will shine brighter!_ " Tamaki was so overcome that he switched back to Japanese.

 

"That's kinda sexist you know." Ena commented drily.

 

"Whaaa...?" Tamaki gave her a gobsmacked look.

 

"You’re implying that shopping and cooking are things only women do and , that by doing them, they’ll make Haruhi more feminine. It’s a bit sexist."

 

The room was silent. Tamaki just stared at Ena, his brow furrowed in thought. Suddenly he jumped from his chair.

 

"You're absolutely right!" Tamaki cried. "It is! How could I be so thoughtless! I'm trash." He fell into a corner in dispar.

 

"He's doing that thing again." Ena noted. "That wasn't really what I was expecting."

 

"What did you expect?" Kaoru asked curiously.

 

"I thought he might get angry." She admitted. "What's traditional and customary in Japan is different from what is here, where housework is more ambiguous."

 

" _Tono_ isn't like that. He probably didn't even realize that he was perpetuating a stereotype, he was just being ridiculous and speaking before he thought." Hikaru shrugged.

 

Everyone stared at him in various stages of shock.

 

"Wow Hikaru." Haruhi spoke first."That was really wise."

 

Hikaru crossed his arms defensively. "What? Am I not allowed to have ideals?"

 

"No, it's just that, you're usually insulting people when you do choose to talk." Ena explained.

 

He narrowed his eyes. "I say what's on my mind."

 

"And that's fine!" Kaoru assured him. "You just have to know when to say what you're thinking and when to hold back."

 

"Hmm." Hikaru sipped his drink moodily, something he seemed fond of doing.

 

“Ena.” Mori rumbled, giving her a pointed look.

 

“Oh right, I’ll call her after brunch when I call my grandma.” Ena informed him.

 

“Whaaaaa...?” Tamaki repeated, having rejoined humanity. Everyone else seemed to share the sentiment.

 

“I’m scheduling a tour of the university for Mori and Honey.” The girl told them all patiently.

 

“Ahhh.” Tamaki nodded, as though he understood, but turned to give Haruhi a confused look.

 

“Mori and Honey are going to school in a different building and need someone to show them where their classes are." She restated.

 

“ _Ahhhh_.” Tamaki seemed to fully understand.

 

With that, everyone returned to their food, gobbling up the last of it it record time. Honey and Mori were the first to leave, saying they had some things they needed to unpack. The twins followed and Tamaki and Haruhi left after helping with some dishes. Kyoya remained at the table the whole time, ignoring Tamaki’s pointed looks and not-so-subtle requests to help. Soon it was just Ena scrubbing at the bacon pan and Kyoya looking something on his phone.

 

“Alright, I’m going to call my grandma about the van now.” Ena announced, grabbing the landline from the wall.

 

Kyoya nodded in response, not really looking up from his work.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Bonjour Mémé! It’s Ena!” Ena smiled down the line.

 

 _“Ena! Ma ours! How are you?”_ Mémé asked.

 

“Ça va bien, et toi?”

 

_“Trés bien.”_

“Oh good! Mémé, I have a question for you.” Ena glanced up at Kyoya, who had looked up during the conversation.

 

_“Oh? I may have an answer.”_

“I have some transfer students staying here from Japan and they need some transportation while they’re in town. I was hoping you’d let them rent the old delivery truck, it still runs right?”

 

 _“Oh yes, just fine!”_ Mémé confirmed. _“I just stopped using it because I don’t have anyone to deliver arrangements.”_

 

“Great! Could we come by and look at it tomorrow?” Ena asked.

 

_“That would be fine! How about two o’clock?”_

Ena mouthed ‘two okay?’ at Kyoya and got a nod in return. “Sounds good. I have to go, au revoir Mémé!”

 

_“Au revoir petit ours! See you soon.”_

Ena ended the call with a grin, replacing the phone in the cradle and grabbing a pen to write the time on her whiteboard. Kyoya seemed to also be programming it into his phone and writing it in his book, which seemed like overkill to Ena.

“Your grandmother speaks French?” Kyoya asked suddenly while Ena wiped some pancake batter off her counters.

 

“She’s from there, actually.” Ena explained, taking a seat across from him. “She and my grandfather moved over when they got married, and started their flower shop here.”

 

“Why are you the only one out here with her?” Kyoya was scribbling in his book and Ena suspected he was recording her life story.

 

“She’s my grandma on my dad’s side. My mom loves her to bits, but there's some tension there. My mom doesn’t like that she sided with my dad during the split and she doesn’t like that my mom moved us across the country.” Ena traced the grain on the table.

 

“How do you feel about your parent’s divorce?”

 

Ena looked up, giving him an uncomfortable look. “What are you, a psychiatrist?”

 

“Just trying to figure out your angle.” Kyoya shrugged.

 

“Well, first of all, I don’t have an angle.” Ena leaned back in the chair. “Secondly, I don’t mind too much. I was young, they were young. It’s not their fault that they fell out of love with each other.”

 

“You seem to handle it all very maturely.” Kyoya commented.

 

“Yeah, I guess? The way I look at it is, if they hadn’t separated, I wouldn’t have gotten my stepdad and my little brother, so it’s worth it. I’m not on the best terms with my dad, but, it’s like, ‘at least he’s trying’, you know?” Ena gestured vaguely.

 

“Yes, I suppose I do.” Kyoya responded, equally vague.

 

“Soooo...” Ena drawled, sitting upright in her chair again. “What are you guys planning to do today?”

 

“We’ll probably rest. We still have,” Kyoya checked his watch, “about seven hours until jetlag wears off completely. By that time, it will be almost eight o’clock at night and there will be little we can do.”

 

“You calculated?” Ena rose and eyebrow.

 

Kyoya grinned slowly, more teeth than smile. “I always calculate. Also, you still have to call your friend concerning Mori and Honey’s tour of the university.”

 

“Right!” Ena exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. “I’ll do that now.”

 

Kyoya nodded, checking one last thing in his book before standing and pushing in his hair. “I have some work to do, so I’ll be heading back to my room now.”

 

“Great!” Ena exclaimed, then wincing slightly. “I mean, not great that you’re leaving, but, uh...”

 

“I understand.” Kyoya waved placatingly.

 

“Great.” Ena repeated, more calmly. “Um, thanks for the weird bonding moment or whatever that was. I get a lot of apologies about the whole thing and not a lot of opportunities to talk about it.”  

 

Kyoya smiled again, this time looking a little less like a shark and made his way out the door and to his room.

 

Ena shook her head, reaching for her phone once again. “These kids will be the death of me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ena made quick work of asking her friend about the tour. Megan, being the sweetheart she was, said yes on the condition that they all went out for dinner afterwards. She wanted to meet the others and spend some time with Ena, who she hadn’t seen much since graduation. They arranged to meet up on Monday afternoon for the tour, and the rest of them would hang out in town before going to a restaurant.

 

Ena popped down the hall to tell Honey and Mori and managed to get out of staying with them to eat cake. Although, Honey talked his way into making her to promise to come back another time, and Ena was sure one of her afternoons was going to be spent listening to the small boy chatter and eating copious amounts of sugar.

 

The rest of the day was spent languidly, a far cry from yesterday’s shenanigans. Most of the other students had already gone home. Even though the option of staying for the summer was available, it wasn’t common for anyone to actual do it. Most of them wanted to be with their families for the three months off, or at least away from the school.

 

It was just beginning to hit Ena that it was unlikely she’d get a chance to go home this year. The Host Club was a handful and she probably wouldn’t be able to get away from the school at any point that summer. The last time Ena had seen her family was Christmas break, and it was looking like that would be when she’d see them next.

 

Ena was lounging on her couch and reading a book when a knock came at her door.

 

“It’s open!” She yelled, sitting up and dropping the book on her coffee table.

 

To her surprise, it wasn’t one of the boys or Haruhi, but rather Lucy, looking a bit embarrassed.

 

“Hey Luce!” Ena stood, giving her friend a quick hug. “Whats up?”

 

“Um, I wanted to find a way to apologize to the exchange students for yesterday.” Lucy pulled some slips out of her bag. “So I bought some tickets to the big Fourth of July carnival for you guys. I know it’s not for a while, but getting your tickets early is always good. I hope that’s okay...”

 

“No, Lucy that’s awesome!” Ena exclaimed, smiling widely. “Here, let me roundup the guys and you can give the tickets to them yourself!”

 

“Oh, that’s really not necessary!” Lucy tried to stop her but Ena was already down the hallway, knocking on doors.

 

“Lucy has something for you guys!” Ena guided everyone back into her room.

 

Everyone stood, looking expectantly at the little redhead. She blushed through her freckles and held out the eight tickets bashfully.

 

“This is a ‘sorry’ for yesterday. I swear I’m not usually that tactless, I just tend to say what’s on my mind without thinking.”

 

The group all turned to look at the King of Being Filterless himself, Tamaki, but he was oblivious.

 

“They’re tickets to our Independence Day carnival. It’s not for another month or so, but this way you don’t have to worry about them being sold out.” Lucy explained.

 

“I’ll hold onto them.” Kyoya stepped forward, taking them from the girl and putting them in his little black book. “So they don’t get misplaced between now and then.”

 

“Thank you very much Lucy-chan!” Honey launched himself at her. “I forgive you for yesterday!”

 

“Oh, good!” Lucy said, one part confused and two parts relieved. “I’m really glad.”

 

“Will you be coming too?” Honey asked, blinking up at her.

 

“Um, I only bought enough for you guys...” Lucy started but froze when Honey began to pout, “...but I’m sure I could get one more!”

 

“Yay!” Honey cheered. “Didja hear that Takashi? Lucy-chan will go to the carnival with us!”

 

“Yeah.” Mori nodded, prying the boy off Lucy.

 

“On behalf of the Host Club,” Tamaki interjected grandly, “I accept your apology and thank you for your generous invitation!”

 

“Great?” Lucy looked like she wasn’t sure if she meant it.

 

“Tamaki, you’re scaring her.” Haruhi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

 

“No, it’s fine?” Lucy still sounded unsure.

 

The twins snorted, poking Tamaki’s sides and began teasing him in Japanese. Lucy looked even more lost. Ena pitied the poor girl, and was thankful that her friend didn’t have to be a major part of the madness that was the Host Club.

 

“Don’t you have a swim practice today Luce?” Ena asked, creating a means of escape for her friend.

 

“Oh right! I do.” Lucy looked relieved.

 

“Isn’t the season over?” Kyoya asked with a raised brow.

 

“It is, but I have to keep in shape over the summer and I swim with a non sanctioned team in July.” Lucy explained, gathering up her bag and heading towards the door. “It was nice seeing you all again!”

 

“Bye Lucy!” The group chorused at the girl.

 

“I like her!” Honey noted thoughtfully.

 

“Yeah, she’s not so bad.” Hikaru allowed, feinting disinterest.

 

Everyone stared at him for the second time that day, but this time he blushed and grumbled to himself before leaving for his room.

 

“What was that?” Tamaki asked bewilderedly.

 

“Improvement.” Kaoru smiled faintly, before following and waving at the group. “See you guys later!”

 

“What was _that_?” Tamaki repeated, more confused than before.

 

“I don’t think it’s for us to know.” Haruhi told him gently, dragging him back to his room.

 

The remaining four stood a beat before Ena commented, “Well that ended on a strangely profound note.”

 

“It always seems to.” Mori added and the last boys left.

 

“Those dramatic rich kids.” Ena wrinkled her nose after them, dropping onto her couch and shaking her head.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a translation of Mémé and Ena's converstation!
> 
> "Ena! My bear! How are you?"
> 
> "I am good! And you?" 
> 
> "Very good!" 
> 
> ...
> 
> "Goodbye little bear! See you soon."


	4. Over the River and Through the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are sandwiches to be had and Ena can totally drive.

Once the drama team had exited her room, Ena was once again left to herself. She got the feeling that these quiet moments would be few and far between, so she curled back up on the couch and returned to her book. However, she found her mind drifting away from the story and back to the eccentric group of students she was in charge of. It was strange how, in such a short amount of time, Ena could already tell that the Host Club would become an important part of her life. At least, for the next year.

Ena dropped her book with a sigh, knowing she wouldn’t be getting back into it anytime soon and stretched out on the couch. The carnival in July would be fun and most likely hectic, but it shouldn’t be too bad. By that point, the Club would be more settled in and Ena would probably be better at handling them. Though, she wasn’t their babysitter, despite her mother’s earlier implications. They were all mature adult types who could take care of themselves.

“Right.” Ena snorted. “At least I have Haruhi.”

Ena’s phone pinged, a message popping up on the locked screen.

_Hi Ena, this is Haruhi. I just wanted you to know that the boys and I are dealing with our own dinner, so you don’t have to worry about it._

__

“Oh.” Ena unlocked her phone and typed back a quick response.

_Okay, great! Let me know if you need anything though, alright?_

__

Ena let her hand drop while waiting for a reply, which came soon enough.

__

_We will._

__

Short and to the point. A bit like Haruhi herself. Ena chuckled at the thought, but then something occurred to her.

_Um, if you don’t mind me asking, where did you get my number?_

Pause. _Ping_.

_Kyoya gave it to me, is that alright?_

__

_Totally fine!_ Ena assured, before adding. _Do you mind sending me his? And everyone elses, for that matter?_

Another pause. _Ping_.

Several contacts came through, the first reading ‘Ootori Kyoya’. Ena saved them all before sending Haruhi a thanks.

_How did you get my number?_ Ena figured straightforward was the best way to approach this slightly strange situation.

_I could ask you the same thing._

__

Ena rolled her eyes, choosing not to fall into the obvious “I asked you first” trap.

_Haruhi, of course._

__

_Of course._

__

The man’s condescending tone came through loud and clear.

_You’re avoiding the question._

__

_I got it from your file. Obviously. Like I said, I always calculate. Do you need anything else?_

__

Somehow he had turned it around on Ena, like she was the one being bothersome. Ena huffed at her screen.

__

_No, that’s all._ She replied before locking her phone.

Ena hopped from the couch, moving towards her mini refrigerator. There was leftovers from a restaurant she’d eaten at a few days ago, it would have to do for dinner. She ate quickly and placed the dishes in the skin, she’d done enough cleaning that day, what with the breakfast explosion that morning. Ena threw on her pajamas and fell into bed, setting an alarm for ten o’clock. Hopefully, she’d be allowed to sleep in, but judging from earlier that day, it was unlikely.

* * *

Morning came too soon and with it came the much too energetic Host Club. Ena’s prediction was right and the Club came to knock on her door at nine o’clock. It wasn’t that early and definitely an improvement from the day before. However, she was still a bit grumpy when Tamaki instructed her to get ready to leave.

Apparently, when they had been getting dinner the night before, the group had come across a little park that they just _had_ to have lunch at today. Kyoya was awake, amazingly, and had already located a deli to stop by for sandwiches before heading to the park. He’d even found the quickest route from the park to Ena’s grandmother’s shop _(How had he found her grandmother shop???)_ and it wasn’t that far. However, none of this answered why they had to wake Ena up at nine for lunch. Ena said as much to the group.

“We wanted to give you time to wake up properly!” Honey told her sweetly.

“And to become Nice Ena.” Tamaki added, looking quite proud of himself. No doubt he had hatched the scheme, Kyoya was just in charge of logistics. “This way you can have breakfast and coffee before we go.”

“I’ve calculated that if we leave by ten thirty, we will make the deli before rush hour and get to the park while the sun is still in the optimal spot for relaxing.” Kyoya explained. “Then, after an hour and a half there, we can get to your grandmother’s store in time for our appointment.”

“Well, this is all very well thought through.” Ena commended. “Come back in an hour and I’ll be read then, okay?”

“Okay!” Everyone nodded and walked back to their rooms.

Ena bustled around her room, making coffee and a bowl of cereal to eat quickly before getting dressed. She choose a billowy blue long sleeved shirt and a floral skirt that stopped above her knees. Since they were just heading to the park, Ena didn’t feel the need to be super dressy, but this skirt was a favorite of hers and just so easy to wear. She shook her hair out from the braid she’d put it in the day before and grabbed some boots and her bag.

A short knock came on her door, and Ena rushed over to answer. Haruhi stood there, wearing an exasperated expression.

“They sent me to get you.” She explained. “After playing _janken_ for ten minutes to decide who had to do it.”

Ena laughed, gathering the last of her stuff in her purse. “Well, I’m ready.”

“They’ve already gone downstairs.” Haruhi nodded to the stairwell. “Kyoya-senpai has called a taxi cab.”

“Alright, let’s head down.” Ena closed and locked her door.

Haruhi and Ena walked down the steps in a comfortable silence, reaching the lobby in just a few moments. Surprisingly, the room wasn’t filled with the members of the Host Club. There was only a boy Ena had seen around the school, manning the desk. He looked confused and slightly angry, staring at the exit.

“Um, did a group of exchange students come through here?” Ena asked the boy.

“Yeah. They went outside, after criticizing my clothes, hair and face.” He furrowed his eyebrows.

_That explains why he looks put out._ Ena thought while thanking the boy.

“I feel like I’m always chasing after them.” Ena confided in Haruhi as they left the dorm.

“You get used to it, eventually.” Haruhi assured her.

“ _HA-ru-HI_!” A screeching voice pierced the air.

“Or never.” She sighed, hurrying over to drag her boyfriend from the cackling twins.

Ena laughed again, shaking her head after the poor girl and took a spot next to Kyoya and the college students. Mori and Honey appeared to be in a deep, serious conversation. Upon listening in, Ena realized they were just talking about the next shipment of sweets from their chef back home. She repressed a snort, before glancing over at Kyoya. He was periodically checking his phone and scribbling something down in his black book. As per usual.

“When did you call for-” Ena began asking Kyoya but a car horn interrupted her.

“Approximately twenty minutes ago, seeing as that’s the amount of time it took the cab to arrive last time.” Kyoya did the menacing glasses-adjusting-thing again.

“Right.”

Everyone climbed into the cab and this time it was Kyoya giving directions to the driver. Ena reclined in her seat, watching as they drove to an unfamiliar part of town. They arrived at a little shop, it’s sign reading “The Deli”. Ena rolled her eyes, Boston was fond of it’s generic names. The Host Club piled out of the car, Ena hopping out last. Kyoya paid the driver and sent him off, earning a few raised eyebrows.

“The park is within reasonable walking distance. We may as well enjoy the weather.”

There were few grumbled protests, but no one seemed willing to argue with the man on this. Instead, they all focused their energy on terrorizing the staff of the deli with their long and complicated orders and questions about the products. By the time they got their food and left, the young woman working behind the counter and the cooks who had come out from the kitchen look relieved. Ena stayed behind to put some cash in the tip jar and apologize profusely.

Outside, the club was bickering on who should walk with who, thought it was mostly the twins and Tamaki arguing about who got to walk with Haruhi.

“But I’m her _boyfriend_!” Tamaki was yelling.

“So we can’t even talk to her again?” Hikaru taunted. “Didn’t know you were the over protective, jealous type _Tono_.”

Kaoru chuckled, seemingly okay with Hikaru’s antics as long as they were aimed at Tamaki. Ena sighed, sneaking Haruhi away from the three idiots and walking with her to the college students and Kyoya who had already started heading down the street. It took several moments, but eventually the trio realized that Haruhi was gone. Tamaki went ballistic and sprinted to catch up while the twins hung back, laughing at their leader’s misfortune.

By the time Tamaki caught up, Ena and Haruhi were already in a deep conversation about the best vegetables to put in a stew pot and no amount of whining from Tamaki would distract them. Tamaki spent the rest of the short walk sulking in the back of the group. Ena and Haruhi rolled their eyes at the boy in tandem, continuing their chat uninterrupted.

“There’s _two_ of them now.” Hikaru elbowed Tamaki. “Double the indifference.”

“It was bad enough having two of _you_.” Tamaki glared at the twins, who always fell into old habits when Tamaki was the target. “But this is unbearable.”

“You’ll survive.” Ena from the front of the group.

“We can hear you, Tamaki.” Haruhi added, giving her boyfriend a dirty look.

Luckily, they arrived at the park before Tamaki had the chance to deteriorate completely. Ena was impressed, the park was actually as nice as the Club had made it out to be. There were park benches under shady trees and everything was green and growing. There was even a little creek running through the center and children laughing and playing in the water. The group found a little pavillion with a barbeque and dug into their sandwiches.

It was a little surprising to Ena that they weren’t being more picky about the less than clean eating surfaces. After saying as much to Haruhi, the younger girl explained that they had ‘gotten used to it’ after going to commoner festivals so many times. Ena snorted, not quite expecting that to be the answer.

As the slower eaters (Ena and Haruhi, who wanted to _enjoy_ their food, not _inhale_ it) finished their meal, the more excitable boys ran around the park, playing with a ball that had mysteriously come into their possession. The twins and Tamaki seemed to playing a convoluted form of dodge ball, that involved just chucking the ball into each others face. Mori’s job was to carry around Honey and help him steal the ball from the others and run away. Kyoya sat at the farthest edge of the table from them, doing something very important and official looking on his phone. Haruhi smiled as she watched them all.

“You really like them, huh?” Ena leaned her head on her hand.

“Hmm?” Haruhi glanced away from the Host-watching, before looking back. “Oh, yeah. I guess so.”

“It must have been weird, at first.” Ena checked to make sure Kyoya was occupied. “When you were first a part of the club.”

“It was.” Haruhi nodded, eyes following her boyfriend running around the park. “I got used to it eventually.”

“I don’t know if I could.” Ena chuckled, turning to watch the boys.

The girls sat in silence for a moment, before Haruhi spoke up again.

“You may not be used to them yet, but you’ve handled them pretty well so far.” Haruhi observed.

“I don’t know,” Ena sighed, running a hand through her hair, “they’re kinda overwhelming.”

“Yes.” Haruhi agreed bluntly. “But they usually mean well and they seem to like you.”

“Really?”

“I’ve been around them long enough to figure out there are somethings they only do in front of each other and me. Like Tamaki sulking, the twins arguing with each other and Kyoya being...less guarded than usual.”

“Now that you mention it,” Ena thought back to the night that Haruhi came to tell her about the Host Club, “Mori came to visit a little before you the other night and thanked me. He probably said at least _three_ sentences. It didn’t seem very characteristic.”

Haruhi’s eyes widened. “It’s not. He does get kinda chatty when he’s tired though...More flirty than chatty really.”

“He didn’t seem to be flirting.” Ena thought. “He just said something along the lines of ‘thanks for putting up with us’.”

Haruhi chuckled. “Well, he’s right. I’m sure there are other things you could be doing this summer than babysitting a bunch of exchange students. We really do appreciate it, even if we aren’t good at showing it.”

“That’s sort of what he said.” Ena noted. “And it’s my pleasure. It’s certainly been interesting and the rest of the summer seems to be shaping up the same way.”

“It always is with this bunch.” Haruhi motioned towards the Club, who were all running back.

“America is great!” Tamaki exclaimed when he got to the pair. “You get three months of vacation and you can find toys everywhere!”

“Tamaki, where did you get that?!” Ena asked, grabbing the ball from him.

“Over there!” Tamaki pointed in the direction of a family. “It was a little ways away from those people.”

“That means it’s probably theirs!” Haruhi hit her forehead with a hand.

“Oooohhhhh.”

“Go give it back!” Ena and Haruhi demanded in unison.

“And apologize.” Haruhi added.

Tamaki did a full body flinch, before slinking towards the family. Ena turned on the twins, who were cracking up.

“You two are no better.” Ena crossed her arms.

“What did we do?” They asked in tandem.

Haruhi jumped in. “You could have told him that it belong to someone else. You know how Tamaki gets.”

Kaoru had the decency to look a bit sheepish but Hikaru wasn’t having it.

“I don’t see how it’s our fault that _Tono_ is unobservant.” He grumbled.

“Just stop arguing Hikaru.” Kaoru sighed. “They’re too much for us.”

“Yeah. There’s _two_ of them now.” Hikaru repeated from earlier.

Ena was about to ask what exactly he meant when Tamaki bounded over to them, recovered from his fumble.

“They were lovely!” Tamaki glowed.

“They weren’t angry that you stole their ball?” Ena asked.

“I just explained that it was a misunderstanding and they were completely agreeable.”

Haruhi and Ena glanced at each other.

“Damn charming, attractive rich people.” Haruhi sighed.

“My sentiments exactly.” Ena shook her head.

A little _ping_ sound came from the other side of the table and the group glanced over at the source.

Kyoya pressed something on his phone and stood. “If we want to make it to our appointment in time, I suggest we leave now.”

Kyoya quickly called the cab service, hopefully for the last time, and it arrived within a couple minutes. The ride was rather short and soon they were hoping out of the van and in front of Ena’s grandmother’s shop. It was just a little store on the corner, with an old sign reading “Lowell’s Flower Arrangements” in fancy script. There were boxes outside filled with all sorts of flowers and the place seem bright and cheery.

“My grandma should be waiting for us inside.” Ena ushered everyone through the door.

The little bell hanging in the entryway announced their arrival, but Ena called into the store for safety’s sake.

_“Mémé! C’est Ena! J’ai apporté des élèves!”_

__

_“Ma ours!”_ Mémé appeared from behind a huge arrangement. “How are you?”

“Just fine.” Ena gave the old woman a warm hug.

“These are the students you told me about?” Mémé motioned to the Host Club.

“Oui. This is Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru.” Ena introduced everyone. “Everyone, this is my grandmother, Marie.”

“You can just call me Mémé, like Ena here does.” Mémé leaned over to her granddaughter. _“Ils est trop beau hommes!”_

_“Merci, Madame!”_ Tamaki bowed grandly. _“Vous êtes une trés élégant femme.”_

“You speak French?” Mémé asked delightedly. “How wonderful!”

The two hit it off, launching into a quick paced conversation.

“What did they say?” Kaoru asked.

“She said that you’re ‘such handsome men’ and Tamaki thanked her and said she was a ‘very elegant woman’.” Ena translated. “We ought to stop them before they start reminiscing about the Old Country.”

 

“Old Country?” Haruhi whispered to the twins.

“I think she means France?” Hikaru shrugged.

“Mémé, can we go see the van?” Ena interrupted the two.

“Oh, of course! How rude of me.” Mémé bustled behind the counter and grabbed a remote control. “Let’s go out to the garage.”

The woman led the way out of the store and around the corner to a pair of metal garage doors. She pressed a button on her remote and one of the doors creaked open. Inside was the van. It was a typical Ford that fitted eight people. It was on the older side, but not in too bad of shape. The one distinctive feature was the paint job.

“It’s...” Hikaru began.

“...so...” Kaoru added.

“Wow!” Honey beamed.

“Yeah.” Mori agreed.

“Kyoya.” Tamaki turned to the man, who had already began writing something down.

“We’ll take it.”  Kyoya turned to Mémé.

“So soon? Do you want it inspected?” Mémé looked a bit concerned.

“I’m sure any problems with it can be resolved after the fact.” Kyoya gave her his best Host smile. “Now, let’s talk price...”

There were flowers painted all over the car.

* * *

Mémé invited them up to her flat above the store for tea so her and Kyoya could work out some of the kinks. Everyone else sat at the table while they discussed. They all munched on cookies and cakes while talking a little with Mémé. The woman was quite charmed, saying they were all wonderful men and that Haruhi was such a ‘lovely young woman.’

“I’m just so glad to meet Ena’s friends.” She said at one point. “She doesn’t have many, you know!”

“Mémé!” Ena blushed. “That’s not true!”

“Then why do you never bring them over?”

“Because most of them live in Oregon!” Ena insisted.

“Who even says we’re her friends?” Hikaru asked, rudely. He was still a little put out from the lecture earlier, it seemed.

“Hikaru!”

“What?” He asked his brother. “All she’s done is chauffeured us around so far.”

“That’s not true!” Tamaki piped up.

“Thank you, Tamaki.” Ena nodded and smiled at the boy.

“She also gave us a tour of the school!”

“Hey, you’re supposed to be helping me make a point!” Ena frowned.

Honey joined in, saying that Ena had ‘also made them food’, beginning the debate of which was more important. Being driven around or being given food? Ena was getting more and more red and more annoyed as the argument picked up steam.

“Oh, you’re all being stupid.” Haruhi spoke over everyone. “She knows about the Host Club and she hasn’t left yet.”

All conversation froze and six pairs of eyes turned to Ena.

“You know about the Host Club?” Tamaki asked nervously.

Ena nodded.

“And...” He glanced over at Haruhi, his meaning clear.

“Yeah, she told me about that too.”

Everyone was quiet for a beat.

“Ena is our friend.” Mori rumbled and there were murmurs of agreement from all around the table.

“Now,” Kyoya’s business voice interrupted the brief silence, “I was thinking...”

And the conversation turned from Ena once again.

* * *

Kyoya and Mémé had soon come to a reasonable agreement and the woman handed him the keys, who in turn handed them to Ena.

“You’re driving us home.” The Host Club filed out the door of Mémé’s apartment.

“Right.” Ena sighed, giving Mémé a quick hug before following suit.

The Club was loading into the van by the time Ena got to the street. Ena hopped into the driver’s side, Kyoya having taken the passenger seat up front. She turned the keys in the ignition and the van started up without problem. Ena stared at the wheel for a moment, not taking her foot from the brakes.

“You do know how to drive, right?” Kyoya asked form the seat next to her.

“Yes!” Ena responded defensively. “It’s just been a little while. I usually just drive my scooter around here.”

“You mean that piece of scrap metal in the dorm’s parking lot?” Hikaru drawled from the back of the van.

“Hey! That ‘piece of scrap metal’ cost me a year’s salary, so have a little respect.” Ena stared back at the wheel and took a deep breath. “Everybody buckled?”

“Just go already!”

“Alright, alright.” Ena released the brake and slowly drove into the street.

The drive to the dorms wasn’t awful. There was a hairy moment at a stop sign involving a couple of kids running out into the street, but other than that... Everyone arrived back at Hinderlie in one piece. Ena was probably the most relieved of all of them to get out the car, walking a little wobbly once they had reached the parking lot.

“See? It was fine.”

“If you call going slower than a grandma ‘fine’, then sure.” Hikaru jibed, skipping away from his brother and a pissed off Ena.

“What’s gotten into him?” Ena asked Kaoru. “He seems worse than usual.”

“I think he’s just getting comfortable around you, so he’s holding back less.”

“That’s him not holding back? Greaaat.” Ena drew out the word.

“It’s more him not being afraid to scare you off with his abrasiveness.” Kaoru explained. “The fact that he didn’t start off this bad actually means he was trying to make a good impression.”

“Wow, I wouldn’t have gotten that at all.” Ena opened the door for the red headed twin. “Good this we’ve got a Hikaru translator.”

Kaoru chuckled. “Yeah, I know him pretty well by now.”

“It seems like it. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s up with the...?” Ena gestured to his hair as they walked up the stairs.

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask sooner.”

“I’ve got a little thing called tact. Your brother should check it out.”

Kaoru laughed fully at that, before pausing. “It’s kinda a long story...”

Ena motioned to her door. “The only people who haven’t had a heart-to-heart in Ena’s room yet are you, your brother, Tamaki and Honey.”

“Well, I better get off that list.” Kaoru grinned, walking in with her.

“Tea?”

“Nah, I filled up at your grandma’s.”

Kaoru plopped down on the couch and Ena took up the recliner. It was quickly becoming the “Dr. Ashwood” chair.

“So Haruhi told you about everything, right?

“Mostly.” Ena nodded. “She kinda skimmed at parts.”

“Well, I don’t suppose she told you about me kissing her.” Kaoru rubbed at his neck.

Ena’s eyes may have bulged a little. “No. No, she did not.”

And so, Kaoru told Ena about the fight between him and Hikaru, the real one, and how they had both struggled with their crushes on Haruhi. Ena listen attentively, just as she had before. Some of the things Haruhi had been confused about were starting to make sense, with Kaoru’s input. She couldn’t help but wonder at the miscommunication that seemed to happen in this group, even now.

“We’re okay now.” Kaoru told her at the end. “But Hikaru decided to keep his hair brown, because it was something that was his.”

“People really had a hard time telling you apart?” Ena marveled. “You’re just so _different_.”

“Well, we didn’t used to be.” Kaoru shrugged. “At least we didn’t act like it. Haruhi was the first person to break through to us. Before that...”

“That must have been awful.”

“We had each other and that was enough. We didn’t even know what we were missing.”

“Wow.” Ena leaned back into her chair. “This whole thing is a lot deeper than I thought.”

“It’s strange.” Kaoru suddenly said.

“What is?”

“I don’t think I’ve told anyone about this outside of the club.” The redhead admitted. “It feels good to talk about it with somebody else.”

“I’m glad you could get it off your chest.” Ena smiled. “If you ever need to talk more, I’m here to listen.”

Kaoru stood. “I’ll remember that. I might have to send Hikaru to talk to you at some point. I’m sure there are things he needs to discuss with someone as well. Everyone else is just too close to it all, but you’re unbiased enough that it makes it easier.”

“Dr. Ashwood is always available to take on more patients. But, you might want to give me a warning before you send that particular patient my way. I’ll need to caffeinate. And hide my knives.”

“Hikaru _probably_ wouldn’t take them.” Kaoru stated with a grin.

“Let me rephrase that. I’d need to hide my knives _from myself.”_

The two giggled at that and Kaoru bid the Ena goodnight.

Ena leaned back into her recliner, which was also becoming “Ena’s Thinking Chair.” A lot of the questions Ena had about Haruhi's story were filled, but there were also some new questions. What had gone on with Hikaru that caused him to forgive Kaoru? Neither Haruhi nor Kaoru had talked much about Tamaki’s family, but it how had they had been involved in all this? Where did Kyoya fit in all this?

No matter how Ena looked at it, the dark haired man was the only outlier. She could put Honey and Mori into the equation with a little work, but why was Ootori involved? Was it purely for profit? Or was there something else. Without asking him or Tamaki directly, it was unlikely she’d find out.

Ena glanced at the clock, startled to find that it was past dinner time. She rushed through her night routine and ate the last of her leftovers before falling into bed. However, even when she got there, she spent a long time looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the Host Club and their strange, distant lives. It took a while for her to finally fall asleep.

 

****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ena says "Granny. It's Ena! I brought the students." when calling into the shop. And if you need a little refresher, Mémé calls Ena her bear, which is also what her mom refers to her as!


	5. Oh Home, Let Me Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's a good thing we have Haruhi.

 

Monday. Even during the summer, it was truly the bane of the week. Ena woke up feeling groggy and gross, not having slept very well the night before. She was still mulling over everything she and Kaoru had talked about last night. This seemed to be a common occurrence now that the the Host Club was here. If Ena was going to be having any more ‘Dr. Ashwood’ sessions, her late night broods wouldn’t be letting up anytime soon.

 

She glanced over at her bedside clock, shocked to see that the Club had let her actually sleep in for once. Ena rolled off her bed and got her feet, swaying slightly before wandering over to her kitchen. A quick check in her fridge confirmed what she had suspected. No food. Ena shut the fridge with a sigh and fell over on her couch.

 

It made sense, in the end. She hadn’t expected to be here this long, so she hadn’t gone shopping before school ended. Ena threw a hand over her eyes, not really wanting to get up. Her head was hurting from all the madness that weekend and she desperately needed a coffee. But, she had to get up to do that. Although, if she got up and went shopping, she could get coffee while she was out...

 

Ena leaped up, almost falling down immediately. “Kay, food first, then caffeine.”

 

Ena didn’t bother much with clothes, deciding to just pull on a hoodie over her sleeping shirt and put on some jogging shorts. She pulled her hair up off her neck and and into a long ponytail and grabbed some comfy shoes. With her purse in hand, she reached for the doorknob. Now, just to get out without attracting attention.

 

Ena winced as the door creaked open loudly and again as it creaked shut. She tip toed towards the staircase, freezing when one of the doors at the end of the hall open. Haruhi peeked out, seeing Ena standing mid-sneak by the stairs. The younger girl had the good sense not to speak, but instead conveyed her confusion through a questioning look.

 

Ena mimed opening a fridge and then made a sad face. She then pretended to push around a shopping cart and picking foods from the shelves. Finally, she made an angry face, before pretending to drink and then smiling cheerily.

 

Haruhi aahed, nodding in understanding. Thankfully, she understood mime. Then she zipped her lips, winking at the older teen. Ena brought her hands together, waving them at her thankfully and rushing out the stairs and into the morning sun. She ran over to her scooter, which had been horribly neglected over the weekend, and tossed her bag into the basket. With a quick kick, she started it up and drove off into town.

 

Vee’s seemed like the best choice for breakfast and Barb should be on her first shift right now, so they would be able to chat a bit. Ena puttered up to the almost empty restaurant, tossing off her helmet and heading inside. Barb was there, having heard the unmistakable sound of Ena’s scooter.

 

“No party today?” Barb lead her to her usual booth, a small one in the corner of the diner.

 

“Nope!” Ena grinned, not even bothering to pick up the menu.

 

“The usual, then?”

 

“Yes please!”

 

Barb bustled off, telling the cook that ‘Enas here!’. Soon she came back around, filling up Ena’s mug with hot coffee before checking in with the few other tables. Ena dumped sugar in the cup, forgoing cream and chugged her first few sips.

 

“Mmm.”

 

Barb carried over a plate with a ham and cheese omelet with toast on the side, before plopping down across the girl. Ena took a couple happy bites of food, before looking back up at her friend. Barb was giving her a worried look, glancing between the plate and Ena’s face.

 

“You been eating okay?” Barb asked.

 

Ena slowed. “Mostly. I’ve just been busy with the exchange students and haven’t gotten to the grocery store in a little while.”

 

“Alright.” Barb allowed. “Take care of yourself though.”

 

“I am, I just got sidetracked.”

 

Barb shook her head, patting Ena’s free hand before standing to go deliver more food. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Ena nodded and engrossed herself in eating for a while longer. She was starting to feel less dizzy and it was nice to have a little break from the school. Soon, her plate was empty and she was sipping the last of her coffee down. Barb came by the pot again.

 

“Staying long enough for a second cup?”

 

“Always.” Ena smiled while Barb filled her glass and sat with a sigh.

 

“How long have you been working today?” Ena questioned the tired looking girl.

 

“Since dawn. ” Barb leaned her head on her hand, staring out over the restaurant. “All the truckers come in early, so I try to be here for them.”

 

Ena frowned. “You work too hard.”

 

“Says Miss Workaholic.” Barb teased. “Just gotta make ends meet, you know?”

 

“How are the boys?”

 

“Really good. Timmy is starting high school year after next. It looks like he’ll be in advanced classes. And AJ’s been doing well at the elementary school.” Barb smiled fondly, thinking about her brothers.

 

“If you ever need me too, I could put in a good word at Beecher.” Ena offered. “When I graduate next year, there will be a new scholarship spot open.”

 

“I’d appreciate that.” Barb glanced over at the cook to make sure she wasn’t needed yet. “Ever since he found out you’ve been going there, he’s been interested. I’ll talk to him about sometime this summer.”

 

“Great! Just let me know it you need anything.”

 

“Will do.” Barb nodded, picking up Ena’s dishes. “The lunch rush will be starting soon.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got some grocery shopping to do.” Ena sighed, standing as well and giving her friend a quick hug. “See you later!”

 

“Give me a call sometime and we can talk about the crazy train, yeah?”

 

“Sure thing!” Ena waved after paying, heading back to her scooter and kicking off.

 

“That girl is gonna run herself ragged.” Barb told the cook as she picked up a new order.

 

Greg, who had known Ena as long as she’d been in town, nodded in agreement a flipped some pancakes. “I just hope there is someone there to pick her up when she falls over.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ena returned to the dorms, arms filled with groceries for the next couple weeks. She struggled up the stairs and to her room, dropping her key outside her door.

 

“Shoot.” She stared down at it, trying to figure out a way to pick it up without losing all her groceries.

 

“Wow, clumsy much?” A voice called from behind her, making her startle.

 

Ena glanced over her shoulder, seeing Hikaru walking down the hall with a smirk. She sighed, kicking at the key with her foot when a hand shot out and picked it up. Hikaru unlocked the door and opened it for her, moving so she could get in.

 

“Oh, thank you.” Ena blinked surprisedly, waddling into her kitchen to drop the bags.

 

Hikaru hoved awkwardly in the door, as if unsure he could come in.

 

“You can sit, if you’d like.” Ena inclined her head to the couch.

 

Hikaru nodded, taking a seat and staring around the room. They stayed in silence for a bit as Ena put away groceries. It was, almost comfortable, though Ena wasn’t sure why he had bothered helping her and coming in.

 

“Everyone was wondering where you went.” Hikaru piped up, sounding a little accusing.

 

“Really?” Ena asked. “I told Haruhi I was heading out.”

 

“Yeah, well she wouldn’t tell us anything.” Hikaru complained. “Just that you were gone and that we should leave you alone for a while.”

 

 _Bless that child._ Ena grinned as she tidied the bags and stuck them in her pantry.

 

“No need to look so pleased about it.” Hikaru stood, refiling through her bookshelves.

 

“It was just nice of her to respect my privacy.” Ena marched over to him, grabbing the book from his hand. “Unlike some people.”

 

Hikaru humphed, walking over to her desk on the other side of the room and looking at the papers on it. Ena sighed, putting the book back in it’s place and trailing the more volatile twin.

 

“Did you just come over here to dig through my stuff?”

 

“I didn’t get to look around when we came over for breakfast the other day.” Hikaru picked up some sketches from the desk. “You draw?”

 

“A little.” Ena shrugged, sitting on her couch. “Mostly just doodles.”

 

“This one isn’t awful.” He pointed a little sketch she’d done of the trees outside the dorm, on a sunny spring day when she had a bit of time on her hands.

 

“Thanks, I think?”

 

Hikaru moved on, investigating her kitchen and glancing at her whiteboard. He tapped the reminder from breakfast a few days ago. Ena had completely forgot to ask anyone about it, it had been a little chaotic. She was about to bring it up, but Hikaru got to it first.

 

“No one’s allergic to anything. Except Kyoya, he’s allergic to _fun_.”

 

Ena snorted, stretching out her legs. “He seems nice enough.”

 

“That’s because you haven’t seen him as the Shadow King.” Hikaru shuddered. “One time, we took him to a commoner’s market and he went all _evil_ afterwards.”

 

“I heard about that, though from Haruhi’s point of view.”

 

Hikaru wandered back over to the couch, sitting at the far end. Ena rose an eyebrow at him, still trying to figure out why he’d come over in the first place. He looked like he wanted to ask about something, but was uncomfortable. Ena decided to take to blunt approach, nudging the younger boy with her foot.

 

“Out with it.”

 

“What?” Hikaru looked confused.

 

“Somethings on your mind.” Ena drew her legs up under her. “You don’t have to beat around the bush anymore. Time to let the cat out of the bag.”

 

“Your cliches aren’t making me want to talk to you.” Hikaru crossed his arms.

 

Ena rolled eyes in return. “Hikaru.”

 

“Fine.” He slouched a bit, looking more uncomfortable and less defiant. “Kaoru told me that he talked to you yesterday. And I know you talked with Haruhi. They both seem...more relaxed now. I think it has to do with you.”

 

“Well, I’m glad I could help. Although, I’d like to point out, I’m not actually a doctor, or a psychiatrist for that matter.”

 

“I know that.” Hikaru exclaimed. “You’re just...far away from it all.”

 

“Kaoru said something similar.” Ena noted. “Talking to someone without bias is probably helpful.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it now.” Hikaru told her, looking down at his hands. “I just want to keep my options open.”

  
“Okay.” Ena shrugged, leaning back against the couch.

 

“Okay? No psychoanalysis? No pestering?” Hikaru stared at the girl.

 

“I only pester when I need to.” Ena explained. “I’m not gonna push you if you aren’t ready to talk about it.”

 

“Huh.” Hikaru leaned back as well. “I thought you were going to be more direct.”

 

“I may have similar qualities to Haruhi,” Ena gestured in the general direction of the girl’s room, “but I don’t think I could ever achieve that level of bluntness.”

 

Hikaru chuckled at that and Ena was surprised to find his laugh was a lot like Kaoru’s when it wasn’t teasing or mean spirited. He sounded more open and relaxed. And _a lot_ nicer.

 

“My friend, Lucy, is almost there though.” Ena rolled to her feet, before taking up her spot in the Thinking Chair.

 

“Yeah.” Hikaru rolled with the change in conversation. “She seemed...”  
  
“I know.” Ena agreed. “She’s a bit like you too. Lucy opens up around people when she’s comfortable and kinda forgets herself. She doesn’t really think before she speaks, but she’s funny and smart when you get to know her.”

 

“You think I’m funny and smart?” Hikaru smirked.

 

Ena rolled her eyes again. “I think that deep, _deep_ down, you are _a little_ funny and smart.”

 

He seemed pleased by this, before looking a little embarrassed. “It was nice of her to give us tickets to the festival, I guess.”

 

“Yeah, I’m glad Honey convinced her to come along. It’s a little ways off, but it will be fun!”

 

“Have you been to this before?”

 

Ena nodded. “Yeah, last year I went with Lucy and my other friend Megan, who you’ll meet today. Barb, from the diner the other day, was working at a stand so we went and hung out with her a bit. There’s tons of games and rides and the fireworks at the end of the night are awesome.”

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Hikaru allowed, glancing at his phone. “Kaoru’s asking where I went. I was the only one who noticed your loud scooter drive up.”

 

“I guess I better let them know I’m back.” Ena stood with a sigh, stretching out her legs.

 

“I’ll walk with you.” Hikaru hopped up and opened to door for her, proving he could be a gentleman when the time called for it.

 

“Thanks, kid.” Ena teased.

 

Hikaru rolled his eyes, letting it slide this time.

 

The Club practically exploded when Ena walked through the door to Haruhi’s room, which seemed to be their main meeting spot. Tamaki flailed a little bit, demanding to know where their tour guide had disappeared to. Honey bounced around asking about treats and cakes and the grocery store, talking at a million miles an hour. Even Kyoya was trying to get her attention, having some question or request he had to talk about _right now_ while everyone else was losing their minds.

 

From what she was hearing, it seemed Haruhi had caved eventually and told them she went out shopping. However, because they didn’t know what shop she’d been in, they couldn’t go out and find ( _stalk_ ) her. Ena was grateful for that, glad she hadn't tried to mime out ‘Lucy’s family’s store’ earlier that day. But she really needed to do something about the ridiculous amount of shouting that was going on...

 

“Oh my god, would you all chill out for a second?” Ena yelled over the noise, effectively shutting everyone up.

 

“Thanks!” It was only slightly sarcastic on the girl’s part. “Tamaki, collect yourself.”

 

The blonde had fallen on the ground dramatically when Ena shouted and he rolled over to Haruhi, who sighed but petted his hair.

 

“Honey, I didn’t buy you sweets, but I can make you something later.” She directed at the boy who jumped excitedly. “Kyoya, you can ask me about your _very important_ business thing later.”

 

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and made no comment.

 

“Mori, Haruhi, Kaoru.” Ena turned to the three. “Thank you for being so pleasant.”

 

“You’re welcome.” They chorused.

 

“Now that that is resolved,” Ena check her phone, “Mori and Honey are meeting with my friend Megan in an hour or so and then we’re having dinner with her later tonight.”

 

“Can we go to Vee’s?” Honey asked sweetly.

 

“We’ll have to talk to her about it, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” Ena shrugged. “Although, there are a lot of other restaurants in town that are really good that we haven’t been to yet.”

 

“Okay, Ena-chan!” Honey giggled. “I can’t wait to meet Meg-chan!”

 

“I’m sure she can’t wait to meet you either.” Ena glanced at everyone else. “Have we calmed down now?”

 

Nods.

 

“Great! I thought we could go to a mall while we wait for Honey and Mori.”

 

And then everything exploded again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ena sighed as she was dragged into another store by the Host Club. The van had gotten them a few stares, even more so when the exchange students piled out. The group of men (and Haruhi and Ena) sauntered into the mall, but that was the end of their composure. Tamaki and the twins shot off like kids in a candy store while Kyoya wandered away by himself, muttering something about ‘flashbacks’ and ‘idiot Tamaki’.

 

Soon, the three idiots returned for the girls, dragging them away from the bookstore they had found and into store after store. Haruhi wasn’t able to get away, being held onto by the boyfriend most of the time, but Ena managed to escape to the food court and get a frappuccino. She sat on one of the benches of the upper level, swinging her legs as she sipped at the iced treat.

 

“I see that you’ve found caffeine.” A voice pointed out from next to her, giving Ena her second heart attack of the day.

 

She glanced up at the dark haired man, who in turn sat at her side.

 

“Want some?” Ena offered the drink to Kyoya, who gave it a disdainful look.

 

“Not really.”

 

“You’re a purist, huh?” Ena teased.

 

“I just prefer my coffee without any additives.” The man shrugged.

 

The two sat quietly together, Kyoya being his usual buinessy self and Ena enjoying her coffee. As they sat, a song started playing from Ena’s pocket.

 

“ _Ooo child, things are gonna get easier...._ ” The Five Stairsteps sung.

 

“I gotta answer this,” Ena pulled out her phone, “that’s my brother.”

 

Kyoya gestured for her to do so and returned to his work.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Why aren’t you here?!_ ” A loud voice came from the cell.

 

Ena flinched, having expected this for a while. “Heyyy Henry.”

 

_“Don’t ‘hey’ me! I wanna know why my big sister isn’t coming home for summer vacation!”_

“Some stuff came up...” Ena glanced at Kyoya, who appeared to be listening. “I’m a little busy at the moment.”

 

_“What stuff?”_

“Um, exchange students from Japan?”

 

_“...what does that have to do with you?”_

“I’m supposed to tour them around and help them acclimate to America.” Ena felt a little uncomfortable having this conversation in front of Kyoya, but it couldn’t really be helped.

 

_“...that sucks.”_

“Not really. They’re pretty nice.”

 

Kyoya motioned to Ena’s empty cup and the garbage can. Ena shook her head confusedly, but he just grabbed her cup and walked it over.

 

“Hen, you’ll never believe who I met.”

 

_“Who?”_

“Kyoya Ootori, of the Ootori group.”

 

_“...are you serious!?”_

Ena laughed. “I’m looking at him right now. He just threw away my trash for me and he’s walking back over here.”

 

_“Oh my gosh! Can I talk to him?”_

“We’re actually at a mall right now, so it may not be the best time.” Ena frowned up at Kyoya, who was standing in front of her, holding out his hand for her phone. “Actually, he’s asking to talk to you.”

 

Ena handed the cell.

 

“Hello, Henry?” Kyoya asked, flicking on the charming switch. “Your sister told me you want to be a doctor.”

 

Ena could just barely hear Henry respond.

 

“I’m planning to study it a little, but afterwards I’m going into business.”

 

More muffled talking.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry about that. Ena has been a wonderful guide to us though and we’re glad you were able to lend her to us.”

 

A pause and a question.

 

“He’d like to talk to you again.” Kyoya passed back the phone.

 

“Yes?”

 

_“...he’s pretty cool.”_

“Yeah, he is.” Ena laughed. “I really am sorry.”

 

_“I guess it’s okay. As long as you call a lot and we can Skype.”_

“Of course! Whenever you want.”

 

_“Okay. Mom’s calling me, so I gotta go. Bye Ena.”_

“Bye Hen. Love you. Talk to you soon.”

 

They hung up and Ena sighed, staring down at her screen. That went better than she could of hoped, but still not well. Henry had sounded really disappoint there at the end. No amount of hero worship would stop him from being upset about all of this.

 

“When were you assigned to us?” Kyoya asked, sitting back down on the bench.

 

“Uh, the day I met you?” Ena answered.

 

“Were you planning to go back to Oregon?”

 

“Yes.” Ena nodded. “I got held up over Spring Break, so I haven’t seen my family since last Christmas.”

 

“And you probably won’t until the next.” It wasn’t a question, but Ena nodded anyways.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kyoya hummed, turning back to his phone. The silence was a little less easy now. She hadn’t told anyone else in group about this yet. Ena didn’t want to make it seem like she didn’t want to be there, even though that was mostly the case. She enjoyed the Club enough, it was just difficult being away from her family when she expected to spend months with them. Ena gave another sigh, before rising. Kyoya’s eye followed her movements behind his glasses.

 

“We better find everyone else, we need to meet up with Honey and Mori soon.”

 

Kyoya nodded, standing and motioning for her to lead the way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner with Megan was pleasant. She was as bubbly as always and the Club seemed enamored with her. Honey and Mori had taken to her during their tour and now they talked like old friends. Megan had picked a nice restaurant near the school to eat at and everyone seemed impressed with the food. The college student wasn’t on a scholarship and although she wasn’t as snooty as everyone else at the schools could be, she was still on the wealthy side.

 

“I’m glad that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai will have a friend at the college.” Haruhi told Megan at one point during the dinner.

 

“I’m just glad I could help out!” Megan smiled sweetly. “I’ll introduce them to my group, so they’ll be in good hands.”

 

“When did you and Ena meet?” Kaoru asked the college student.

“Well, she transferred over during her sophomore year, which would be first year for you guys. We were in the same English class because she’s a freaking genius.”

 

“Aren’t you two years older than her?” Hikaru jumped in.

 

“Yeah, like I said, genius. She was in all senior classes last year and she’s probably going to have to walk over to the college for classes next year.”

 

The Host Club all turned to Ena, who was ducking her head during the conversation.

 

“I’m on a scholarship, so I have to work really hard to make sure my grades are good. I just...over did it a little bit and they had to put me into advanced classes.”

 

“Ena-chan, you’re really smart, huh?” Honey beamed, making the girl sputter a little.

 

“I wouldn’t say that! I just like learning things and get ahead in school work.”

 

“Oh don’t listen to her, she’s just trying to be humble.” Megan nudged her friend’s side. “You’re allowed to be smart, child.”

 

“I’m seventeen!”

 

Soon after, they had finished their meals and parted ways, the Club heading back to the dorm and Megan to her apartment downtown. In the van, everyone talked about Megan and how nice she was. Ena remained mostly silent, thinking back on what she had discussed with Kyoya earlier. Should she tell everyone that she’d been planning to go home? Did it matter?

 

It felt like she was being dishonest. Here she was, acting like the happy-go-lucky tour guide when she was really thinking about how she wouldn’t be seeing her family for months. Homesickness hit her hard after her talk with Henry. Probably because the fact she wasn’t going home had become more of a reality.

 

They arrived back at the dorms and everyone but Ena climbed out of the car and into the building. Ena rested her head on the steering wheel, sighing unhappily. A headache was coming on fast and she could tell that the groggy feeling from earlier was kicking back in. A quick knock came on her window and she looked up to see Haruhi standing there, looking concerned.

 

“Are you okay?” She spoke through the glass.

 

Ena nodded, pushing the door open slowly as the girl backed up. “I’m fine. Just tired.”

 

“Alright. You should get to bed early tonight then.”

 

“Yeah, I probably should.” Ena stretched, walking quietly with the girl.

 

“You seem to be quiet since you came back with Kyoya-senpai at the mall. Did he say something to you?”

 

“No, nothing like that.” Ena assured her. “I just got a call from my little brother.”

 

“Oh.” Haruhi followed the girl into the lobby. “The one that you miss?”

 

“Yeah. It’s just...” Ena tugged at her ponytail.

 

“Just what?” Haruhi asked.

 

“I just...I had planned to go back to Oregon this summer.” Ena said quickly.

 

Haruhi looked confused for a moment, before it seemed to dawn on her. “Oh. You can’t because of us, right?”

 

Ena nodded, she was not loving the way Haruhi worded it, but it was close enough.

 

“I haven’t been home since Christmas.”

 

Haruhi thought a moment and they stayed at a stand-still.

 

“You know, Ena, we’re away from home too.”

 

Ena blinked at the girl.

 

“That is to say, we all know how it feels to be away from our families.” Haruhi added. “You don’t have to keep it all to yourself.”

 

“I...”

 

“Ha-RU-hi!!! ENA!” Tamaki called from upstairs. “We’re going to watch a movie!”

 

Haruhi looked up from where his face came. “We’re on our way!”

 

“You don’t have to be alone in this.” Haruhi told Ena as she headed up the stairs. “We’ll understand if you ever want to talk about it.”

 

Ena remained in the lobby, staring at the floor.

 

“...Okay.”

 

The Club was gathered in Haruhi’s room and they had brought pillows and blankets to cover the floor. Hikaru handed Ena a bowl of popcorn and patted the floor next to him. Tamaki and Haruhi took the loveseat (which the later was very excited about) and the college students had sat up on the couch. Even Kyoya was there, sitting in a recliner and looking at his phone. Ena glanced up at him and caught his eyes.

 

He raised an eyebrow that seemed to say _“Have you figured it out yet?”_

 

Ena nodded and Kyoya inclined his head.

 

“Everybody ready?” Tamaki asked, waving the remote.

 

“Just play it already!” Hikaru threw some popcorn at the man.

 

Tamaki shielded Haruhi, who told group at large that she wasn’t gonna clean up any of the mess they made. Everyone cracked up and Tamaki pressed play. Ena smiled in the dark, listening to the quiet commentary from everyone and nibbling on her popcorn. Sitting here with the Club helped her get out of the funk she’d been in all day and relax. She felt a little closer to everyone. After all, the were even farther away from home than her. She settled against a pile of pillows and enjoyed the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn’t clear, Kyoya and Tamaki are going to be seniors, Ena is as well. The twins and Haruhi are in the Junior year, and obviously, Honey and Mori are attending college. Although it’s a little confusing in the manga, what with the several Christmases and the repeated years at school, I didn’t want to send Tamaki and Kyoya to the college quite yet.


	6. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi's not very good at taking care of herself and sometimes Kyoya has ideas...

After the movie had ended, Ena told the club about her original plans for the summer and admitted that she was disappointed she wouldn’t be going home. Everyone had been understanding, especially Mori and Honey. The older students both had younger siblings they were missing too. With their acceptance, Ena felt the last of the tension that had been plaguing her drift away and she felt more able to settle into life with the Host Club.

 

Soon it was nearing the end of June and Ena was still in Boston. She’d spent the last couple weeks chasing the exchange students around as they explored the city. Ena also made a point of Skyping with Henry at least once a week, if not more often. They were able to talk about what was going on in their lives and it made being so far apart a little easier.

 

Ena’s mom popped by a few times, talking with her daughter about how things were on the West Coast. Juliana, her mom, had started a small jewelry business that was beginning to gain popularity. Richard was getting a promotion at the college he taught at. Henry was hanging out with friends and reading comic books. Everything was right with their world, other than the fact that Ena was on the other side of the country.

 

But even that was okay. Ena’s mom met some of the club members during their chats. Although she was still upset about the whole ordeal, Juliana was endeared by the boy’s charm and apparent affection for her daughter. She particularly liked Haruhi (though, everyone seemed to like Haruhi) and was glad Ena had made a new friend in the girl. Juliana wasn’t as obvious about it as her ex-mother-in-law, but she clearly also thought Ena needed more friends.

 

Between the Host Club and her calls with her family, Ena barely managed to find time to see Lucy and Megan, or stop by Vee’s to get a word in with Barb. Lucy was busy with swimming most of the time and Megan had picked up some summer classes. Barb had double shifts and also spent a lot of time with her brothers, now that school was out. The times the four got together were few and far between, but they all planned to meet up during the Fourth of July carnival and hang out then.

 

Being with the Host Club was hectic and crazy and more than a little tiring, but everything seemed to be going okay for Ena. They group was all happy and healthy, and her job wasn’t too difficult anymore. That is, until a week before the carnival...

 

 

* * *

 

 

_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

Ena awoke to the sound of someone pounding on her door. It had been a much less common occurrence since the first weekend, but on every now and then they’d show up. Sometimes the club members were like high maintenance pets, demanding food or attention early in the morning.

 

The girl checked the time and was happy to see it wasn’t completely unreasonable. Ena rolled out of bed, stumbling over to the door. She opened it warily, staring up at a nervous looking blonde. He was holding up his fist like he was preparing to punch her door some more.

 

“Yes, Tamaki?” Ena rubbed at her eyes.

 

“Haruhi isn’t leaving her room.” The man lowered his fist, wringing his hands together.

 

Ena perked up at that, standing up straighter. “What do you mean?”

 

“She won’t open her door.” Tamaki glanced down the hallway, at his girlfriend’s room.

 

“Have you tried texting her?” Ena asked.

 

He nodded. “She’s not answer my calls either.”

 

Ena sighed, knowing it was more than likely Tamaki was just being dramatic and worrying over nothing. But, on the off chance something was actually wrong, she grabbed a sweatshirt and headed down the hall. Tamaki trailed behind her, looking jumpy. Ena stopped in front of the girl’s door, giving it a light knock.

 

“Haruhi? It’s Ena. Tamaki came and told me you’re not coming out. Is everything alright?” She called softly.

 

“Is he with you?” A rough voice came back.

 

Ena glanced over at the boy, then back at the door. “Yes..?”

 

“Tell him to go away.”

 

Tamaki made a sputtering sound. “Bu-But!”

 

“If we’re going to get to the bottom of this, you’d better leave.” Ena told him.

 

He huffed, gazing forlornly at Haruhi’s door. Ena made a little shoo motion and he trudged back to his room, each step deliberately slow and measured. Pausing before opening to door, Tamaki turned and looked back at Ena with the most pitiful puppy eyes she’d ever seen. It was enough to make her want to run over and comfort the boy. Well, almost.

 

“That’s not gonna work on me Tamaki, I have a little brother.” Ena crossed her arms.

 

He sighed, entering his room. Ena waited a beat to make sure he was actually in his room and not just loitering behind the door before turning back to to problem at hand.

 

“‘Kay, he’s gone.”

 

Haruhi cracked the door open, letting Ena in before locking it behind her. The lights were low and the girl was wrapped in a blanket, wearing and old t-shirt and some pajama pants. Judging by the snotty tissues in the trash and Haruhi’s pale complexion, she was sick.

 

“Got a cold?”

 

Haruhi nodded, before giving a violent (if not kinda adorable) sneeze.

 

“It looks worse that it is.” She explained, her voice nasally due to a stuffed nose. “I just don’t want Tamaki to worry. He’d make a big fuss if he saw me like this.”

 

“Well, it’s not gonna get better if you just hide away in here.”

 

“I know.” Haruhi sighed, sniffling.

 

Ena guided Haruhi over to the couch, having her sit down. “What do you usually do when you’re sick?”

 

“Um. I usually just wait for it to be over.”

 

“That doesn’t sound very effective.” Ena frowned.   
  
The younger girl shrugged, blowing her nose in some tissue. Ena sighed at the girl’s passive attitude. In the past couple of weeks, Ena had grown used to Haruhi’s indifferent nature and even come to enjoy her bluntness. She was a straight shooter and able to call the boys out on their BS. But sometimes, when Haruhi was negligent towards herself, Ena felt herself getting frustrated.

 

“There’s nothing special you do, or medicine that you know helps?”

 

“Well, I guess...” Haruhi thought a moment, “sometimes my dad would make a stew pot. It wasn’t always very good, but the thought was nice.”

 

Ena grinned, now they were getting somewhere. “I have an idea. Why don’t you write me a grocery list, in English so you can practice, and I’ll buy everything we need at the supermarket. Then, when I get back, you can guide me through making it. Does that sound okay?”

 

“That sounds fine.” Haruhi allowed, grabbing some paper and a pen.

 

She methodically wrote out each other ingredients in her small, neat handwriting. When she finished, Haruhi passed Ena the list. Giving it a quick glance over, Ena figured she could run to the Asian market near the dorms.

 

Ena instructed Haruhi to drink some tea and rest while she went out. “Also, don’t let the boys in if you don’t want to. It would probably be best to avoid getting everybody else sick as well.”

 

Haruhi nodded, curling back into her nest of blankets and closing her eyes. She was out like a light in moments. Ena huffed, though it was more of a laugh than anything else, and adjusted the girl’s blankets a little. She reached out and felt Haruhi’s forehead, wincing at the temperature. Ena would probably get some cold medicine while she was out too.

 

Ena locked the door behind her and stepped out into the hallway, only to run straight into someone.

 

“Tamaki-” Ena sighed.

 

“Is she okay?” Tamaki asked, still looking jittery.

 

“She’s sick.” Ena explained. “And she didn’t want you worrying. Although, locking you out seemed to worry you more...”

 

“Haruhi is ill?!” Tamaki cried.

 

“And sleeping!” Ena shushed him, waving her arms. “I’m gonna make her some food and get her some cold medicine.”

 

Tamaki followed her back to her room. “I must accompany you!”

 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea...”

 

“But I want to help!”

 

Ena groaned, wiping a hand over her face. Tamaki turned to puppy eyes back on, this time with more force. It was super effective. The girl scowled at him before throwing her hands in the air.

 

“Fine!”

 

Tamaki instantly dropped the act, replacing the look with a huge smile. “Thank you Ena! I promise I will be helpful.”

 

“Great. Give me a second to get dressed, okay?”

 

Tamaki nodded eagerly, saluting and standing at attention outside her door. Ena sighed again and closed her door. She threw on some clothes acceptable for venturing out into public, deciding to just put her sweatshirt back on over a tank top. Grabbing her purse and the van keys, Ena reopened the door, unsurprised to see Tamaki in the same exact pose she’d left him in.

 

“Do you want tell anyone else that we’re leaving?” Ena questioned as they went down the stairs and into the lobby.

 

Tamaki shook his head. Ena rose an eyebrow in return.

 

“They’d probably want to come too and it would be more of a hassle.”

 

Ena blinked. “Um, wow. Okay.”

 

“What?” Tamaki looked over at her curiously.

 

“You’ve just always seemed like the ‘gung-ho, let’s go on an adventure everybody!’ kind of guy.”

  
Tamaki shrugged. “I love my friends, but I know they can be a handful.”

 

“Huh.” Ena hopped into the driver’s side, Tamaki taking Kyoya’s usual spot in the passenger seat. “Well alrightie then.”

 

Tamaki smiled sunnily, poking at the radio until a pop station come on. “Where are we going first?”

 

“There’s a Walgreens around the corner, they have medicine and stuff like that. Then I need to pick up ingredients for a stew pot, we should be able to get everything we need at the Asian market.”

 

“Let’s go!” Tamaki bounced excitedly, apparently over his moment of maturity.

 

“Right.” Ena pulled out of the parking lot.

  
Tamaki was very interested in the various things being sold in the Walgreens. He was fascinated in the wide range in products, from shampoo to snacks. Ena had to drag him away from the magazine section so she could actually buy what they came in for. She found a medicine that wouldn’t make Haruhi too drowsy and some cough drops. Tamaki ended up leaving with a bag of various things he thought would make his girlfriend feel better, mostly snacks but a few random trinkets as well.

 

The trip in the Asian market was more chaotic, because Tamaki kept running off to look at the different things and see if he could find any of the things that he loved from back home. Eventually, Ena just let him to it, trying to find everything she needed and get out quickly.

 

She browsed the aisles, grabbing things from the list and feeling extremely grateful she could read all the boxes. When Ena reached the bottom of her list, she realized she’d probably need to find some special pot to make the stew in. Ena found an older woman working in the dish section and asked her what would work the best.

 

The woman was delighted at her interest, and started describing the benefits of the different pots they had. Soon, she was able to find one that would work for the girl. It was a cast iron pot, with a light wooden lid. It was a little on the pricey side, but Ena figured she would be able to use it more than once so it was already to get it.

 

While on that vein of thought, Ena headed back through the store, looking for things she might want. She picked up some dried mango and a few other snack-type things. There were also some rarer fruits in the produce section, so Ena grabbed a couple of those as well. When she was satisfied with her selections, she glanced around the store.

 

_Now I just had to find my missing companion and I’ll be set to check out._

Ena pushed her cart around, searching for the blonde French man over the heads of the other shoppers. Eventually she caught sight of him, surrounded by a group of girls in the manga section. Ena held back a laugh, of course.

 

Ena approached the group, all chattering and giggling at what Tamaki was saying. The man in question was gesturing grandly, describing some Japanese history that seemed a bit off to Ena. Samurai's didn’t really use horse fat to clean their swords, did they? The girl cleared her throat, grabbing Tamaki’s attention.

 

“I’ve got everything we need, are you ready to check out?”

 

“Of course!” Tamaki walked over Ena, looking in the cart. “Wow, that’s a lot!”

 

“Yeah, Haruhi doesn’t mess around with her stew pots.”

 

“Well, princesses,” Tamaki turned to girls, who tittered amongst themselves at the name, “I must bid you _adieu_.”

 

“Awww...” A few girls gave Ena nasty looks for dragging away Tamaki.

 

Ena managed to avoid rolling her eyes, pulling the waving man to the front of the store. The cashier checked out all the food and Ena winced as the price kept climbing higher and higher. When it finally stopped, Ena reached into her purse with a sigh, about to get out her wallet when Tamaki stopped her.

 

“I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Really?” Ena asked, surprised. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. It’s for Haruhi, so I want to help.” Tamaki pulled out a shiny debit card.

 

“Some of that stuff is for me though...” Ena shifted uncomfortably. “At least let me pay you back for what’s mine.”

 

“Think of it as a gift!” Tamaki smiled at her. “A thank you for being so kind!”

 

Ena stopped arguing, more than a little touched. She watched as the cashier scanned Tamaki’s card and handed it back. The blonde was still grinning as he helped her carry the bags back to the car. They piled everything into the back seat and climbed in themselves. It was just a quick drive back to the dorms and the pair carried everything upstairs together.

 

A small crowd had formed outside Haruhi’s door, whispering to each other. Kaoru noticed Tamaki and Ena first, pointing them out to the rest of the group. Soon they were flocked to and everyone was talking at once. Well, Hikaru was whining and Honey was chattering about something another while the others tried to get a word in. Ena was reminded of the chaos a few weeks ago, right before they had all gone to the mall. She held up a hand and, amazingly, everyone stopped talking.

 

“Kaoru.” Ena pointed at the red head. “Shoot.”

 

“Haruhi won’t open her door and we couldn’t find either of you two. You weren’t answer you phone.”

 

Ena slapped her forehead, realizing she had left it in her room. “Sorry about that, I didn’t bring it with me. Haruhi’s not answering because she’s sick and I told her to rest and ignore you if she wanted to.”

 

“Why would you tell her that?” Hikaru crossed his arms.

 

“So you guys won’t catch her cold and get sick too?” Ena explained rationally. “Tamaki and I went out to get her some medicine and stuff for a stew pot.”

 

That seemed to mostly satisfy the Club and they backed off a little bit. Ena suggested that they head back to their rooms, or at least leave Haruhi alone, while she made the stew.

 

“I’ll save some for you all and you can come eat in my room, yeah?”

 

Everyone (reluctantly) wandered off and Ena gave a gentle knock on the door.

 

“I’m back Haruhi.”

 

“....Tamaki?”

 

Ena looked at the boy, who had grocery bags in his hands. “He’s gonna help me carry things in for just a second and then he’ll leave.”

 

Haruhi sighed and opened the door. She looked worse than before, her hair tangled and sticking out in places from her nap. Tamaki looked like he wanted to glomp the poor girl and coddle her, but Ena gave him a pointed look and pulled him to the kitchen. He carried his bags to the counter and dropped them there.

 

Tamaki stood awkwardly in the kitchen, staring between Ena and Haruhi. Ena was about to not-so-subtly tell him it was time to go when he crossed the room to Haruhi. He gently took her arms and bent down to kiss her forehead. Then he looked very seriously into her eyes.

 

“Get better, okay?”

 

Haruhi smiled slowly, before giving a short nod.

 

“If you get sick because of that, don’t blame me.” She told him, her voice as even as ever but somehow Ena knew she was teasing.

 

Tamaki smiled at her and turned to door. He locked eyes with Ena, something about his expressions saying ‘take care of her.’ Ena inclined her head and Tamaki left after giving them one last look, then locking the door behind him.

 

“Well that was ridiculously sweet.” Ena said after a beat.

 

Haruhi laughed softly. “He has his moments.”

 

Ena started pulling things out of bags and setting them on the counter. “So, you gonna teach me how to make this or what?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later, Ena was just finishing up the stew pot. With Haruhi’s instruction and a little online help, she managed not to botch it up. Ena ladled some into a bowl for the younger girl and set her up at the table. She watched anxiously as she took the first bite.

 

“Mmm. It turned out great.” Haruhi hummed, slurping up some beef.

 

Ena relaxed and sighed with relief. “Phew, thank god. I told the boys I’d bring them the rest. Are you good on your own for a little while?”

 

Haruhi nodded, distracted by the food. Ena went to pick up the new pot and head out the door when the teen stopped her.

 

“Thank you for keeping Tamaki busy. He worries a lot.”

 

“Well, he cares a lot, so it stands to reason.” Ena smiled. “You rest up, okay? I’ll make sure you have some peace and quiet for the rest of the day.”

 

Haruhi smiled then. “Thanks.”

 

Ena closed the door with her foot, using both hands to carry the full pot down the hall towards her room. Moving slowly so as to not spill it everywhere, she reached out one hand to grab the doorknob when it turned on it’s own. Ena almost jumped with shock, but managed to regain her composure long enough to prevent the stew pot from tipping.

 

“Holy hell, you gave me a fright!” Ena walked past Hikaru into her room. “I didn’t know you guys were already here.”

 

“Well, you said to come over, so we just waited for you.” The brunette Hitachiin shrugged.

 

“Ena-chan, your art is really good!” Honey was sitting at her desk, looking at the same sketches Hikaru had gone through before. “I didn’t know that you drew.”

 

“She’s always carrying a sketchbook around.” Kaoru pointed out, looking in said sketchbook.

 

“Oh, that’s what that was! I thought it was a book like Kyo-chan has!”

 

Kaoru pointed to a sketch of a dress. “This is one of our mother’s.”

 

Ena placed the pot on the middle of the table and started pulling out bowls. “Yeah, I looked it up after you were telling me about your mom. That one really stuck with me, so I decided to sketch it out.”

 

“How is Haruhi doing?” Tamaki practically attacked the girl once her hands were empty.

 

Ena took it in stride, shoving him off and turning on her electric kettle.

 

“She’s doing much better. The cold medicine seemed to have helped a lot and she’s eating her stew right now. Tea?”

 

“Yes!” Several voices chorused.

 

Ena went about getting out mugs and tea for everyone who wanted it. She set out some water for the rest and gestured to the table.

 

“Eat up!”

 

The boys flocked to the food. Everyone dished out their own bowls and dug in. Ena tried some as well, humming happily at the taste and the feeling of warm broth in her stomach. The others seemed to agree and they all ate with gusto. Soon, all that was left in the pot was a few pieces of chrysanthemum that Tamaki adamantly refused to eat. The club sat around Ena’s table, talking quietly among themselves.

 

“This is kind of weird.” Hikaru piped up during a lull in the conversation.

 

Kaoru gave him a dirty look, but Ena stopped him from jabbing his brother. “No, I’m curious. What makes you say that, Hikaru?”

 

“We don’t usually hang out all together like this without Haruhi.” The teen shrugged. “It’s just strange to not have her here.”

 

“I think that’s reasonable. She’s important to you all and you’re not used to being apart.”

 

The group all nodded in agreement.

 

“But, she’s just down the hall. And she’ll be better soon. So don’t worry, okay?” Ena smiled at the boys. “Are you finished eating?”

 

This time around, everyone cleared their own bowls, even Kyoya looked up from his phone for long enough to help out. He’d been mostly silent throughout the evening, apparently preoccupied with something else. Ena gave him a curious look when he sighed at the screen in frustration.

 

“Is something wrong?” Ena asked as she scrubbed one of the bowls and loaded it into the dishwasher.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Really?” Ena sounded doubtful.

 

“If you must know, there are some numbers from a study we did that just aren’t adding up like they should.”

 

Ena held out a hand, reaching for the phone. “May I see?”

 

The other boys watched on silently, prepared from the Shadow King to brush her off. To their surprise, he passed over the device and let the girl look at it. She scrolled through some spreadsheet or another for moment before turning to her whiteboard. Ena began scribbling out some numbers, what looked to be statistics, and tapped the pen to her lip thoughtfully. Kyoya came up beside her, looking at the board as well.

 

“Maybe if you try moving the dosage?” She erased the numbers representing the length of time each person had been using some trial drug and replaced with with the amount each took. “Then it might even out...”

 

“Where will the length of exposure go?” Kyoya asked.

 

“Over here?” Ena wrote it on other part of the board. “So now...”

 

“I see.” Kyoya nodded, taking his phone back and typing something into it rapidly.

 

“I have no idea what just happened.” Tamaki admitted.

 

“Ena may have gotten us a step closer to finding a cure for PCOS.”

 

“Wow Ena-chan, that was cool!” Honey hopped to the girl excitedly.   
  


Ena shrugged. “Sometimes writing it all out makes the answer easier to see. Are you guys heading out?”

 

The majority of the club thanked Ena and made their way back to their rooms. Kyoya hung back, standing by the kitchen where Ena was tidying.

 

“May I have a word?”

 

“Sure.” Ena nodded, drying her hands on a towel.

 

Kyoya surprised her by putting away some of the hand wash dishes before speaking. “I know you’ve said that your brother wants to go into the medical field, but did you ever consider it yourself? You have an eye for numbers and a basic understanding of information when it’s first presented to you.”

 

“Oh...I hadn’t really thought about it.”

 

Ena had come all the way to Boston for this school, but she had never really had an end goal. It was always just ‘go to a good school, get good grades, go to a good college, get a good job.’ Art was a passion of hers, but not something she could see herself pursuing. Ena was interested in the sciences as well, but she hadn’t narrowed it down to one specific field yet.

 

“I think you should consider it.” Kyoya leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. “If you are ever looking for a place to work, many of our hospitals have internships and other opportunities to network.”

 

“You mean, your hospitals in Japan, right?” Ena asked dubiously.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I don’t know, that’s kinda...far.” Ena rubbed at her arms.

 

Kyoya rose an eyebrow. “Says someone who traveled across the country to pursue her education?”

 

“Touche.” Ena allowed. “I’ve never really wanted to be a doctor, though. That was always Henry’s dream.”

 

“Even if you don’t want to be a doctor, there are other positions in the field that would fit for you, research and data collection for example." Kyoya stood up straight. “At least consider it.”

  
Ena stared at the man, trying to figure out where he was coming from. They hadn’t spoken much since early on in the Club’s residency, but there was a mutual understanding between them. Don’t cut corners and no beating around the bush. They were straightforward with each other and if Kyoya really though she should do this...

 

“I’ll think about it.” Ena agreed.

 

“Excellent.” He gave a small smile in return, not quite smirk but also not a true grin.

 

Ena glanced over at the clock. “I should probably go check on Haruhi and see if she needs anything.”

 

“I’ll walk with you.”

 

The two left Ena’s room and traveled the short distance across the hall. Kyoya continued on to his room, waving when Ena called out a ‘bye!’. It appeared Haruhi had left her door unlocked this time and Ena walked in without knocking.

 

The girl was laying on the couch again, her bowl from dinner sitting in the sink and her eyes closed. She had probably fallen asleep after eating, which was what Ena had hoped for with the warm food. The more sleep Haruhi got, the sooner she’d get better. Because of this, Ena didn’t want to wake her up to move her to the bed, so she went out into the hall and knocked on Tamaki’s door.

 

“Tamaki, can you help me get Haruhi into bed? She fell asleep on the couch and I don’t think I can pick her up.”

 

The blonde nodded eagerly, excited to be able to help his girlfriend. He hurried onto Haruhi’s room and gently picked her up from the couch. She stirred slightly as he carried her over to her bed.

 

“Sleep, _mon cœur_.” He told her quietly and she stilled.

 

Ena helped to pull the sheets up around her and turned off the lamp by her bed. She placed some tissues and a trash can by the bed, in case the younger girl needed them in the night, and a fresh glass of water. Tamaki dropped a quick kiss on the sleeping girls forehead and the two left the room.

 

“Her forehead isn’t as warm as before.” Tamaki noted, looking pleased.

 

“Did you kiss her head just to check?” Ena laughed lightly.

 

“Well, it worked didn’t it?” Tamaki smiled at the teen. “But I also kissed her because I love her.”

 

“That much is apparent.” Ena was only a _tiny bit_ sarcastic.

 

“What is it Ena?” Tamaki grinned. “Are you intimidated by the strength of mine and Haruhi’s bond? Not many get to witness a love so pure and strong!”

 

“You are ridiculous, you know that?” Ena pushed the boy back towards his room.

 

“Ridiculously in _looove_.” Tamaki chanted, obviously teasingly.

 

Ena rolled her eyes. “Save it for your girlfriend, dork.”

 

The blonde laughed heartily, returning to his room while still wearing that crazy smile. Ena was a bit surprised by his teasing, he usually only acted like that towards Kyoya and the twins. It was easy to forget that he was just a goofy teenaged boy and not some dramatic aristocat. Well, maybe he was a bit of both.

 

Ena threw herself down on her couch once she got back in her room, checking her cell phone for the first time all day. Lucy had texted her, asking about when they were going to meet up for the carnival. It was only a few days away by now...

 

Ena shot off a quick response, telling her she’d discuss it with the boys and Haruhi the next day. It was getting a little late to bother them all now. She rolled to her feet, wandering around her room aimlessly, trying to find something to do.

 

The conversation with Kyoya popped up in her mind and Ena realized that she still had to consider what the man had suggested. Although being a doctor wasn’t exactly what she was leaning towards, the research and experimental aspect of medicine was fascinating. just getting a look at some of the numbers from a project that day had interested her and proved an interesting challenge.

 

It was strange that it had never occurred to Ena before to think about her future. She was always worrying about her friends and family and what they were going to be doing. Ena was the one who told her mother to try selling some of the little trinkets she made, and encouraged Lucy to join the swim team over the summer. She was also the one to spent hours researching with Henry and try to get Barb’s little brother into Beecher.

 

But this next school year, Ena was going to be a senior. She’d have to start seriously thinking about what she wanted to do after high school, sooner as opposed to later. There wasn’t really time to daddle, considering application deadlines at colleges and other things that she had on her plate for the next year. She could just continue on at the university after the year was over...but did she really want to?

 

Japan was suddenly an option in her life, and from what Kyoya was saying, it sounded like he was offering her a job with the Ootori group. Ena ran her hands through her hair, staring at the equations still let over on her whiteboard. Maybe...

 

The teen shook her head, deciding it was too late to be stressing over this. Ena threw on some pajamas and climbed into bed. Despite her racing thoughts, she managed to fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing, I asked on FF too. Do you guys think I should shorten the name of this fic to Curious Nature?


	7. It's Time for a Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the Fourth of July Festival has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late guys, but school is over now and new chapters should start being posted regularly.
> 
> Also, Curious Nature turned one last month! Thank you all for sticking with me and Ena for a year, even when we weren’t around.

The next morning, Haruhi woke up fever free and more chipper than she’d been in a while. Ena still insisted that she took it slow and drank plenty of fluids, but by the end of the day it was clear that any lingering sickness had passed. Thankfully, no one else appeared to have caught the bug, due to Ena and Haruhi’s careful quarantining. Tamaki was a little sniffly, but when Ena checked his temperature, he told the teen he was just ‘overcome with joy at his girlfriend’s recovery’.

The following week passed uneventfully, everyone was riled up in anticipation for the coming fair. Tamaki would recite the history of the Revolutionary War to anyone who would hold still long enough to listen. Ena was trapped by him once, but when she heard his convoluted retelling of the war, involved dastardly red coat ninjas and something about the Liberty Bell being a token that the British tried to steal, she hit him over the head with her AP US History book and told him to ‘read up’.

Honey was all fired up for the many sweets that were supposed to be there, and told Ena he was hoping to find a present for his girlfriend back home. Ena was completely shocked that the little college student was the only one in the group to have a significant other (other than the obvious TamaHaru relationship going on) and demanded to be told the whole story. This lead to Ena finally visiting Honey’s dorm, eating cake and drinking tea while he told her all about Reiko. After hearing the tale and seeing how smitten Honey was with the girl, she decided they were cute. Even more so after seeing a picture of the two, Honey all big smiles and sunshine, and her smiling softly and wearing dark clothes. They were as different as night and day and somehow it worked.

Hikaru was on Ena’s case about “any special dress codes” they had to follow for the festival. Ena had the poor boy half convinced that it was rude to attend any Fourth of July party without wearing an American flag on your person. He was totally buying it until Kaoru came in and set him straight. He spent the rest of the week glaring at Ena with a half angry, half impressed expression. Kaoru gave her a thumbs up whenever he saw her and would occasionally high five her when they passed each other in the dorms.

Even Haruhi was acting up. She nearly burnt down the building because she got so distracted by Ena’s description of the festival foods that she forgot to watch the grilled cheese she was making. The boys had to separate the two for fear of destroying the dorms (and more food) or Haruhi drowning on her own drool.

When the day of the festival finally arrived, Ena was amazed to find that no one had come into her room early in the morning to bother her. She woke up slowly, made herself coffee and breakfast and was able to get ready in peace and quiet. It was an unexpected luxury. The only signs that anyone else was in the dorms was the occasional sound from outside her door and the text from Kyoya saying they’d all be ready to go at three.

Ena pulled on some lightweight, comfortable clothes. A navy pair of shorts that Megan swore made her legs look great, a red tank top, and a sweatshirt if it got cold in the evening. She pulled her up into a high ponytail, trying to keep it off her neck, and grabbed a white pair of shades. Her makeup was minimal, seeing as it was going to be _hot_ and dealing with it later would be too much of a bother. Finally, she threw on some sneakers, knowing full well that most of the day would be spent walking around.

Ena put some water bottles and protein bars into a backpack, just in case, as well as her wallet and a first aid kit. Others may see that as overzealous, but one never knew with the Host Club. When she was completely ready, it was just about three, and she stepped out of her dorm for the first time that day.

The Club was already gathered outside her door, looking for all the world as if they were about to knock.

“Ena-chan, you look great!” Honey beamed, earning nods from other members of the Club.

“Thank you, so do all of you.”

The group was dressed stylishly, all looking rather dashing in their different outfits. Haruhi had a summer dress on with Tamaki’s name all over it (Metaphorically, of course, though Ena wouldn't put it past the blonde...) and Ena was glad to see she was wearing practical shoes. Compared to the clothing they wore when they first got to America, all mixed prints and crazy layering, it was amazing how Western they looked. It was as if they were trying to blend in, yet still be noticeable with their brand label clothing.

“Who would have thought that the girl dressed in a frumpy little school uniform when we meet her would be able to dress herself at all, let alone well.” Hikaru commented offhandedly.

Ena punched him lightly, taking it for the backhanded compliment it was, and grabbed the straps of her backpack.

“Everybody ready?”

There were nods all around.

“Then let’s move out!”  
  


The Club cheered and stomped down the stairs, probably terrifying the poor soul at the desk in their haste. Ena bumped shoulders with Haruhi, who had hung back.

“You excited?” The older girl asked.

Haruhi nodded thoughtfully. “It’ll be an interesting experience, that’s for sure.”

The girls headed to the lobby together, stepping into the hot and humid outdoors.

“Yikes, it only gets like this if it’s going to thunderstorm.” Ena glanced up at the sky, taking in the bright sun and the clouds in the distance.

Haruhi tensed, giving the sky a stressed look.

“Don’t like thunder?”

“Not really, no.”

Ena reached out for her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Okay, I’m sure it’ll pass over us, but if it starts up, let me know it you need to go home. We can drop everything and head back.”

“I don’t want to ruin today for everyone.” Haruhi frowned.

“No one will be upset. Knowing those guys, they’ll be totally fine with coming back here if it means you’ll be more comfortable.”

Haruhi still looked unsure, but nodded and hopped into the van where the boys were already waiting.

“Everyone buckled?” Ena asked the group.

“Yes, Mom!” Hikaru snarked.

Ena glanced over her shoulder, giving him her patented big sister look. He held out for a minute, before withering and giving a dramatic sigh.

“Sorry.”

“That’s what I thought.” Ena gave a self satisfied ‘hmph’. “Traffic’s gonna be a nightmare, so everyone be patient with me, alright?”

“It’s okay Ena-chan!” Honey called from the back seat. “We know driving makes you stressed, so we’ll be quiet.”

“I appreciate that.” Ena smiled at him in her mirror, sticking the key in the ignition.

* * *

They were not quiet. Ena wasn’t sure who exactly told Tamaki that his stage whisper was effective. It sounded less like a whisper and more like he was just shouting with a hoarse voice. Luckily Haruhi was on Tamaki Patrol, and she’d shush him if his excited rambling got to be too much. Ena still spent most of the ride gripping the wheel until her knuckles turned white, trying to keep her rising anxiety at bay.

Whether he was clued in by her shaking arms or the steady stream of cursing Ena was doing under her breath, Kyoya caught on to her panic. She nearly jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder about halfway to the fairgrounds.

“Calm down, you’re doing fine.” Although he seemed almost annoyed that he had to tell her this, his voice seemed genuine, and Ena glanced over to see the man giving her a piercing look.

She took a shuddering breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth just like the books told her, and relaxed. “Kay. I got this.”

“Absolutely.” Kyoya agreed and dropped his hand.

The rest of the ride was a little less tense, at least for Ena, and they arrived at the parking lot in one piece. The Club fell over themselves to compliment her driving once they parked. From most people it would be patronizing, but because it was the Host Club, Ena knew they meant it. Even Mori jumped in, saying that she had handled a tricky left turn particularly well.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. We didn’t die and it’s a miracle. Everybody out.” Her words were a bit harsh, but Ena softened it was a grateful smile.

The Club piled out, everyone stretching and chatting in the space next to the van. The twins and Tamaki seemed to have started some elaborate game of tag, laughing and running around in the road.

“Boys, out of the street!” Ena called gesturing to the big SUV sitting in the road waiting to pass them.

The idiots jump out of the way sheepishly, and Ena gave the harried looking soccer mom an apologetic wave.

“Alright, I told Megan and Lucy that we’d meet them at Barb’s food stand at five, so we have an hour or so to hang out until then. Kyoya, do you have the tickets?”

The bespectacled man gave her a look that clearly said ‘do you really need to ask?’ as he pulled all eight out of his wallet. Ena raised her hands defensively, apologizing with her shrug.

“We don’t have to stick together if you don’t want-” Ena began, only to be ignored as everyone ran off towards the fairgrounds. “...right.”

Kyoya was the only one left behind, and he motioned to the ticket booth. “Shall we?”

“Sure.”

The pair gave their tickets to the bored looking teen at the booth, and both received a little stamp to signify that they’d paid. From the entrance to the park, Ena would see Tamaki dragging Haruhi towards the games, Honey ruining his supper with a huge cotton candy and Mori faithfully following behind, and the twins booking it to the biggest and scariest looking ride. The teen sighed, checking her phone for the time and hoping they’d all head towards the food stalls when they were meant to.

“What should we do first?” Kyoya asked, studying the festival with a critical eye. “We may as well stick together until dinner.”  
  
Ena nodded in agreement and took in the fair. “There are some cool looking games that way, or rides...”

“Everyone will be trying to get on the rides, because the park’s just opened. I say we go the games.”

“Alright.”

The first game was the classic ‘throw a ball, hit some bottles’ kind of thing. Kyoya handed the man at the counter enough money to get them both three balls.

“Care to make a wager?”

Ena rose an eyebrow. “What kind of wager?”

“If I hit all at the bottles down, I get to choose where we go next and vice versa.”

“The stakes don’t seem very high.” Ena picked up one of the baseballs, feeling the weight and tracing the stitching with her thumb.

“Then, whoever wins gets to choose where the other goes until dinner.” Kyoya allowed.

“That’s much better.” Ena grinned, turning to her own stack.

She recalled all the summers she spent playing baseball with Richard and Henry in the field at her middle school. Ena was sure she could win, but Kyoya did have a nasty competitive streak. She learned that much after a particularly brutal round of Mario Kart which lead to them having to buy a new controller. And TV. Hopefully he wouldn’t flip out if he lost, but one never knew with Kyoya.

Kyoya’s first ball flew, catching Ena by surprise, and toppled the first two layers of the stack. The last two chipped away at the remaining layers, leaving only two bottles in the bottom row. Kyoya sighed, scooting out the way so Ena could take her turn.

Watching Kyoya had given Ena an idea of where the best place to throw was, all she had to do was get the ball to the right spot. She wound up, and chucked the ball, hitting the bottles hard and fast. They all fell in a loud crash.

Ena couldn’t help the manic grin that grew on her face. The man behind the counter gave her an appraising look, and informed her that she could choose any of the large plushies.  Ena studied them, before her eyes fell on the perfect stuffed animal. She pointed it out and the man passed it over with a tip of his hat.

Ena spun to face Kyoya, holding out the plushie with a smile.

He frowned at it, and then at her. “What?”

“For you!”

“If you think I’m going to spend the rest of the day carrying around a stuffed unicorn-”

Ena cut him off. “You said I could choose what you have to do until dinner, so I want you to play more games and carry around this prize I got for you until then.”

Kyoya’s frowned deepened, but by now other people had started to notice the exchange. And older couple gave Kyoya a disapproving look, as if to say ‘look at the young man and how rude he’s being to his date’. Ena knew she had him trapped, and waved the pink monstrosity with a growing grin.  Kyoya scowled before snatching the unicorn and tucking it under his arm. Ena barked a laugh at the sight of him before reigning in her joy.

__

_Better not rile him too much._

“Let’s go check out the fishing game.”

And so the pair spent the next hour winning increasingly embarrassing prizes for each other. Ena had the advantage of being able to stuff most of them into her backpack and some carnie took pity on Kyoya and gave him a complimentary tote bag for his. When it was time to meet up with the others, the only thing Ena hadn’t managed to fit in her bag was a giant shark plushie and Kyoya had several cheap costume necklaces around his neck and a bag full of prizes.

Ena caught sight of Megan’s head over by the food stalls and nudged Kyoya in the right direction. Lucy was there too, dwarfed by Megan’s height, and she waved when she caught sight of the duo.

“You guys are the last ones here, everyone else is waiting over by the picnic tables.” Lucy told them.

“Oh wow. Let’s drop our stuff off with them and head back for food, okay?” Ena asked Kyoya who gave a nod.

They made their way over the Host Club, all sitting and talking at the biggest table in the area.

“Ena-chan, Kyo-chan!” Honey called out to them happily. “There you are!”

“Someone’s been busy.” Hikaru rose an eyebrow at their prizes.

Ena promptly hit him over the head with the shark, before dropping her bag by Haruhi. “Make sure none of them take my stuff, yeah?”

“Sure.”

“Kyoya?” Ena glanced up at him. “Wanna go get some food from Barb’s stall?”

“May as well.” He agreed and they walked back to where Megan was standing.

Ena could hear whispers start up at the table after they left, but ignored it for the most part. They were probably just continuing whatever they’d been talking about earlier, right?

Ena ordered a burger from a busy Barb and Kyoya got the hottest item on the menu, a spicy chilli steak. She rolled her eyes when Kyoya insisted on paying and carrying their food back to the Club, but didn’t put up too much of a fight.

“So what have y’all be up to?” Ena asked as she took a seat between Kyoya and Haruhi.

“Takashi and I found lots of sweets!” Honey declared happily, holding an ice cream cone in one hand and a corn dog in the other.

“Not too many, I hope.” Ena gave Mori a questioning look.

“Mitsukuni knows his limits.” Mori rumbled.

“Alright then. What about you two?” Ena motioned to the twins.

“I wanted to ride the rollercoaster, but Kaoru made me go on the tilt-a-whirl first.” Hikaru pouted.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, bumping shoulders with his brother. “We went on the rollercoaster afterward though.”

“That’s good.” Ena smiled.

“Haruhi and I played some games!” Tamaki jumped in, pointing at a pile as big Ena’s of prizes.

Haruhi sighed, a bit exasperated, but still smiled at her boyfriend.

“Kyoya and I did too, but we didn’t see you over there.”

“Well, um,” Tamaki deflated a little, “I wanted to go over and say hi but Haruhi said we should leave you two alone. Besides, you looked like you were having fun.”

“Oh.” Ena thought. “I guess we were. I wouldn’t have minded hanging out with you guys, though.”

Haruhi gave Ena a strange look, but turned away before Ena could question it. Tamaki also seemed to be trying to convey something to Kyoya with a series of vague hand movements and weird facial expression. Kyoya responded by rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Ena narrowed her eyes, feeling like she was missing out on something important, but the conversation started back up before she could ask.

“Does anyone know when the fireworks will start?” Megan walked up with Lucy, taking a seat at the edge of the table.

“Well,” Ena checked her phone, “whenever it gets dark, I suppose. But I’m not sure when that is.”

“There’s a great spot on the hill where we can all hang out while the shows on.” Lucy explained. “And I brought tons of blankets for sitting on.”

“That sounds wonderful!” Tamaki exclaimed happily.

The conversation rolled along smoothly, everyone talking about what they wanted to do next. Ena advised that everyone stayed off the faster rides for a bit after eating. Lucy and Hikaru snarked a “alright _Mom_ ” at the same time, causing the others to tease them. The first to turned beat red and even Hikaru looked a little embarrassed but covered it up by acting indignant.

“Is everyone done eating?” Ena asked a bit later.

Nods all around.

“Can we agree to meet up at the hill when it starts getting dark?”

More nods.   
  


“Cool! Let’s-”

“I have to go to bathroom!” Haruhi hopped up from her seat. “Ena, will you come with me?”

“Oh, uh, sure?”

The younger girl grabbed her seniors hand, dragging her along behind her.   
  


“Oh, Haruhi. Could you be more obvious?” Ena heard Hikaru sigh.

* * *

Ena waited outside the restroom while Haruhi ran in, trying to figure out why exactly she had been pulled away. Ena wasn’t stupid, she knew that Haruhi had some reason for making them both leave so abruptly. And it most likely had something to do with the strange look Haruhi had given her earlier. Maybe she was worried about the thunderstorm again, and was trying to let Ena know without saying it outright?

Haruhi shuffled out of the bathroom, looking a little embarrassed.

“Everything alright?” Ena asked.

“Yeah.”

“If you’re ready, let’s head back-” Ena started.

Haruhi cut her off. “Wait! Um, let’s go look over there.”

The younger teen pointed to some stands in the distance, the opposite direction of their table. Ena quirk her brow. Haurhi grabbed her hand and was about to drag her off again, but Ena held her ground, not letting the girl pull her.

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong, Haruhi?” Ena put her hands on either of Haruhi’s shoulders, looking at her seriously. “Is this about the storm? You know we can leave if you need us too.”

“No, no. That’s not it.” Haruhi looked anywhere but Ena, before meeting her eyes. “It’s just...those stalls look interesting.”  
  


Ena dropped her hands, confused as to why Haruhi was acting so strangely. “You’re not a very good liar, you know that?”

Haruhi sighed. “Yeah, I know. Just trust me, we shouldn’t go back to the table just yet.”

Ena wrinkled her nose, dissatisfied with the girl’s response. It struck her that, despite the month they’d been in America, Ena still didn’t know the Host Club very well. Not well enough to be able to find a reason for their strange behavior, at least. Maybe she’d never be able to read the Club, but she could at least let them know she had faith in them, so...

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

The two of them began walking toward what seemed like typical vending booths when Haruhi’s cell buzzed.

“That must be Tamaki.” Haruhi checked the message. “Actually, we should head back now.”

“Alrightie, let’s go.” Ena huffed, giving Haruhi a good natured shove back towards the table. “Just so you know, you can tell me if there’s ever something going on, or if you just don’t want to do something. Don’t feel the need to make excuses.”

“I’ll remember that.” Haruhi nodded appreciatively.

Back at the table, the mood had changed considerably. Tamaki looked like a kicked puppy, curled in sadly on himself until he saw Haruhi. Honey was quietly discussing something with Mori while Hikaru fumed, arms crossed and faced away from most everyone at the table. Kaoru was giving Kyoya an exasperated look, and Megan and Lucy just looked confused.

“Is everything alright?” Ena felt like a broken record.

“Just fine.” Kyoya was using that voice he used when talking to someone he didn’t trust, his smile plastic and his pleasantries sounded fake.

“Right.” Ena sighed, upset at being kept out of the loop. “Well, we’ve got a bit until sundown, so let’s choose something to do.”

Everyone started talking at once, each saying they wanted to go somewhere different than each other. Ena could feel a headache coming on and she shut her eyes against the sun. The noise was getting louder and louder until Ena felt herself slamming her hands on the table, barely in control of her actions. She opened her eyes and everyone at the table as staring at her.

“Ena?” Tamaki stated, his voice questioning.

“It’s fine. Just do what ever you want.” Ena snatched up her backpack and the shark that was still sitting at the table.

She stalked off, not really paying attention to the direction she was heading. Ena could hear the Club and her friends calling her from the table but ignored them, fed up with the way everyone was acting. First Haruhi’s weirdness, then Kyoya treating her like...some sort of _client_...it was all a bit too much.

Ena kept bumping into people, angering others but not really caring. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic and needed a way out. Panic was rising in her throat, choking her and making her limbs shake.

“Shit.” She shuddered, feeling the anxiety rising.

Now was not a good time for a panic attack. Her inhaler was in her first aid kit, but she didn’t have any water, or a place she could get away from everyone. Where could she go that there wouldn't be any people?

Ena remembered the van, sitting in the parking lot outside the fairgrounds. She glanced up, amazed to find that her auto piloted trek had lead her to the front of the park, right where it lead out to the parking lot. Her legs dragged her out to the concrete, and she managed to find the van with little issue.

Unlocking the driver seat, Ena climbed in and started it up, turning the air conditioning on as high as it could go. The cool air felt amazing, and she dropped her things in the backseat, before resting her head against the steering wheel. She counted her breaths, trying to bring herself back down from the attack. It seemed like she got out right in time, because it wasn’t too difficult to focus her breathing back to normal.

Once she was calmed down, Ena thought about what had triggered the attack. While it was true that the Club was acting really weird, she had probably blown in out of proportion. The heat and all the people couldn’t have helped. Ena winced when she thought about how rude she’d been. Everyone had been looking forward to today and she had to ruin it with her stupid anxiety. Ena could feel herself getting overwhelmed again and tried to calm back down.

There was a knock on her door and Ena jumped, almost hitting the horn as she turned to see who it was. A sweet looking Honey stood outside her door, along with the looming figure of Mori. She sighed with relief, glad to see the familiar faces and not some kind of burglar. Ena rolled down the window, allowing her to speak with the college students.

“Hi.” She could hear the shame in her voice. “Look, I’m sorry about that.”

“We’re the ones who should be sorry Ena-chan.” Honey stopped her. “We weren’t being very considerate of your feelings.”

“No, I was rude and I’ve probably ruined today. I know you all were excited to come to fair and I had to freak out and make a big deal over nothing.”

Mori shook his head. “Haruhi told us what you said about the thunderstorm.”

Ena blinked, looking up at the tall man. “Really?”

“After you ran off, Haruhi told us how nice you’d been, and how you made sure she felt safe. She was really grateful, because you made her feel like it was okay to leave if she needed too.” Honey explained.   
  
“Oh.”

“So, why wouldn’t that apply to you, too?” Honey asked.

“What?” Ena felt confused, trying to understand what he meant.

Mori clarified. “If you felt you needed to leave, we would all understand Ena.”

“Yeah, we all care about you a lot.” Honey smiled. “It’s not everyday we let someone new into our hearts, but when we do it’s always someone really special. You’re really special to us Ena-chan, even if we’re not good at showing you that.”

“I...” Ena felt younger than Honey for the first time since she met him. “I didn’t think...”

“It’s okay Ena-chan, you can cry.”

Ena realized that her eyes were welling up. She sniffled, letting them fall.  Honey reached through the window, taking her hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

If you asked her later, Ena wouldn’t admit that she had a rather embarrassing sob, letting all the frustrations of the afternoon and all the anxiety she felt about everything out in one go. When she was done, Mori pulled a handkerchief out of no where and let her clean up. She took it gratefully, blowing her nose and whipping her face before returning it.

“Thank you.” She told them sincerely.

“We’re the ones who should be thanking you.” Mori stuck the cloth into his pocket. “Are you ready to go back?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Ena shut off the van and climbed out.

Mori ruffled her hair once she was on the pavement and Honey grabbed her hand and held it all the way back to the table. Tamaki was pacing and Haruhi was watching him, looking anxious. The twins were sat together, whispering to each other and even Kyoya seemed a bit out of it. Lucy was the first to notice the trio walking towards them.

“There they are!”

Everyone jumped up, falling over each other to reach Ena. Tamaki was apologizing profusely while the twins were straightening Ena’s clothes and hair and being generally touchy feely.

“It’s okay, I’m alright, I just needed a quick timeout to collect myself. I’m sorry if you worried.”

“ _We’re_ sorry!” Tamaki insisted. “We acted horribly towards you. I don’t know how we could ever make it up to you.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Ena shook her head. “It’s all alright, everything is forgiven.”

“Oh Ena!” Tamaki latched onto her. “You’re too good to us! Too pure.”

Ena rolled her eyes as the twins started hugging her as well, and soon everyone joined in and it was a big -embarrassing-hug fest. Passers by were giving the group of teenagers strange looks and Ena could feel her arms falling asleep from lack of blood flow.

“Okay, okay!” Ena laughed. “I get it, we’re good guys, really.”

Everyone let go at once, though Tamaki seemed reluctant, and gave her some space.

“Are we ready to go enjoy the festival?” Ena asked.

The boys whooped in response, running off as a group. Megan and Lucy followed behind them, talking to each other as they went. Ena laughed softly, turning to Haruhi who had waited behind. She looked like she was going to explode, her face turning red as she stared Ena down.

“I’m so _so_ sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you, I just was trying-” Haruhi spoke in a rush, tripping over her words.   
  
“Haruhi..”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, I swear! I was-”

“ _Haruhi!_ ”

The girl stopped, taking a deep breath.   
  


Ena smiled at her. “It’s all fine, really. Whatever was going on, it’s okay. Let’s just go have fun okay?”

Haruhi nodded quickly, still looking upset. Ena reached out, pulling the smaller girl into a quick hug. Haruhi looked surprised when Ena let go.   
  


“Come on, somebody has to keep an eye on those idiots.” Ena pointed in the direction the boys had gone.

Haruhi chuckled, and smiled softly. “Right.”

The two girls walked off together, following behind the Host Club. They caught up to the group, Haruhi taking a spot by Tamaki and Ena walking between the twins. The boys were all yelling and talking, so they couldn't hear the distant rumble of thunder.


	8. But Way Up High There Is Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ena is confused, Kyoya is angry, and feelings are felt.

_The two girls walked off together, following behind the Host Club. They caught up to the group, Haruhi taking a spot by Tamaki and Ena walking between the twins. The boys were all yelling and talking, so they couldn't hear the distant rumble of thunder..._

"Hey Ena, have you gone on the Ferris wheel yet?" Kaoru asked from her left.

"No, I haven't gone on any of the rides actually..."

"Will you with me? I would take Hikaru, but he said he didn't want to." Kaoru stuck his tongue out at his brother over Ena's head.

Ena glanced between the two of them. "Oh, sure! Sounds fun."

"Let's go!" Kaoru exclaimed, grabbing Ena's hand and dragging her off towards the Ferris wheel.

Ena let herself get pulled to the line, which was ridiculously long. It was a bit strange for Kaoru to be adamant like this, but she couldn't help but be glad for the red head's company. The two of them didn't get much time to hang out, seeing as he was generally with his twin. They spent a lot of time together, although according to Haruhi, not nearly as much time as they used to. Still, the Hitachiins were close, and it was difficult to catch one of them on their own.

Ena glanced up at the younger boy, taking in his appearance. While he looked remarkably like his brother, Kaoru had a different sort of feel to him. He was a lot softer, for one, more smiles and less scowls. The hair was another factor, a vibrant color to rival the deep chestnut Hikaru choose to sport. They had still styled it the same when they first arrived in America, but Ena had noticed that Kaoru used a lot less product than his brother and his hair was becoming gradually longer.

"Are you growing your hair out?" Ena asked, catching Kaoru by surprise.

Kaoru rubbed at his neck. "Um, yeah. I was think about it, at least."

"Hmm." Ena considered his hair thoughtfully. "I think it will suit you."

"Thank you." He smiled brightly, looking a little embarrassed. "I've had it the same way for so long, but ever since Hikaru started coloring his, I considered changing it."

"That's brave."

"Really? It's just hair." Kaoru shrugged.

"I think it's more than just that, though." Ena explained. "It represents you branching out from Hikaru. He's already done that with his own hair, but you making the decision to change as well shows that you're growing."

Kaoru blinked at Ena, before giving her another sweet smile.

"You got all that from my hair?"

Ena nodded. "Well, that and other things. Like the fact that you asked me here, rather than just getting Hikaru to come or not going at all."

"Oh. Uh, about that..."

"Wow, we made it to the front!" Ena grabbed Kaoru's hand and pointed.

They had finally reached the front of the line, and the Ferris wheel operator motioned for them to take a seat.

Ena sat down, pulling the buckle over her lap securely before turning to Kaoru. But Kaoru wasn't there. Instead, Hikaru was shoving Kyoya into the seat next to her and doing up his buckle before slamming the bar over them and hopping back. The operator either didn't notice the switch or didn't care because she pulled the lever at the control desk and the wheel began turning.

"What the hell Hikaru?!" Ena shouted at the twin who was laughing maniacally next to a sheepish looking Kaoru.

"It's for your own good!" The redhead insisted, waving them goodbye.

Ena groaned, leaning back into the seat and making it swing slightly. She glanced over at her new companion, who was wearing an expression of such stony anger that she had to look away.

"Those two are idiots." She sighed under her breath.

"I agree." Kyoya responded icily. "Although I don't think they were alone in their actions."

From where they sat, Ena could see Tamaki jumping around near the twins, as well as the tall figure of Mori and two smaller people that were likely Haruhi and Honey.

"Remind me to never take them anywhere fun again." Ena scowled.

"Noted."

Kyoya sounded more pissed off than normal, which was to be expected. Ena patted his arm comfortingly, but he tensed up under her hand and she withdrew.

"I don't know what their deal is today." Ena sighed. "First that whole thing with Haruhi, now  _this_."

"I haven't the faintest clue."

Kyoya's tone implied that he  _did_ know what was going on with Host Club. Ena knew better than to push, and let him be. She gazed out over the park, which was admittedly very beautiful. People bustled about, wandering between booths and rides. Steam rose from the food stalls and wafted through the air, making the park seem smoky and a little mysterious. The lights were starting to pick up as it was getting dark and-

_Wait_.

"It's a bit early for the light's to be coming on." Ena muttered to herself. "It shouldn't be dark yet..."

She glanced up at the sky and there they were. Big, heavy stormclouds, moving in over the fairgrounds. Now that she was up in the air, Ena could hear the rumbling thunder. It was going to rain soon, hard, and Haruhi was down on the ground, unawares.

"Fuck me." Ena moaned.

Kyoya nearly jumped out of his skin. "I beg your pardon-"

"No, no,  _look!_ " Ena gestured at the sky. "A storm is coming in."

"Haruhi." Kyoya glanced up at the clouds.

"Yeah, do you know how long this ride lasts? We should warn them."

Suddenly, there was the crack of lighting and Ena startled. The heavens opened up and poured down. Unfortunately, the Ferris wheel didn't have covered seats and her and Kyoya were completely exposed. They were soaked in an instant.

"I don't think we'll need to tell them." Kyoya commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Ena rolled her eyes. "Not exactly helpful."

"You swear more when you're stressed." Kyoya observed.

"Don't act like you don't, I was there for Mario Kart."

"It's just surprising, considering the fact that you don't tend to unless you're panicked." He amended.

Ena crossed her arms. "Is this your convoluted way of asking if I'm freaked out? Because the answer is yes."

"Don't be. We'll get off the ride as soon as it stops and take everyone home."

_Creak_.

The Ferris wheel came to a slow, halting stop. A raspy voice came over the speakers, apologizing for the inconvenience but warning that the ride would be stuck indefinitely.

"You just had to say something." Ena groaned and began banging her head against the railing.

"Stop that, if you give yourself a concussion there's no way for you to get help." Kyoya grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up.

Ena sighed, leaning back in the seat again. The whole thing creaked horribly as it swung, sounding as if it were going to fall at any minute. Ena grabbed the closest thing to her, which just happened to be Kyoya's arm, and held on tight.

"This is not good. I am not a fan of this."

"I'm not exactly enjoying myself either." Kyoya pointed out. "But I'm sure it'll start back up soon."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx it." Ena frowned.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and Ena returned to her very important job of holding onto him for dear life. She couldn't help but feel this was the cherry on top of the rotten cake that was this day. It shouldn't be that surprising that something as awful and cliche as this was happening to her after the day she'd had. It was all just a big conspiracy to ruin the only thing she'd managed to schedule as the Host Club's guide. Ena felt herself shudder involuntarily when thinking about explaining why all the exchange students went home to Mr. Robles.

That shudder lead into a full on case of shivers and Ena could feel her teeth rattling in her head. She was only wearing the shorts and tank top that had seemed like a great idea that morning. Ena reached for the straps of her backpack, hoping to find her sweatshirt, when she remembered. She'd left all her stuff back in the van when she'd had her panic attack. Of course.

Kyoya pulled at the arm she was latched onto. Ena gave a weak protest, fruitlessly trying to hold on. He merely shook his head, exasperated, and wrapped the arm around her shoulders before pulling her close. Ena blinked in surprise at the sudden proximity and glanced up at him.

"Don't give me that look, if either of us catch pneumonia it'll be a bother." He shrugged.

Ena narrowed her eyes, but couldn't think of an argument. She settled into Kyoya's side, sighing because this was really not an ideal situation at all. Especially after the way Kyoya had been acting that day. Everything was fine at first, she even enjoyed spending time with him and getting all those prizes. But somewhere along the way, he turned into a robot and started treating her like some kind of stranger.

It was all just a bit much and Ena could feel the day catching up with her. She began feeling drowsy and was soon falling asleep.

* * *

_Of course she's fallen asleep._  Kyoya glanced down at the sleeping form of Ena, curled into his side. Her breathing was deep, and shuddering, and she'd occasionally shiver even though they were practically wrapped around each other. The lines between her eyebrows had softened though, and the confused expression Ena had been wearing all day had disappeared.

Kyoya leaned back against the seat, careful not to jostle the sleeping girl. When had it all gone wrong?

The day had started off innocently enough, with the two of them wandering between games and teasing each other. Even though he hadn't won the wager, Kyoya had found himself just enjoying Ena's company. She was a fascinating person, able to keep the conversation rolling whenever it slowed with her wit and humor. Ever since her little demonstration on that first day, her ability to read a situation had been interesting, impressive even.

Then there was that awful meal. Kyoya could tell from Hikaru's comment and the atmosphere that he and Ena had been the topic of conversation before they arrived. Everyone had covered it up by changing the topic, but Kyoya was positive that wasn't the end of it. And it wasn't.

When Haruhi had swept Ena away to the bathroom, Kyoya knew that this was all an orchestration to get them separated.

" _So...Kyoya..." Tamaki traced the grain in table, not meeting Kyoya's eyes._

" _What is it?" He had snapped, more than a little fed up with everyone's strange attitude._

" _What are your intentions towards Ena?" Tamaki sobered up, staring him in the eyes._

" _I have no idea what you mean."_

" _Really?" Hikaru was, as always, indignant. "Because we can all see it."_

" _See what?" Kyoya had sighed._

" _The way you two look at each other. And how she acts around you. She's been guarded since we got here, but she seems to lighten up a little when you're around."_

" _So...?"_

" _Do you like Ena-chan?" Honey asked seriously._

" _I don't dislike her, and I find her interesting, but I don't see how-"_

_Kaoru interrupted. "Not like that. Like, how_ Tono  _likes Haruhi."_

_Kyoya had stopped short, considering. He couldn't really recall a time that he'd ever liked anyone in that way. Sure, he'd grown surprisingly fond of Ena in the short amount of time they'd know each other. But to compare it to Tamaki and his feelings towards Haruhi? It wasn't comparable, at least, not in his mind._

" _No, I don't think so." Kyoya had told them all confidently._

" _So you're just leading her on?" Hikaru had sounded even more enraged._

" _I'm not leading her on. Never have I alluded to being interested in her in any sense other than platonically, so I don't see why-"_

" _It's in the way you act too, Kyoya." Tamaki told him. "You're different around her. You seem brighter, and I can tell that she impresses you. No one's ever impressed you, other than Haruhi."_

And you _. Kyoya thought instantly, before frowning. "So?"_

" _So?" Hikaru scowled. "You're really going to pretend that there's nothing there?"_

" _As far as I'm concerned, there's not."_

" _Come on Kyoya," Tamaki had smiled, trying to turn the mood back around, "you don't mean that."_

" _I do, and I'd rather we dropped this conversation before you get anymore half brained ideas."_

_Tamaki had withered, while Hikaru just looked pissed. Honey and Mori had long since started their own conversation and Kaoru gave Kyoya a look which only could be described as disappointed. Tamaki pulled out his phone, shooting off a text while still giving Kyoya that pitiful puppy dog look._

Soon, Ena and Haruhi had returned, and the topic was all but forgotten in Kyoya's mind. Especially after Ena's panic attack. He was distracted then, feeling a bit worried and strangely guilty about the whole thing. When Ena had returned, having obviously just been crying, he couldn't bring himself to speak to her, let alone apologize for his strange behavior.

Before he knew it, Kaoru was taking Ena away, towards the Ferris wheel. Kyoya wasn't really interested in any of the rides or booths. In fact, even the games that he'd enjoyed earlier that day look boring and childish. How was that?

Kyoya was just standing around, trying to figure out why everything seemed so dull all of the sudden, when Hikaru caught him by surprise. He dragged him off to the Ferris wheel and shoved him next to a shocked looking Ena. And now, here he was. Covered in rain water and sitting high above the rest of the park, with a snoozing Ena curled into his side. Good a place as any to analyze the day, right?

Kyoya glanced down at the girl in question, who had started snoring softly in her sleep. It probably wasn't the best idea to let her nap, seeing as they were in a potentially dangerous situation that may call for her being able to react quickly. But Kyoya found himself unwilling to wake her up, knowing that she was stressed. Hell, she'd even admitted as much to him earlier.

Ena shivered in her sleep and Kyoya reminded himself to kick Hikaru's ass later, Tamaki's as well. In fact, everyone in the Host Club seemed to have been in on this little plot. When had they found the time to plan all of this? Kyoya doubted that the storm and the stopped Ferris wheel had been a part of the plan, but it all worked out in their favor. Typical.

In fact, this was all just typical. Typical Tamaki, typical Host Club, typical putting their nose where they weren't needed. Why couldn't they just drop it? Kyoya had already told them he didn't feel that way, why try to push the topic any further? Why not let Kyoya figure it all out for himself, rather than forcing him to make hasty conclusions? Why make him question those hasty conclusions, now that he was face to face with the matter at hand?

Kyoya huffed, causing Ena to stir slightly before settling back down. This train of thought would lead no where good. Better to change gears. Kyoya glanced up in the sky, noticing for the first time that the torrential downpour had stopped. He pulled out his cell, which was thankfully waterproof, and sent a message to Tamaki.

His phone started ringing right away, and Kyoya answered with a sigh.

"What is it?"

" _OH KYOYA, I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN_."

"This is why you don't go sticking your nose into other people's business, Tamaki." Kyoya let himself feel a little smug.

" _ARE YOU TWO OKAY? WHEN THE RAIN STARTED I GOT SO WORRIED, AND THEN THE Ferris WHEEL STOPPED!_ "

"We're fine. Ena's asleep actually."

" _WHAT? HERE LET ME PUT YOU ON SPEAKER!"_

"Tamaki, that's really not necessary..."

" _THERE!"_ Tamaki's voice grew farther away.

Suddenly, it seemed like the whole Club started talking at once. Kyoya tried to make out a single line of speech but couldn't figure out what anyone was saying.

"Would everyone just  _shut up!_ " He exclaimed angrily.

Ena startled and blinked up at him.  _Great_.

"We're both fine, just a little cold. Is everyone down there okay?"

" _I'm fine, if that's what you mean_." Haruhi said. " _We're sitting in the van, waiting out the rain."_

"Alright, as soon as we get off, we'll come join you. I'm sure Ena will want to go home after all this."

" _Okay, see you then."_ Haruhi agreed. " _And Kyoya?"_

"Yes?"

" _Stay safe, both of you._ "

Kyoya glanced down at Ena, who gave him a confused look.

"We will."

* * *

Ena woke up to the sound of Kyoya yelling. For a second, she thought he might be yelling at  _her_ , but she soon realized he was on the phone with the Host Club. He seemed to be reassuring them that they were both all right. Ena tried to wake up more fully, feeling weird after such a short nap. Kyoya soon hung up and it was just the two of them again.

"Is everyone alright?" Ena asked, her voice strangely loud. The rain had stopped sometime during her sleep.

"Yes, they're waiting in the van. It sounds like everyone wants to get back home."

Ena laughed bitterly, rubbing her face. "This turned into a nightmare."

"You had no control over that, unless you have power over the weather."

"No," Ena chuckled genuinely, "that is something I haven't managed yet."

"Wouldn't be surprised if you worked it out."

Kyoya seemed to be in a much better mood, which was strange because their situation hadn't gotten any better. Maybe he'd taken a nap too, though it seemed doubtful.

Ena sighed, resting her head back against Kyoya's side. "I want to get home too."

Kyoya gave her an analyzing look, and seemed about to say something when there was deafening creak.

The same crackling voice from before came over the speakers. "Alright folks, it looks like we're going to be able to get everybody off!"

A cheer chorused through the whole Ferris wheel and Ena could help but join in. She gave a joyful whoop, giving Kyoya a crazy smile. He stared at her a beat before laughing heartily. Something in Ena squeezed and her smile grew even wider.

It took a bit for the wheel to get them to the bottom, but soon they were unbuckled and given big fluffy blankets. Ena took her gratefully, wrapping everything but her eyes up in the blanket. Kyoya stopped to have a serious word with the Ferris wheel operator, who directed them to an important looking man. Soon, all of their tickets were reimbursed and they were given five slots in the cake walk, which Kyoya turned down.

"Let's head to the van, they're probably waiting for us." Kyoya took Ena's hand and pulled her towards the front of the fairgrounds.

Ena was used to being dragged around by that point and let him guide her to the parking lot. The doors of the van opened before they reached it and the whole Host Club jumped out. Everyone was talking and hugging them. Even Haruhi jumped in, looking a little worse for wear but insisted she was fine when Ena asked.

"I was too busy worrying about you guys to even think about the storm."

When the greeting was over, Ena found herself staring the steering wheel with a growing dread. She couldn't imagine that her driving home would turn out well. Water covered roads and everyone else probably trying to get home as well. It seemed like the Club caught onto her fear, because Mori came up and rested a comforting hand on her head.

"I could drive." He offered and Ena gave him a huge hug.

Ena climbed into the back of the van for the first time, taking a seat between the twins. They seemed to have take it upon themselves to be Ena's personal heaters because they were latched onto her from both sides. Kyoya sat with Tamaki and Haruhi, the first trying to warm up Kyoya, much to the man's chagrin. Honey took his place as passenger and Mori sat behind the wheel.

The ride home passed smoothly because Mori was an excellent driver as it turned out. Or maybe it was more to do with the fact that Ena fell asleep again, the warm car and the twins' continued embrace making her dooze off. They pulled up in front of the dorms soon and Ena felt herself being guided up to her room.

She was left to change into some dry clothes by herself and she decided that a nice hot cuppa was in order. Once in her thickest pajamas and some fuzzy socks, Ena took a seat on the couch. She sipped at her tea happily and felt the warm spreading back into her body. Ena sighed happily, relaxing into the couch when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal, surprisingly, Kyoya Ootori. Ena didn't know if she was more amazed that he had come over or the fact that he was wearing pajamas.

"I just wanted to see how you were." He explained, hovering in the doorway.

"Much better now. You can come in if you'd like."

"No, that's alright. I have some work I need to do tonight still."

"Really?" Ena blinked in surprise.

"Yes, well, the business day in Japan starts in the evening here, so to properly communicate with the people who work for me I need to stay up later." Kyoya explained.

"Oh, okay." Ena gave him a small smile. "Well, be productive and get some sleep, okay? I'm sure you'll need it after today."

Kyoya nodded and glanced back down the hall towards his room. He seemed to be thinking something over.

"Ena, I just want to say..." He paused, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today. I enjoyed myself."

Ena gave a self deprecating laugh. "Other than the whole Ferris wheel bit, right?"

"No, even parts of that experience were enjoyable." Kyoya smiled, not quite a real one but close enough.

"Oh. Um, yeah. I had fun too." Ena returned his smile.

There was a loud bang and a red light filtered in through her window. Ena turned towards it and saw that fireworks were going off in the sky, bright and loud despite the looming clouds. Kyoya and her watched in silence until the fireworks settled down. It seemed someone was still trying to get their Fourth of July celebration.

Once they stopped, Kyoya lingered a moment more, before giving a little nod. "Well, good night Ena."

"G'night." He was gone before she responded though, and left her door open

Ena turned back to her tea, taking a sip. She couldn't really process that interaction, it was the most awkward and weird she'd ever felt around Kyoya. Even more so than on the Ferris wheel. It was just...very strange.

Tamaki barged into her bedroom a moment later.

"Did you see the fireworks? Weren't they splendid?" He beamed.

Ena laughed and nodded. "Yeah, pretty cool."

Tamaki smiled in appreciation before glancing the way Kyoya had left.

"What did you do to Kyoya?" He asked suddenly, bemused.

"Nothing, just told him to get some rest." Ena drank some more of her tea. "Why?"

"He had a strange expression on his face." Tamaki appeared to be thinking.

"Well, we just talked, although it was kind of a brief and weird interaction. He came to see how I was doing."

"Ah. As did I. You seem a lot better."

"Yeah, I definitely feel better." Ena agreed. "But I'm super tired, so I'm probably just going to head to bed."

"Alright, glad to see you looking more lively, Princess!" Tamaki waved from the door. "Sleep well."

"You haven't called me that in a while." Ena snorted, just loud enough for the blond to hear.

Tamaki laughed in a way that could only be described as "merry" as he headed back to his room. Ena finished up the last of her tea and dropped the mug in her sink. There was a mountain of dishes that made Ena's head hurt just by looking at them, so she resolved to do them some other time. With and stretch and a sigh, she wandered across the room to her bed and flopped over. Ena barely had the energy to wrap her blanket around her and by the time she managed to she dropped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter's title from an Everly Brothers song, called The Ferris Wheel. I highly suggest looking it up, or the song Roving Gambler for the last chapter. The cover by Billie Joe Armstrong and Norah Jones from their album foreverly is also really good!


	9. No Idea is a Bad Idea, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say roadtrip?

Ena sat at her dining table, nursing a mug of coffee. She’d woken up late, a more and more common occurrence, and it was throwing her off.  Sunlight filtered through the window, shining right into her eyes and she had to squint to see. A logical move would be to go shut the curtains, but Ena was in such a weird limbo that standing up did not seem like a possibility. She was trying to figure out what to do about the Host Club.

 

It had been three days since the Fourth and everyone was still recovering. Having to leave early had been sucky for the whole group, but it was better than sitting in the rain all afternoon. Ena had had to call Lucy and Megan afterwards and apologize profusely for bailing on them and promise them that they’d hang out some other time. Since the festival, everyone was obviously feeling weird and Ena needed to do something to snap them all out of it.

 

So, she sat at her dining table, directly in the path of the sun, squinting at a blank piece of paper that was supposed to be filled with brilliant ideas to entertain the Club. Thus far, nothing amazing had hit her. In fact, Ena had no idea was she was going to do to help everyone get back on their feet. Something big, most likely, and dramatic. Maybe a change in scenery would help, they could go visit somewhere? But where....

 

Then it hit her, the big, dramatic idea that would be just the thing. Ena hopped up, already plotting how to make it work, and refilled her mug with coffee. She pulled out another cup, pouring some black coffee into it and walked to the door. Using her foot to turn the knob and her hip to close the door behind her, Ena made her way down the dorm hall. She knocked on one of the doors with her elbow and stepped back expectantly.

 

The door opened a sliver, revealing an angry looking face.

 

“Good morning!” Ena tried to appear more cheery than she was feeling. “I brought coffee.”   
  
Kyoya glanced down at the mug, then back at her face. It looked like he was contemplating taking the coffee and then slamming the door in her face. Fortunately for Ena, his manners got the better of him, and Kyoya opened the door wider so she could step inside. Ena smiled and stepped through the crack, handing over the mug to the tired looking man. While he took a chug, Ena grabbed the opportunity to study Kyoya’s room.

 

The dining table had been turned into a giant desk, filled with monitors and paperwork, and Kyoya’s laptop in the center of it all. The rest of the room was immaculate, the kitchen looked unused and the bed even more so. A pile of blankets and pillows on the couch hinted the Kyoya spent more of his nights there than the actual bed.

 

Ena took a seat at the table/desk and crossed one leg over the other. Maybe it had been a little rash to charge over here in the morning, armed with nothing but a cup of coffee. She hadn’t even changed out of her pajamas, still wearing the oversized tee and shorts combo she always wore to bed. Kyoya was in his pjs as well, though, but he looked a little more put together in his blue pinstripe two piece and robe.

 

When Kyoya had finished off a good portion of the coffee, he took a seat next to her, giving her an assessing look.

 

Ena returned it easily, having grown used the mind games the man had a tendency of playing. “When did you get to bed last night?”

 

“I turned in around three.” In Kyoya’s voice was that false politeness he always used when he was lying, like he could charm his way past the truth.

 

“Really?” Ena narrowed her eyes.

 

Kyoya sighed, leaning back in his chair. “No, I went to bed at five and even then I didn’t fall asleep until six.”

 

“Damn.” Ena took a sip. “You know, if you went bed a little earlier and didn’t sleep on your couch, you might be less grumpy in the mornings. It’s not very healthy, either way.”

 

“I’m sure you didn’t come here to discuss my sleeping patterns, so how about we skip past the pleasantries.”

 

Ena deflated, leaning back in her chair. “Yeah, yeah okay. I’m sure you’ve noticed that everyone’s been acting strange lately.”  
  


“No more than usual...”

 

Ena blinked, trying to figure out if he was serious. In retrospect, Kyoya had been locked up in his room since the festival. There were deep bags under his dark eyes, just another hint at his lack of sleep in the past few days.  His hair was messed up and he look less put together than Ena had originally thought. She had to remind herself that Kyoya was very good at putting up a mask, giving the world a preconceived version of himself rather than the real thing.

 

“Have you been paying attention to your friends at all?” Ena really wanted to ask if he was okay, but it seemed safer to go about it carefully.

 

Kyoya sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Not really, I’ve been...preoccupied.”

 

“Work really getting to you?”

 

He didn’t reply, instead taking a sip of coffee. Ena wanted to push, but maybe it was best to let him be.

 

“Okay, I’ll sum it up for you. Haruhi and Tamaki have been distant, and Haruhi seems to be less patient with him than usual. The twins have been clingy as hell, everytime I leave my room they want to hang out. I don’t mind but all they want to do is play video games and bicker, which I can only take so much of. And I haven’t seen Honey and Mori at all in the last few days.”

 

“And you have been locked up in here since the Fourth, doing your very important business things that you can’t let anyone help with.” Ena gestured to the desk and the paperwork covering it all. “So, everyone's been being weird and I had a crazy, brilliant idea to help shock everyone out of it.”

 

Kyoya had been listening silently the whole time, perhaps surprised at the behavior of the Club. “I don’t know, a crazy idea may not be what we need right now. Maybe everyone just needs some time and space.”

 

“I’ve given them time and space and it’s not done anything.” Ena insisted. “Besides, wasn’t the Host Club formed on a crazy idea? I”ve got it all figured out, I just need help with the logistics.”

 

Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He gave Ena another assessing look. She tried to look confident and sincere, but probably just looked like she was holding back a sneeze. He chuckled at her attempt, and then heaved an exasperated, but strangely fond, groan.

 

“Alright, tell me this plan of yours.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a day spent scheming, everything was set. Kyoya had prepared reservations for everything in advance, which had really been Ena’s hope when she approached him. She kinda just let him at it, knowing that he’d book what was necessary. Ena took care of arranging the places they needed to go, activities to do and such, so that they had plenty of things ready for them to do if anyone got bored. Now that everything was planned, all they had to do was get the Host Club to agree on it all.

 

Ena decided to invite the Club over to her dorm for dinner. She’d ask them all then, after they’d eaten and see how they felt about the plan. Everything her and Kyoya had booked was refundable, so if they decided as a group they weren’t up for it, they could scrap the whole thing.

 

The teen went door to door, seeing if everyone would come over that night. Although they were all feeling weird, no one could turn their nose at dinner with the Club, so of course everyone agreed. Ena hurried back to her dorm, checking through her fridge for something to make. Luckily, because no one had been around, Ena had gone grocery shopping the day before and had plenty of food.

 

She turned on some music off her computer, threw on an apron and got to work. While boiling water and peeling potatoes, Ena went through the plan in her head. It would work, right? All she had to do was convince everyone to go along with it, and it would all work out. Ena returned her thoughts to the task at hand, trying to make sure everything turned out just right. It wouldn’t turn out well if the Club had to eat burnt chicken before agreeing to her plot.

 

Soon it was six thirty and Ena had everything on the table. A huge bowl of mashed potatoes sat next to the plate of sesame chicken. There were also steamed vegetables, and though Kaoru hadn’t really stuck to the vegetarian thing, Ena had made him a soy patty in the same style as the chicken. It all smelled amazing, the scent leaking out through the window Ena had opened to get some air flow through the hot kitchen.

 

Everyone arrived at once, all taking their places at the table and greeting their host. Ena got drinks together, and made sure all the member’s plates were full with food. Dinner was a quiet affair, slightly tense but still relaxed enough to be comfortable. Small talk was exchanged and light jokes, and soon everyone had finished their meals.

 

“That was great Ena-chan!” Honey exclaimed as she cleared plates.

“Thanks Honey, I’m glad you enjoyed. That’s another one of my mom’s recipies, although my dad makes the best mashed potatoes in the world to go with it.”

 

“How are the different from the regular ones?” Haruhi asked, not rudely, but genuinely curious.

 

“He puts some sour cream in them, and a bit of cheese. And some secret ingredient he refuses to tell us about, but they’re always amazing.” Ena sighed, suddenly more than a little homesick.

 

“When you say your dad, you mean...?” Kaoru trailed off.

 

“My stepdad, yeah. I generally just call him that because he’s been there since I was pretty young.”

 

“When did your parents split up?” Hikaru asked, as nosy as ever.

 

Kaoru looked like he was about to jab his brother for being rude, but Ena shook her head. This was an alright topic of conversation, not the most fun, but better than the weird silences the group had been having for the last few days.

 

“I was about three. I barely remember when my mom and biological dad split up, but apparently it was really bad. We actually lived out here, at the time, and I stayed with _Mémé_ while they were working things out in court.”

 

“Is your grandma from your dad’s side?” Haruhi questioned, seemingly interested in the conversation. In fact, everyone looked intrigued.

 

“Yeah, she is.” Ena nodded. “Things are...not great between her and my mom. She sort of sided with my dad on the whole thing, wanting him to have most of the custody, and she wasn’t happy when my mom moved us out to Oregon.”

 

“That sounds kind of rough.” Kaoru acknowledged.

 

Ena shrugged, fiddling with her fingers. “Well, I was only three, so I don’t remember much of it. And Richard was in the picture pretty soon after. My mom and him were in college together, so when they meet up after everything had happened things kinda just clicked.”

 

“Where does your little brother fit into all of this?” Mori asked after a beat of silence from the group.

 

“He’s my half brother, actually. My mom and Richard had him when I was six, a while after they got married. But I’ve never considered Henry anything other than my little brother. I grew up with him, and have always been there as his sister so, yeah...”  
  


Ena trailed off awkwardly as silence fell. Everyone seemed to be mulling over what the teen had told them. This quiet was so unlike the strange stillness of the last few days that Ena couldn’t help but be glad the conversation had taken a turn. Maybe distracting everyone with stories about herself would also help.  

 

The oven timer went off and the Club was pulled out of their reverie.

 

“I almost forgot!” Ena hopped up, running over to the kitchen and pulling on some oven mitts. “I threw together some brownies earlier, they should be done now.”

 

Ena took them out of the oven carefully before sliding off her mitts. She stuck a toothpick in the center, pleased to see that it came out clean.

 

“Does anybody want some?” Ena asked over her shoulder as she pulled out a knife.

 

There was a chorus of agreements all around and Ena started dishing out the treats. She found some ice cream in the freezer and gave it to everyone who wanted it before sitting down and trying it out herself.

 

“These are delicious! Is it a family recipe?” Tamaki exclaimed.

 

“Actually, it’s a box mix. I usually make my own, but I didn’t have time to today.”

 

“What is a box mix,  Ena-chan?” Honey asked, eating his third.

 

“You buy a box from the store, with the dry ingredients mix, and then you put water, vegetable oil and an egg in it and you throw it in the oven.” The teen explained.

 

Several of the boys had to cover their mouths to avoid spitting out the chocolate treats. Haruhi continued to eat, unaffected.

 

“Come on guys, I make stuff like this all the time. Surely you’ve had a box mix before?” Haruhi rolled her eyes.

 

“I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Kyoya agreed. “It still tastes fine, it’s just like commoner’s coffee, right?”

 

That seemed to reassure the masses and everyone ate their brownies without complaint. Although, Ena made the note to ask Haruhi what the hell ‘commoner's coffee’ is.

 

Ena was halfway through cleaning up for the second time that night when Honey and Mori stood up to leave.

 

“Wait, don’t go yet!” Ena panicked, running up in front of the door to block their way.

 

Mori gave her a questioning look and Honey was just plain confused. The rest of the Club also appeared surprised by her outburst. Surprised and expectant.

 

_Great way to start this off._ Ena thought frustratedly.

 

“Um, I wasn’t exactly...that is to say...” Ena tried to find the words. “I had a reason for asking everyone over for dinner. Would you mind staying for a bit longer?”

 

“Of course Ena-chan, all you have to do it ask!” Honey nodded, grasping her hand for a moment before sitting back down at the table.

 

Now everyone was staring at Ena, and Kyoya was making a face as if to say, “go on.”

 

“Okay, uh...so. I know we’ve all been feeling a little weird since the Fourth of July.”

 

It looked like a few parties were going to protest but she held up her hand and it stopped.   
  


“Let’s not argue about it. It’s not even what I wanted to talk about, actually. I was thinking earlier today of something we could do to get back on our feet and I came up with a kind of crazy idea. I’ve planned it out with Kyoya, everything is set up, all you have to do it agree to go.”

 

Haruhi plaintively rose a hand.

 

“Yes Haruhi?”

 

“Pardon, but you haven’t actually said where it is we’re going.”

 

“Oh.” _Of course, that’s kind of important._ “We’ll, I was think of taking a field trip to New York City.”

 

And all hell broke loose.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That is to say, everyone started talking at once. Which was really typical Host Club behavior at that point. Once Ena and Kyoya managed to shut them all up, it wasn’t difficult to see that everyone was on board. Ena thanked what ever powers were out there trying to help her for the Club’s cooperation.

 

They had two nights booked at what ever fancy place Kyoya had arranged for, meaning three days in the city in total. The four hour drive to the island was nothing to sniff at and Ena was trying to get mentally prepared for being behind the wheel for that long. Thankfully, Mori approached her and told her he’d have no trouble taking over, seeing as he was mostly comfortable driving in the States.

 

The Club spent the next day packing and knocking on Ena’s door every few minutes, asking what they would need. Ena and Kyoya kept most of their plans a surprise, hoping to keep the Club in suspense and thus focus them on the trip rather than what was bothering them all. Ena had to tell Hikaru four times that yes, he _would_ need a swimsuit and no, pants were _not_ optional.

 

Eventually, after Ena interrogated everyone and made sure they all had what they needed, they were ready to go. Ena had planned for them to leave the next morning, so they all went out to dinner together and then got to bed early. Even without the long drive, Ena was sure that the trip to New York would be, chaotic. It was best to make sure everyone was well rested in preparation for the drive.

 

When Ena woke up the next morning, she was unsurprised to hear the sounds of the Host Club bustling about on the other side of her door. They’d been up for a while, most likely, even though Ena had repeatedly told everyone that they were leaving at nine at the earliest. She stumbled through her morning routine, trying to look a little less like a zombie and more like a human. Coffee helped, as always, and a hot shower.

 

With her hair pulled up in a sloppy bun and comfortable travel clothes on, Ena eventually journeyed out of her room. the Host Club was sitting around in the hallway, talking quietly amongst themselves. If Ena was a little less tired and a little more attentive, she would notice the strange looks she was being given, but she wasn’t in the state to take note of much anything.

 

“Is everybody ready?” Ena, a duffel bag hanging over her shoulder.

  
“Yes!”

 

“Alright, let’s get loaded into the van.”

 

Mori helped Ena stow everything into the skybox, the rest of it fitting snugly into the trunk. Ena thanked the tall man and climbed behind the wheel. Kyoya gave her a little nod as she got buckled, and she gave him a small smile. Hopefully all of this would work out how they had hoped.

 

“Are we all comfortable?” Ena glanced in her rearview mirrors, checking on everyone.

 

A chorus of yes’s came from the backseat and Ena relaxed slightly.

 

“Just to let you know, this ride is four hours long. If anyone ever needs to stop to use the bathroom or get food or whatever, just let me know and I find somewhere to pull over, alright?”

 

The Host Club nodded and Ena turned on the van.   
  
“Alright, let’s do this.”

 

The first hour of the ride was fairly pleasant. Everyone was in a good mood, telling jokes and playing car games. Ena taught everyone the Geography game, something she used to do with her family on road trips. Someone had to name a place, and the next person would name another place starting with the same letter the first place ended with. That went on for a while, only stopping when the boys grew bored.

 

As the group pulled over at a rest station, Ena check the map pulled up on her phone. They were making good time, and with Kyoya as her navigator they hadn’t run into any traffic or problems. The sun was shining but it wasn’t too hot, and the Host Club seemed to be enjoying themselves. Everyone was slowly coming back to their normal selves, less restrained and more energetic as a whole. Everything seemed to be going to plan.

 

They made it as far as Middletown, CT, before the drama began. Somehow, Hikaru and Tamaki had ended up next to each other in the very back and started a poke war. At first, it was harmless, only the quiet sound of them bickering reached Ena and she decided it wasn’t too big of a deal. However, when the bickering became screeching, she got a bit annoyed.

 

“Tamaki, Hikaru, can we tone it down please?” Ena first went for the kill them with kindness technique.

 

“Sorry Ena!” Tamaki called, elbowing Hikaru, who just huffed.

 

The van was quiet for about five minutes when they started it up again. Ena glanced in her mirror, trying to make eye contact with Haruhi to get her to make them stop, but the girl was nose deep in a book and oblivious to the world. Next, Ena tried to communicate telepathically with Kyoya, who would tell them off normally, but he too was distracted, busy texting on his phone.

 

“Boys.” Ena called out, this time with a warning in her voice.

 

“He started it!”

 

“Did not!”

 

“Well,” Ena cut them off, “I’m ending it. I really don’t want you two fighting all the way to New York.”

 

“But-”

 

“Nope! Start up again, and I’ll kick you out of the car and you can walk there.” Ena narrowed her eyes at the two, glaring at them in the mirror.

 

They shut up for a moment, before Ena heard Hikaru whispering.

 

“Someone’s PMSing.”

 

“I swear to God, Hikaru, I will stop this van and leave your misogynistic ass in a ditch.” Ena growled. “What happened to the guy who told us Tamaki didn’t know he was ‘perpetuating stereotypes’ at the start of the summer?”

 

“Sorry, that was...uncalled for.” Hikaru looked sheepish. “I just thought-”

 

“What?”

 

“That it would explain why you’ve been avoiding us!” He shouted and then slammed his mouth shut.   
  
“How have I been avoiding you?” Ena gestured with one hand, before returning it to the wheel when Kyoya gave her a look.

 

“You’ve been locked up in your room since the Fourth and we’ve barely seen you at all!” HIkaru crossed his arms indignantly.

 

“No-”

 

“Actually, Ena,” Haruhi piped up, putting down her book, “you have been kind of distant.”

 

Ena paused, thinking. Really? She had thought everyone had been being weird towards her. But maybe it was the other way around. Ena hadn’t been trying to avoid anyone, she just had a lot to think about the past few days. Maybe she’d been so caught up in trying to figure out what was wrong with everyone, Ena didn’t even notice that she was the one acting weird.

 

“Oh.” She blinked, things becoming a bit clearer. “I have been?”

 

“That what I’ve been trying to say.” Hikaru scowled, shaking his head. “Kaoru and I have been trying to get you to snap out of it, but you just kept running back to your room.”

 

“What about everyone else?” Ena glanced in the mirror at the Host Club.

 

“I thought it would be best to give you some space until you were feeling better.” Haruhi explained.   
“I managed to convince everyone but the twins to leave you be.”

 

“Oh.” Ena repeated, staring blankly at the road ahead of her. “That makes a lot of sense, actually.”

 

Resisting the temptation to bang her head against the steering wheel, Ena sighed and slouched into her chair.

 

“So you’re telling me, that I came up with this whole crazy idea and forced Kyoya to help me arrange it, in order to help fix a problem that wasn’t really there?”

 

“Basically.” Everyone nodded.   
  
“Well crap.” Ena felt a lot like hiding in a hole. “I’m an idiot.”

 

“No you’re not Ena-chan!” Honey insisted. “You just forgot to talk to us, that’s all.”

 

“Yeah.” Mori agreed.

 

Ena thought back to the panic attack she’d had at the fair. That drama was also the result of her not being very good at communicating her feelings. And afterwards, even when Honey and Mori had assured her that she wasn’t burdening them, Ena had held back.

 

“I seem to be pretty good at that.” She laughed sadly. “I guess I’m just used to being the person who helps everybody else all the time.”

 

“Take it from me,” Kaoru spoke up, “thinking you have to bear everyone else’s burdens only leads to more problems.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ena rubbed at her face, one hand staying on the wheel. “So this was all pointless, huh?”

 

“Not at all.” Kaoru objected. “I’m sure we’ll all enjoy the trip, it just won’t be exactly what you planned it to be.”

 

Ena thought a moment. “I think I can handle that.”

 

The drive returned to it pleasant state after all that was cleared up. They hit a little traffic heading in, but soon the Host Club was over the bridge and heading straight into New York City. They were all glued to the windows, staring and point out different landmarks. Ena was happy they were all so excited, but found herself tied up in trying to get them to their hotel and not crash the van.

 

Soon, they pulled up in front of a swanky looking place near downtown. Ena stared up at it and was pretty sure she didn’t want to know how much it had cost to book their rooms. A vallet ran out, and a bell boy, one taking their car to the secure parking and the other taking their bags inside. Kyoya walked up to the front desk and got their keys before leading them all to a spacious elevator.

 

Ena pulled him aside just outside the door. “This isn’t what I meant when I said find somewhere for us to stay!”

 

“What did you expect?” Kyoya rose an eyebrow. “I wasn’t going to book somewhere where we didn’t have access to all the finest amenities.”

 

Haruhi overheard and rolled her eyes with Ena. “Rich people.”

 

“Believe it.”

 

They rode up dozens of floors until they reached their level. Kyoya guided them to the rooms he’d booked, four of them altogether. For the sake of propriety, the girls were sharing and were the twins and the cousins. Tamaki and Kyoya shared the last room. Unsurprisingly, they were decked out with a huge TV, plush queen beds, and even a kitchenette. Ena and Haruhi shared another look.

 

“Rich people.” They agreed.

 

All of the rooms were actually connected by doors, so they could pass between any of the rooms. Haruhi took the liberty of locking both of them. Ena agreed, before dropping her duffel on the bed by the window. She approached it, drawing back the curtains and gazing out of the skyline. Ena gasped at the sight.

 

“That’s a hell of a view.” Ena motioned for the young teen to join her.

 

“Wow.” Haruhi took in the skyscrapers. “Gotta hand it to Kyoya-senpai.”

 

“Just don’t tell him, it’ll go to his head.” Ena winked.

 

Haruhi chuckled lightly. “You’re probably right.”

 

Ena glanced out the window again, before heaving a sigh. Haruhi gave her a concerned look, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her ‘are you alright?’ was unspoken, but still heard.   
  
“I’m okay, I just feel kinda guilty for dragging you all out here.”

 

“Don’t be.” Haruhi shook her head. “Like Kaoru said, we’ll all enjoy it.”

 

Ena gave the girl a grateful smile. “Well, I hope so.”

 

“I’m sure of it.” Haruhi looked determined. “Knowing you and Kyoya-senpai, it’ll be awesome.”

 

Ena laughed then. “I mean, we did plan some pretty cool things.”

 

“Good. We’ll need all the distractions in the world to keep that lot busy.”

 

Ena glanced at the walls, where she could heard the twins pestering Tamaki already.

 

“Yeah.” She agreed. “You’re right.”

 

Haruhi walked over to her bed, pulling her little purse over her shoulder. “Should we tell them we’re ready?”

 

“May as well.” Ena nodded.

 

Haruhi went to unlock the door to the twins room. It fell open as soon as she twisted the handle, Hikaru and Kaoru falling over Tamaki. All of them had been sitting behind the door apparently.

 

“Were you guys listening?” Haruhi rose an unimpressed brow.

 

“Maybe.” Hikaru smirked. “Who knows.”   
  
“The fact that you had your ears on the door is a pretty big give away.” Ena crossed her arms.

 

“Well...” Hikaru trailed off. “Your face!”

 

“Nice comeback, nerd.” Ena rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag. “Are you all ready to go?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Ena-chan!” Honey bounded into the girl’s room. “We’re ready too!”

 

Mori nodded in agreement, trailing after the little college student.

 

As if summoned, Kyoya emerged from his room a moment later. Checking something on his phone before looking up at everyone else.

 

“Our first reservation is ready for us.” Kyoya informed the group. “I’ve also hired a car to chauffeur us while we’re here.”

 

“Why?” Ena felt a little hurt. “I can drive.”

 

“It makes more sense for someone who is familiar with the city to drive us.” Kyoya expressed, before softening imperceptibly. “Besides, I figured you would be more comfortable letting someone else drive for a change.”

 

“I guess...” Ena turned a little red. “That’s fine. Thank you.”

 

“AWWWW SO SWEET!” Tamaki cooed.

 

“Shut it _Tono_!” Hikaru smacked him over the head. “Why’d you have to ruin it?”

 

Ena was more than a little red at that point and Kyoya looked ruffled. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the pair, and then her boyfriend, before linking her arm with Ena’s.

 

“Let’s just go get some lunch.”

 


	10. Whatever You Decide to Do, Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a city to be discovered and friends to yell at you, no matter where you are.

 

The car was waiting for them when they got out of the hotel. Though, because of Kyoya’s tendency to call ahead and plan everything out meticulously, it wasn’t really surprising. It was also unsurprising that he’d hired a full stretch limo, which while extravagant, made sense in the long run. They were a big, rowdy group and a regular town car probably wouldn’t be enough to contain the Host Club.

For whatever reason, Haruhi was still latched to Ena’s arm and seemed to have no intention of letting go. It appeared that the younger girl had deemed herself head of the “Ena Support System” aka the “Keep An Eye On Ena So She Doesn’t Embarrass Herself System”. Rather than feeling swaddled, Ena was glad for the girl’s proximity. She was the least stressful of the Club to be around. Something about Haruhi just put everyone at ease, which was definitely helpful at the moment.

Haruhi and Ena sat together in the limo, near the window so the younger teen could watch the scenery. Kaoru took the seat on the other side of Ena and started pointing things out and asking Ena questions about New York.

“I was actually here recently.” Ena told the car. “One of my classes took a trip to the Museum of Natural History. It was really fun, although half of the class kept talking about how it was different that Night at the Museum. We also went on a quick tour of the city.”

“Night at the Museum?” Honey asked.   
  
“Remind me to host another movie night.”

As the limo moved through the city, Ena realized she wasn’t sure where they were headed. Kyoya had taken one look at her list of meal ideas, mostly food carts and burger joints, and insisted that he’d arrange all of that. Ena had been a little offended, but knew that the man could probably find places where the Club would actually want to eat. But if her memory was correct, the area they were heading was...

“Whoa, look at all the screens! It looks like Tokyo!” Tamaki cried, gazing out the window at Time Square.   
  
Ena gave Kyoya a ‘really?’ look and he merely shrugged.

“You said to make this trip as special as possible, so here we are.” Kyoya told the limo driver to pull up in front of a little brown building with an awning reading “Num Pang Sandwich Shop”.

Ena was surprised, to say the least, that they weren’t going to some fancy little place with quarter sized servings. The shop wasn’t very busy, but the smells coming out the front door were amazing. Kyoya lead the group inside and a waiter guided them up a set of iron stairs. The walls were a dark orange color, with a long bar attached to them. The Club took their seats on bar stools and the waiter passed out menus.

Ena ended up by Haruhi, again, this time with Kyoya to her other side. She leaned over to whisper at him, Kyoya in turn curving his head towards her.

“What is this place?”

“A Cambodian sandwich shop. I figured something like this would be best to start with, simple but still hearty. It’s good to store up energy now because we’ll be walking around a lot, right?”

“It’s strange that this place isn’t busier,” Ena looked around, realizing they were the only people upstairs.

“They do mainly take out here, but I figured after hours in a car and eating food on the road, it would be nice to have a sit down meal. I called ahead of time to make sure there would be seating available.” He picked up his menu, Ena doing the same.

****  
  


Amazingly, the prices where really reasonable and Ena could feel her shoulders relaxing a bit. There was a pork sandwich that look amazing and lots of cool drinks. Soon the waiter came back around and got everybody’s orders and then they were left to themselves.

The twins and Tamaki were bouncing in their seats, talking about a carousel they had seen on the way to the shop. Ena was positive that they’d all be dragged to it later, if Kyoya hadn’t already arranged for them to go. Honey was swinging his legs happily, excited about the food and the city and life in general. Even Mori looked oddly chipper, tapping his fingers on the bar lightly and looking up to give Ena a soft smile.

It occurred to Ena that, while this trip hadn’t really been necessary, everyone looked more lively than they had in days. The Club was all excited to be in a new place and Ena could help but feel optimistic about the whole thing. If nothing else, they would have a fun time exploring together, and that was all Ena had really hoped for.

The waiter brought up their food a little while later, with the help of another staff member. They carried trays piled high with drinks and sandwiches, and passed them out to everyone at the bar.

Kyoy had ordered something spicy, obviously, and Ena tucked into her own sandwich. The Club was all quiet as they ate, a feat within itself, overwhelmed by the good food. When their waiter came back around, he found cleaned out trays and a huge tip waiting for him.

The Club took a moment to linger as Kyoya called for the car. They goofed around, talking about where they wanted to go now that they were in New York. Soon Kyoya gave the word and the Club went back downstairs, waving at the cooks as they left the shop.They all climbed back into the limo, Ena taking a seat by Haruhi again. As Kyoya gave the directions to the driver, a song began to play off Ena’s phone.

“ _With flaming locks of auburn hair~_ ” Dolly Parton drawled and Ena hastily grabbed her cell.

“I gotta take this.” Ena told the Club apologetically. “Hey Luce, what’s up?”

“ _Nothing much, I’m just out with Megan. We’re at the mall and we were wondering if you wanted to come hang out?_ ”

“Oh, um.” Ena glanced out the window at the busy street of New York. “I can’t right now, actually. Sorry.”

“ _That’s fine! Maybe we could come over tomorrow, or go see a movie or something? I feel like it’s been forever since we’ve seen you._ ”

“Actually, Luce. I’m not going to be back in town for a few days.” Ena winced.

“ _Oh! Did you finally make it to Oregon?_ ”

“No, I’m in New York City.”

“ _..._ ”

Ena heard nothing, only silence from the other end.

“Uh, Lucy?”

“ _Why are you in New York?_ ”

“I’m with the exchange students, I planned a trip for them to take.” Ena didn’t look at anyone in the car, aware that they were all silent and listening.

“ _So you can’t hang out with me, or Megan or even visit Barb, but you can hop up and go to New York City out of no where?_ ”

Ena winced and she could just barely make out Megan’s voice in the background.

  
“ _Lucy..._ ”

“ _No!_ ” The other girl interrupted their friend. “ _This is BS and you know it! Ena, we haven’t seen you at all this summer, because you’ve been with those rich assholes all the time!_ ”

“Hey, there’s no need for that.” Ena frowned. “I’m sorry that I have other obligations, but this is about me being able to stay at Beecher, okay? It’s not like I had a choice.”

“ _I get that, but I don’t understand why an ‘obligation’ suddenly means ignoring your friends and going to New York!_ ”

“Lucy, I don’t have time to talk about this.”

“ _Oh yeah, just slither out of it like you always do. You never talk about your problems, you just brush them aside and act like it’s fine. When was the last time you talked to your family, huh? Hell, when was the last time you talked to your grandma, or your therapist? You know, that person you’re supposed to see for your anxiety disorder? This is like Jonathan all over again!_ ”

It was silent for a moment, in the car and on the phone. Ena could feel herself shaking with the shock of it.

“ _What the hell Lucy?_ ” Ena could hear Megan’s voice came over the phone. “ _Give me the phone._ ”

Ena was tempted to hang up but waited until Megan spoke.

“ _Sorry, that was really uncalled for. I’m not sure what’s up with her._ ”

“No, it’s me.” Ena whispered back. “She’s a hundred percent right, it’s all me.”

“ _No, it’s not. It’s true that you’ve been kinda absent lately, but we understand that you’re busy. Lucy was out of line, she brought in things that didn’t have any place in this discussion. Don’t start blaming yourself, okay? I know how you get._ ”

Ena nodded, before realizing she had to answer out loud. “Okay.”

“ _Give me a call when you’re back in town and we can hang out then, alright?_ ”

“Kay.”

“ _And I’ll talk to Luce, bring her down and hopefully get her to talk with you about all this. Bye Ena._ ”

“Bye.”

Ena hung up and dropped her phone into her lap. She covered her face with her hands and took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Ena-chan?” She could hear Honey ask.

“Give me just a second.” Ena’s voice was muffled.

The Club was compliant, letting her have her little moment in peace.

Ena took one last deep breath and she wiped at her eyes. “Sorry, that was really dramatic.”

“It’s okay.” Haruhi shook her head and put her hand on Ena’s shoulder. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Lucy is upset that I haven’t been around recently. I wasn’t very considerate and brushed her off and she kinda...lashed out.” Ena sighed, leaning back in her seat.

“She’s always seemed pretty meek when we’ve seen her.” Hikaru sounded a bit confused. “Other than that first day.”

“She gets defensive really easily.” Ena explained. “And when she’s upset, she tends to try to hurt the other person rather than actually trying to deal with the problem.”

“Sounds like someone we know.” Kaoru gave Hikaru a pointed look. “I still don’t understand what she was so mad about, though. It’s not like this has happened before right?”

Ena shifted, uncomfortable. “Well...actually...it kinda has.”

“Really?” Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“Um, it was towards the end of my first year at Beecher. I didn't transfer over here until I was a sophomore, and I didn’t know a ton of people at first. Megan and I were pretty good friends, we had a couple classes together, and she introduced me to Lucy and Barb. She also introduced me to Jonathan...”

“Jonathan?” Tamaki asked and Kyoya glanced up from his phone.

“Yeah, he was my boyfriend for a while. I wasn’t very good at managing time with him and my friends, and kinda ignored them for a bit. He wasn’t...good for me. He was pretty controlling and um...” Ena rubbed at her arms. “He tried to keep me away from everybody.”

“What did you do?”

“Lucy and Megan intervened...when they realized that he was uh...taking his anger out on me.” Ena curled up on herself. “There was one time when it was...pretty bad...and they made a case for him to expelled and I haven’t seen him since.”

It was silent in the car until Haruhi leaned over and gave Ena a hug. Everyone else looked like they wanted to jump up and do the same.

“I’m glad that you got out and that you have friends who were looking out for you.” Haruhi. told her sincerely.

“Yeah, well.” Ena sighed. “They’re probably just worried that I’m going to get into trouble again.”

“We’ll make sure that you don’t, Ena-chan!” Honey piped up, smiling.

“I appreciate that.” Ena nodded.

“What was Jonathan’s last name?” Kyoya asked suddenly.

“Oh, um, Jones.” Ena blinked.

“His name was Jonathan Jones?” Hikaru snorted. “That should have been your first tip off that this guy was trouble.”

Ena laughed, but it sounded sad. “Yeah, it should have.”

Kyoya was typing something into his phone, having retracted from the conversation before looking up. “Ah, we’ve arrived.”

The Club piled out of the car, Kyoya motioning the driver off as they took in the building in front of them. The first place Ena and Kyoya had arranged for them to go was, of course, the Empire State Building. Being the tourists they were, they all oohed and awed at it, angry New Yorkers trying to push passed the group. Ena lead the way in, remembering where to go after having visited there before. The Club checked in before boarding the elevator to ride up to the top. Their group was so big that they took up the whole thing, except for two teenaged girls who looked a bit overwhelmed by the Club’s appearance.

Soon they arrived at the top, and the Club burst out the doors and onto the terrace. Ena looked over at the Club and dug her phone out to take a quick picture of them all before they ran off in different directions. Tamaki and the twins were running around, trying to look out at the city from all angles. Mori and Honey stuck with Haruhi and they stood at one of the telescopes, putting quarters in to look more closely at some of the sights. That left Ena and Kyoya together, standing at the rail and gazing out over the city.

“It’s beautiful, huh?” Ena commented, taking in Central Park and the skyscrapers that stretched out over the horizon.

“Yes.” Kyoya agreed, but sounded strained.

Ena glanced over and noticed he was gripping the railing rather tightly, his knuckles turning a strange white color. He wore a frown and his brows were furrowed like he was trying to work out a problem in his head.   
  
“Hey are you okay?” Ena asked, concerned. “You’re not afraid of heights are you?”

Kyoya shook his head. “No, it’s not that. Just... distract me.”

“Um, okay.” Ena was still unsure if she should be worried. “Well, did you know that the Empire State Building had the longest run as the tallest building in the world?”

“I did not.”

“It did, from 1931 to 1972. Also, did you know that if you get married here on Valentine’s Day, you get free admission on that day for the rest of your marriage?”

Kyoya chuckled lightly. “Why would you want to come here on Valentine's Day, let alone your wedding anniversary.”

“I dunno,” Ena shrugged, “it’s kinda romantic I suppose. But you have to submit an application to say _why_ you want to get married here. I imagine they get a lot of things like ‘I’m just so inspired by the Empire State Building, I want to think of my wedding day everytime I see it.’”

“Hmm. In _spire_ d?” Kyoya glanced up at the antenna.

“That was horrendous and I’m never talking to you again.”

Kyoya laughed for real then, a low, rumbling thing. “As though you could do better.”

“I’m not even going to try.” Ena shook her head, then studied Kyoya. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes.” He nodded, staring out at the city before giving her an uncharacteristic smile. “I am.”

Kyoya glanced back at the skyline and Ena couldn’t help but think that he was kind of cute when he wasn’t frowning or plotting. That is, she already knew he was attractive, all of the Host Club was. But when he wasn’t hours behind on sleep and relaxed instead, Kyoya actually seemed kinda nice. His face flattened out and from her angle, she could see his dark eyes behind his glasses. It was amazing what a buffer two pieces of glass could be, but he seemed younger and less guarded with them out of the way.

Ena was surprised by her revelations and turned away from him abruptly, intending to figure out where the rest of the club was. Tamaki, to her surprise, was only a couple feet away, being restrained by the twins. He looked like he wanted to run up to the two of them, and when Ena made eye contact he grinned and gave her an eager nod. Ena rose a brow, and gave him a confused look. Tamaki looked exasperated, pointing at Kyoya, then at her, and then gave her a big thumbs up.

“What are those idiots doing now?” Kyoya rolled his eyes. “Let’s go to the other side.”

“Oh, okay.”

Ena followed him around to the other side of the terrace, now able to see a new view of the city. they stood in silence a moment before something occurred to Ena.

“Are we ever going to talk about the Fourth?” She asked Kyoya, glancing up at him.

He blinked and looked down at her. “What is there to talk about?”

“I don’t know.” Ena sighed, turning to lean against the rail. “I think we should discuss it, at least.”

“Alright.” Kyoya nodded. “We got forced into a ferris wheel, got stuck in the rain, and you fell asleep for half of it. Was there anything else?”

“No.” Ena tried to figure out why she was disappointed by his response.

“You sound like there’s something else.” Kyoya told her honestly. She’d forgotten how upfront he could be, when the situation called for it.

“There wasn’t anything else, I guess. It was just...”

“Just?”

“I don’t know.” Ena flapped her arms helplessly. “Just nothing. Sorry for bringing it up at all.”

They were silent again and this time it was considerably less relaxed. Ena felt embarrassed and uneasy. From the way Kyoya was standing rigid and still, he probably was just an uncomfortable as her. Ena sighed, leaning further against the rail.

“Tell me about Jonathan.” Kyoya said suddenly.

Ena blinked up at him. “Oh, what about him?”

“When did he...” He trailed off.

“Towards the end.” Ena knew where this was heading. “I had started to pull away from him, I realized that what we had was unhealthy. It only happened three times, that first night he’d been out partying and came over to my dorm drunk off his ass. Jonathan wanted...more out of our relationship then I wanted to give and when I refused him, he lashed out. I didn’t say anything, because I figured it was just the alcohol, but the next two times...he was completely sober.”

Kyoya tensed, glancing away from Ena. “What was he like when you first meet him?”

“He was kind.” Ena pondered. “And smart. He was a year older than me but in college classes for the most part. And he treated me well at first. He was Megan’s friend to begin with, and everyone loved him. I felt really lucky that he choose me out of all the girls that were chasing after him. Even _Mémé_ liked him, talking about him whenever I visited. But he was just putting up a mask so that people wouldn’t know that he was really messed up.”

“He sounds a bit like me.” Kyoya commented, sounding rather off hand.

“Oh no, not at all.” Ena shook her head quickly. “No, he pretended to be nice but was actually an asshole. You’re just the opposite.”

“Really?” Kyoya sounded dubious.

“Mhmm. Haruhi told me all about...well, _everything_ , and you can’t fool me. You’re nice to adults, sure, but act menacing around kids your own age. She doesn’t buy it and neither do I.”

“Haruhi told you _everything_?” He asked, sounding a bit surprised.

  
“Yep, from helping out with Tamaki’s mom to the whole beach thing.”

Kyoya looked amazed by that. “She told you...”

“Yeah, I know that you were just trying to scare her or whatever. But you’re definitely nice under all that intimidating, threatening exterior.”

“I’ve been called a lot of things, but _nice_ isn’t usually one of them.” Kyoya glanced down at her.

“Well, mean people don’t usually hug girls who are freezing on ferris wheels.” Ena shrugged, tapping the ledge with her fingertips.

Kyoya spluttered a bit, like he was going to say something, but he was cut off by a set off voices.   
  
“Ena! We’re bored! We want to go to the carousel!!!” The twins ran up and grabbed her sides, dragging her back towards the elevator.

“Really? We just got here.”

“Actually, we’ve been here for like, thirty minutes.” Kaoru corrected and Ena blanched.

“What?”

“You just got distracted staring into Kyoya-senpai’s eyes~” Hikaru smirked only to be whacked upside the head by Kaoru.

“Whatever.” Ena rolled her eyes. “Kyoya, what do we have planned next?”

“A carriage ride through Central Park, but I’m sure I can rearrange things.” Kyoya already had his phone out typing away furiously.

“Wow Kyoya-senpai.” Haruhi approached the group. “You’re not one to change plans easily.”

“This is supposed to be a vacation.” He waved it off. “Besides, I don’t mind if it means those idiots will shut up.”

Said idiots were twirling Ena around, making her head spin as they tugged her. Tamaki came by and, scandalized by the twins’ actions, pulled them away angrily.

“Be nicer to Ena! She’s been through a lot.” Tamaki scolded and Ena sighed.

“I was afraid of this.” Ena shook her head. “You guys don’t have to treat me delicately okay? I’m fine, I’m over it, and I don’t need to be babied.”

“But-” Tamaki pouted.

“Nope!” Ena cut him off. “Not a word! Just treat me normally. I’m still regular old Ena.”

Tamaki sighed and nodded reluctantly.

“That includes you Haruhi.” Ena glanced over at her.

Haruhi blinked, pointing at herself. “Who, me?”

“Don’t play innocent, I know you’ve been coddling me since this morning.” Ena crossed her arms. “I appreciate it, but it’s not necessary. I’m supposed to be the older one, anyways”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t help out.” Haruhi muttered, following the Club into the elevator.

Ena rose an eyebrow.

“Okay, I get it.” Haruhi agreed. “I’ll back off.”

“Great! Now that that’s settled.” Ena rubbed her hands together. “Let’s go to the carousel!”

* * *

Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru spent the majority of the ride there bouncing in their seats. Honey wasn’t much better, kicking his legs against the floor excitedly the whole way. Kyoya was muttering about changed plans and ‘damn reservations’, but he didn’t seem too upset. The energy of the car was too happy to really let any of them be down, and the excitement only escalated when they arrived.

The line was long, of course, and full of younger kids. It trailed into the open walled building and up to the little gate separating the carousel from the the rest of the people there. Kyoya purchased their tokens at the front desk and the wait began.

The Club was restless as they stood, chattering to each other loudly and sometimes in Japanese. They got some looks from the people around them, but there were enough tourist groups that they didn’t stand out too much. Even with the twins twirling around Tamaki and Haruhi and really anyone who would let them grab their arms, they were ignored for the most part.

Eventually, they made it to the front of the line, and passed over their tokens. Everyone had convinced Haruhi and Kyoya to join them, seeing as they had planned to stand aside during the ride. Ena got out her phone as soon as they were all ‘saddled up’, in a pack of course, and began taking pictures. Tamaki threw up a peace sign and Kaoru gave a cheesy grin while Hikaru flexed his muscles. Ena laughed before snapping that pic, and took another of Kyoya who sat grumpily on the frilliest horse there.

The ride started up and soon they were flying around the track. The Club hooted and hollered and Ena couldn’t help but join in their childlike happiness, giggling and shaking her fist in the air with a shout. She managed to get some more pictures of everyone before she stowed her cell once again.

It was over too soon, but luckily Kyoya had scheduled for their carriage ride to be immediately after they got off the carousel and so they hopped from one ride to the other. The Club didn’t seem too wowed by the carriage itself, instead looking at the trees and fountains as they passed through. Ena on the other hand, marveled at the horses (real live ones this time) and the coach they traveled in while also gazing around the city.

“This is really nice.” She commented to Haruhi at one point. “Kyoya really went all out.”  
  


“Oh yeah, that’s Kyoya-senpai for you. He once had birds shipped in from the Amazon to make a cosplay more realistic.”

Ena chuckled and turned to Kyoya, nudging his arm. “Really?”

“Of course.” Kyoya nodded, as though it was completely normal. “The Host Club always strives for authenticity, foremost.”

“Of course.” Ena agreed before snorting.

The carriage stopped near the end of the park and they all thanked the man steering before hopping off. Kyoya had already called their car, no one was really surprised. What was a surprise was the fact that rather than heading off to some extremely fancy place for dinner, they instead went back to the hotel. It wasn’t until they were in the lobby, heading into the elevator, that ENa brought this up.

“Well, I figured for the first night we could have room service.” Kyoya explained.

“Are you really Kyoya?” Ena blinked at him.

“The chef at this hotel is world renowned, and they provide the utmost quality food. I’m sure it will be satisfactory.”

That seemed to be enough for the Club and they all went to their separate rooms. Haruhi and Ena stared down at the menu and only had to glance at each other before ordering almost half of the food on it. The man at the front desk sounded a bit affronted when they placed their order, but half an hour later their food was wheeled through the door on a fancy tray. The girls moved the platters to the table together and sat down, sharing food and stuffing their faces in general.

Ena was amazed at how long the boys held out, but eventually they were knocking on their door and bringing their own meals into Haruhi and Ena’s room. They sat on the beds, floor and Hikaru decided to sit _on the table_ as they ate together.

“So,” Ena spoke, somewhere between a grilled cheese and a platter of sushi, “how did everyone enjoy the first day?”

“I thought we were going to do more.” Hikaru whined, swinging his feet at Ena.

“Today was the lightest day, activity wise.” Kyoya told him from the end of the table. “We wanted to make sure we got enough time to adjust before getting into the more dense things.”

Ena nodded in agreement. “Don’t worry, tomorrow will be pretty busy. Besides, we’ll be able to turn in early tonight and get a good rest.”

Hikaru hummed, seemingly appeased and went back to his food.

“Ena-chan, did you have fun today?” Honey asked through a mouthful of cake, which appeared to be the only thing he ordered.

Ena glanced up at the little college student and smiled. “Yeah, I did. Did you?”

“Mhmm.” He nodded happily. “I’m glad we got to go on this trip together.”

“Me too.” Ena grinned.

“I’m glad you seem to be feeling better.” Mori spoke up, nodding to her.

“Yeah, I definitely am.” Ena agreed. “Thank you for going along with all this, guys. I think I needed this break.”

“We’re glad to help.” Haruhi smiled.

  
“Three cheers for Ena!” Tamaki hopped up suddenly. “For planning this awesome trip for us!”

“Hip hip!”

“Hooray!” The Club all chorused back, even Haruhi, though she looked exasperated and fond.

“Hip hip!”

“Hooray!”

“Hip hip!”

“Hooray!”

“You know, Kyoya did most of the work.” Ena told them.

“Three cheers for Kyoya too!” Tamaki exclaimed.

“Don’t you dare.” The man shook his head, giving his friend a stony look.

Tamaki deflated and sat back down.

Soon they were all done with their food and the Club went back to their own rooms. A man came to their room to take back the cart with that the food was brought up with and left with a little bow. Haruhi and Ena got ready for bed in comfortable silence, brushing their teeth and changing into pjs together. They curled up into their own beds, which were just as soft and amazing as they had expected.

Ena sat for a minute, feeling the length of the day in her bones. She’d bared her heart to the CLub that day, which was really a more and more common occurrence as of late, and it had turned out alright. The talk with Lucy had been draining but something about being around the Club managed to bring her spirits up. Ena eventually closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 


	11. NYC, I Give You Fair Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Up there, in lights, I'll be...."

The next day, Ena woke up to a knock on their hotel door. Haruhi was still out cold, so Ena rolled out bed and went to answer it. The same man who had come to pick up their cart the day before was back, this time with omelets and a pot of coffee already made. Ena thanked whoever arranged it, most likely Kyoya and had him wheel the food into the room. He left with another bow and was soon on his way out.

 

Ena went to Haruhi’s bed side, giving her a little shake to wake her up. “We have breakfast, Haruhi.”

 

That woke up the girl immediately and soon they were both sitting at the table, eating their breakfast together. Ena sipped on coffee while Haruhi just drank some black tea and they chatted.

 

“What do we have planned today?” Haruhi asked through a mouthful of hashbrowns.

 

“Well, Kyoya wanted to do something a little more historical in the morning.” Ena told her. “So, the Statue of Liberty and a few other places like that around the city. Then, in the evening, we have a bit of a surprised planned.”

 

Haruhi nodded in excitement, intrigued by the educational plans for the morning. As Haruhi finished up eating, Ena stood and made for the shower. She grabbed some simple, comfortable clothes for walking around in. A blue t-shirt with the names of all the people who were on the student council with her last year, and a pair of black shorts. The water pressure in the shower was amazing, and she lingered a bit before hopping out and drying off.

 

As she pulled on her clothes, Ena could hear Haruhi talking with someone. She walked out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind her as she ran a brush through her long hair.

 

“Hey Kyoya.” Ena hopped onto her bed, pulling on some socks. “Are we heading out soon?”

 

“I was just asking Haruhi when you two will be ready.” He explained.

 

“What do you think, Haru?” Ena asked, beginning to fishtail braid her hair.

 

“Eh, pretty soon I think.” Haruhi shrugged. “Twenty minutes, tops.”

 

“I’ll come by with everyone else in a bit, then.” Kyoya nodded, giving Ena one last look before heading out.

 

Ena hummed and finished her braid, ending it with a little elastic. As Haruhi gathered her shower things, she gave Ena a pointed look.

 

“What?”

 

“Did you guys talk?” Haruhi went straight for the jugular.

 

“Kinda...not really.” Ena admitted. “I tried to but he sort of brushed me off and asked about Jonathan.”

 

“Hmm.” Haruhi had the tone she used when people weren’t seeing something obvious.

 

“What?” Ena asked again, digging through her purse for some lip balm.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Haruhi shrugged, heading into the bathroom. “I would just check to see if something happened to Jonathan recently, if I were you.”

 

Ena could fell her nose wrinkle in distaste,but reached for her phone all the same. She shot off a text to Megan, who was once his friend but hadn’t really talked to him since he left Beecher. Megan had a knack for knowing everything about everyone, though, so it was her best bet.

 

_It’s crazy that you bring that up, cause he actually called me the other day._

Ena blinked and responded with ‘ _what did he want to talk about?_ ’

 

_He was telling me about how he’s been at boot camp, he decided to join the military pretty soon after everything happened. I guess he’s trying to shape up, and he just got his assignment yesterday. They’re sending him off to the middle of nowhere Afghanistan, I think._

 

“Huh.” Ena huffed, surprised.

 

Haruhi was out just a little while later, ruffling her short hair with a towel and wearing a plain tank top and some cargo shorts.

 

“Curse you and your short hair.” Ena shook her head, knowing she was in the shower for almost twice as long.

 

Haruhi stuck out her tongue with a little laugh. “Did you figure out anything about your ex?”

 

“Yeah, he joined the military and he’s getting deployed to Afghanistan. He just found out yesterday.” Ena told her in amazement. “How did you know?”

 

“Let’s just say it’s not probably a coincidence that he got assigned somewhere the same day Kyoya found out what he did to you.”

 

“You think that he has something to do with this?” Ena stared at Haruhi in shock, who just shrugged in return.

 

“Kyoya has a tendency of going pretty far for the people he cares about.” Haruhi explained. “He’s done all sorts of things for the Club, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was behind it.”

 

“‘Cares about’?” Ena asked.

 

‘Is nice to’ seemed more fitting, but Ena thought it over. Kyoya had spent a lot of time with her since coming to America, but she had just figured it was because she was more level headed than most of the Host Club. Other than Haruhi, but they hung out too, right? But as Ena thought about it, she realized that, while Kyoya did spend time with the Club as a whole, he didn’t really do one-on-one time with any of them. Other than...the time he spent at the fair with Ena, and the time they spent planning the trip together. And that time at the mall, a while back.

 

Ena’s thought process was probably clear on her face because Haruhi just sighed and grabbed her wallet. “You two are more clueless than Tamaki and I were.”

 

“What?!”

 

But Haruhi was cut off by a knock at the door. She went to answer and the Host Club spilled in. Kaoru and Hikaru gave Haruhi’s clothes an unhappy look, but she shoved them out of the room before they could try to make her over. Ena followed behind, grabbing her purse and sunglasses as they left. Her brows were still furrowed in confusion, and she glanced over at Kyoya. He was looking back, a mildly concerned look on his face.

 

“Is everything alright?” He asked, approaching her.

 

Ena was quick to nod, subtly moving away from him and towards the others. “Just fine.”

 

Kyoya didn’t look like he bought it, but didn’t press her. Ena made a point to stand near Mori in the elevator, engaging in a light conversation about him. It was stilled at first because Mori was rarely inclined to speak with anyone other than Honey. Amazingly, she discovered that the giant was fond of animals and brightened up when she mentioned her pets back home.

 

“My parents rescue tons of animals.” Ena told him. “We’ve got a cocker spaniel named Olive that we got from a shelter. Henry has a little lizard, I think it’s called an anole? It’s a cute little green thing called Mo. And then there’s my dog, Den, he’s a malamute and he’s missing a leg. But we found a guy in Portland who had a 3D printer and he helped us make a prosthetic!”

 

“Den...” Kaoru pondered. “Isn’t that the name of the dog from Fullmetal Alchemist?”

 

Ena blushed and laughed. “Ah, um yeah. I love Winry, and it seemed like a fitting name.”

 

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. “Are you an otaku?”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Ena shook her head. “I just started watching anime to help me learn Japanese, and I got a little...caught up in it.”

The twins still looked doubtful and like they were going to prod some more when the elevator dinged open.

 

“Oh look! The lobby.”

 

Ena hurried out into the lobby, the Club laughing and following behind her. They piled into their car, taking off towards the Hudson River. The Club goofed around in the back seat, and Ena realized she should probably warn them about their first stop in advanced.

 

“Okay, I’m going to lay some ground rules for the first place we’re going.” Ena spoke up, looking seriously at the people in the car. “It’s the Memorial for the Twin Towers, and it is an important piece of history, so as a group we should agree to be respectful and kind, alright?”

 

Everyone sobered up and nodded in agreement. Ena smiled, satisfied. She knew that they could be serious when the time called for it, and they weren’t really ones to take something like that lightly.

 

“Sorry to ruin to mood, I just thought you all should know. After this we’ll be going to some more touristy, cheerful places, but I think it’s important we visit Ground Zero.”

 

“That’s alright Ena-chan.” Honey told her. “We’ll be on our best behavior, right guys?”

 

Something about Honey’s expression was menacing as he looked over at Tamaki and the twins. They all flinched in union, reaching to cling to one another in horror.

 

“We already agreed Honey-senpai!” Hikaru cried. “You don’t need to threaten us.”

 

“I just wanted to make extra sure!” Honey’s face changed, turning back into his regular smile.

 

Ena reminded herself to stick with Honey in the future and glanced out the window. “We’re getting close.”

 

Their visit to the Memorial was short. They walked among the trees, and read names from the plaques around the fountains. Everyone was on their best behavior, just like Honey promised. The Club was mostly silent, only speaking to point at names or make comments on the Memorial. Ena was glad that they were able to take such a thing seriously and she trailed behind them and let them look around.

 

“It really is humbling, isn’t it.” Kyoya appeared at her side.

 

“I think it was a really big shock at the time.” Ena nodded. “We all thought America was untouchable, but things like this reminds everyone how fragile our way of life can be.”

 

“Hmm. I never took you for a philosopher.”

 

“I’m not usually. I think it’s just this place, it’s pretty emotional.” Ena sighed. “It’s the Statue next, right?”  
  


“Yes.”

 

She and Kyoya followed the Club where ever they went, staying quiet as they looked around. Ena was glad that whatever had been making their interactions uncomfortable had seemed to passed, and just enjoyed the time spent with her friend. Soon, they had looped both fountains and were headed back to their car. Ena gave the site one last lingering look before getting back in the limo. The mood changed as they drove away, going from quiet and sad to a more upbeat feeling.

 

“Where are we going next?” Tamaki asked eagerly, nudging Ena’s arm.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Ena hummed just as Kyoya said, “The Statue of Liberty.”

 

Ena gave him a dirty look and he shrugged. “It’s better just to tell him. That way he won’t pester.”

 

Tamaki had gone off, hopping excitedly in his seat and chanting about the Statue.

  
“This is better than pestering?” Ena asked doubtfully.

 

“Much better.” Kyoya and Haruhi told her together.

 

They arrived at the port for the ferry over to the island and Tamaki spent the whole ride running up and down the length of the boat, pointing and shouting in excitement. Ena had to pull him back from accosting strangers several times and eventually just let Haruhi deal with the madman. Everyone else was better behaved, maybe afraid of Honey’s wrath if they upset Ena, and they got of the ferry as a group.

 

Like the supreme tourists they were, they circled the Statue, Ena taking pictures of them all in front of it at their request. They also stopped by the gift shop, Tamaki picking up a snow globe and claiming he wanted to add it to his ‘commoner trinket collection’ before Haruhi took it out of his hand and put it back on the shelf. She left him get a keychain instead, something less likely to break, as well as a “I Heart NY!” baseball hat.

 

“Ena, how does it look?” Tamaki stuck a dramatic pose, pretending to hit a ball off into the sky.

 

“You look like a tourist, which I guess you are.”

 

Tamaki still wore it proudly and Ena just knew they were going to get horrible looka from native New Yorkers as soon as they were back in the city.

 

All the same, she picked out some things to send back home to her family, and a little keychain for herself. She just had to get one of the generic ones, because of course her name wasn’t on any of them. Ena didn’t feel too bad, for once, because none of the Club’s names were on the chains either.

 

From there they went to the Museum of Natural History, which everyone appeared to enjoy. The twins kept trying to touch exhibits, and Ena just barely managed to keep them off the wax figures. When she asked what they were doing, Hikaru replied that they were ‘highly tactile people’ before trying to grab at one of the Neanderthal’s club. Ena swatted his hands and apologized to their frustrated looking tour guide profusely. Haruhi was engrossed the whole time, looking fascinated every time they approached a new display and her expression it made up for the twins behavior.

 

Nothing too disastrous happened the Museum, thankfully, though the twins were staring at the T-Rex skeleton like they were plotting how to steal a bone. They kept creeping towards it and squinting at the wires holding it up, muttering to each other under their breaths. Luckily, Kyoya distracted them with lunch and dragged everyone down the street to a greek restaurant called Kefi. Though it was small, the food was nothing to sniff at and the Club feasted on dumplings and meatballs.

 

Ena kept checking her phone for the time, knowing that their afternoon plans would be starting rather soon. “Kyoya?”

 

“Not yet.” He said into his drink. “We’ve still got half an hour.”

 

Ena sighed, leaning back into her seat. The Club gave them both questioning looks and Ena shook her head.

 

“Uh uh. I’m not telling you anything. This one, I want to keep a surprise.” She waggled a finger at them. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

That, of course, lead to a rather lot of pestering, mostly on Tamaki’s part. Ena held firm, but realized that Kyoya and Haruhi had meant it when they said and excited Tamaki is better than a badgering one. She tried to ignore him, for the most part, using her food as an excuse to not pay attention. As soon as their plates were taken away, Tamaki started fidgeting, shooting Ena puppy dogs eyes every now and then.

 

“I have a little brother.” She reminded him, sing song. “He’s cuter than you.”

 

That seemed to offend Tamaki more than anything else, and he curled up on himself in despair.

 

“Don’t worry.” Ena reached over to pat his shoulder. “Haruhi thinks you’re cute, right Haru?”

 

Tamaki looked up at his girlfriend expectantly, who rolled her eyes and sighed. “Against my will, yes.”

 

That’s all it took for Tamaki to go back to normal, thankfully distracted by his cooing over Haruhi. He barely even noticed that they were leaving the restaurant until they were in the car and on their way.  

 

“Wait! I forgot to pester!” Tamaki cried as soon as he realized they were already headed to their destination.

 

To Tamaki’s (and everyone in the limo’s, for that matter) surprise, they went back to the hotel. Ena hopped out first, followed by a line of confused Host Club members.

 

“You know those ‘nice-ish’ outfits I asked you to bring?” Ena asked. “Go change into them.”

 

The Club charged into the elevator once more and they rode up to their floor. All the boys dispersed and Ena and Haruhi went to went to their room. Ena had stressed that, while the clothes needed to be nice, they didn’t have to dress up or anything. Ena had just brought a blouse and a skirt to wear, and Haruhi had a thin button up shirt with long slacks. They both wore comfortable, but still nice shoes and went out to meet the boys.

 

They were already waiting, wearing slacks and nice shirts. Honey and Kaoru both had on blazers and Tamaki wore a kind of cardigan thing over his shirt. Ena nodded in approval, glad they had kept it pretty casual, and led the way back to the limo.

 

The ride there was tortue, mostly because Tamaki was “dying of suspense” and wouldn’t stop whining the whole way. Ena managed to stay strong, though she was tempted to hit him over the head several times. Even Mori looked annoyed with the blonde which was a feat.

 

Of course, as soon as they arrived, Tamaki’s mood changed so fast that one might have thought he was a different person. He laughed and jumped out of the car and proceeded to hop around the street.

 

“Broadway! Broadway!” Tamaki chanted, stretched his arms up to the sky with every jump. “ _Formidable! Fantastique!_ ”

 

Haruhi chased after her boyfriend and Kyoya twitched like he was reliving a painful memory. Ena just sighed and went to the front door, pulling the tickets she’d printed out back home and passing them over the counter.

 

The Club made their way into the theatre that was already filling up with people. They found their row together and all sat down, Tamaki and Haruhi at the end, then Honey and Mori, the twins and finally Ena and Kyoya. Ena leaned forward and told everyone to turn off their cellphones, giving Kyoya a pointed look when he didn’t move. He pulled out his cell with a sigh before turning it on silent, which wasn’t what she’d asked for but close enough.

 

The lights flickered, signalling that those still lingering should sit down, and soon a quiet musical score started. Everyone got to their seats and soon a spotlight shone on stage, a little red head girl walking out towards the audience. It was quiet as she spoke, the music curling through the crowd.

 

Ena got caught up in the musical. She used to watch _Annie_ on a VHS when she was a kid, so to be seeing it performed live was a blast from the past. The Club was amazingly silent, all listening to the songs being sung and watching the orphans dance across the stage. It wasn’t until they got to Annie meeting Sandy for the first time that Ena turned gauge their reactions. They were all enthralled, captivated by the show.

 

Kyoya, however, was turned towards Ena, fixated by something one her chin. Ena reached up, trying to feel what he was looking at when her fingers touched a thin white scar, marring her chin and lower lip. It would be almost impossible to see in the light, just a slight raised line, but with the stage lights just barely reaching them, it would be easier to spot.

 

“Jonathan.” Ena managed to tell him, dropping her hand back in her lap.

 

Kyoya tensed and turned back to the stage. He looked truly, terrifyingly angry for the first time since Ena had meet him. It was strange to see the usually composed and calm teenager so... _emotional_. His hands were gripping his chair arms, a bit like he had at the Empire State Building, and Ena could see behind his glasses again. Kyoya’s eyes were stormy and unfocused on the play.

 

“I let him off too easily.” He muttered and Ena blanched.

 

Haruhi’s suspicions that morning appeared to be correct. Ena was blindsided, people didn’t usually go to such lengths for people they just knew, right? So maybe, Kyoya did care about her, at least a little. To think that he would do something like that for her was almost unbelievable, almost as unbelievable as a seventeen year old having that much power. And yet, Kyoya had a knack of going above and beyond and surprising people, if what Haruhi had told her was any indication.

 

Ena realized that she’d been staring at Kyoya for several minutes and quickly turned back to the show, trying to focus on the story. It was a lot harder to get in it after all that, though, Ena painfully aware of how still and angry Kyoya was sitting. His hands were still tight around the armrests and his breathing was shallow and short, like he was just barely keeping himself in check. If he had been annoyed about the Ferris wheel, than this was him being furious. And yet, it almost seemed as if he wasn’t angry and was more... _upset_.  

 

Ena tried to think objectively, what would she if it was anyone else, any one of her friends sitting next to her and they were feeling unhappy. Logically, she’d try to comfort them, but Kyoya didn’t seem like one for comfort. Besides, this wasn’t the ideal place to reach over and give him a hug. Ena thought about the Fourth, and what Honey had done to comfort her. She tapped her fingers on her leg and it hit her.

 

Reaching out slowly, Ena placed her hand on top of Kyoya’s and he twitched. He didn’t look at her, remained still, so Ena continued. She nudged his hand until he let go of the seat, and then turned it over slowly so she could thread her fingers through his. Kyoya’s hand engulfed hers, but was straight and still. Ena brought her other hand up to curl his fingers down, around her knuckles, before dropping their hands back on the armrest and turning to the stage one again.

 

She was still hyper aware of Kyoya next to her, but was able to pay more attention. Kyoya’s fingers were still awkwardly wrapped around hers, so she gave his hand a little reassuring squeeze. That seemed to help him relax, because soon he settled back down in his chair and let out a deep, long breath. Kyoya squeezed her hand back before adjusting his fingers more comfortably.

 

That went on for the rest of the musical, each of them occasionally adjusting their hands but not letting go. Ena could hear the Club laughing at the funny parts, gasping at the surprising ones, and just enjoying themselves in general. When the curtain closed for the last time, they all hooted and hollered with the rest of the audience, clapping and clapping as each of the performers came out.

 

It wasn’t until they had to stand up that Ena and Kyoya let go of each other’s hands, Ena shaking the feeling back into hers after holding on for so long. The Club trickled out of the theatre, all talking about their favorite parts and humming pieces of songs. Tamaki tried to start up a rendition of “Tomorrow” but the looks Haruhi, Ena and Kyoya gave him stopped him short and he defaulted to just muttering the words under his breath.

 

The Club was lingering in the lobby, so Kyoya motioned to the doors a little impatiently. “I have reservations at a restaurant for dinner, so let’s hurry this along.”

 

The prospect of food was enough to get them going, and soon they were all in the limo again. Dinner was a swanky restaurant, with tiny portions and fancy decor. It was exactly what Ena had expected from Kyoya, but the food was beyond her expectations. She was a bit distracted by the meal, but a certain point of conversation caught her attention.

 

“Annie is just like you Haruhi!” Tamaki was insisting. “A street smart commoner who is taken in by kindly rich people and given a chance at new life!”

 

“I don’t see it.” Haruhi shook her head. “If I’m Annie, who does that make you?”

 

Tamaki seemed to ponder this before dropping his first into his hand in his revaltaion. “I am obviously Daddy Warbucks.”

 

Ena sputtered, almost spitting out her fancy lamb chop in surprise. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing loud enough to draw the attention of other diners and Mori had to reach over to give Ena a couple hits on the back to keep her from choking.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Ena coughed when she could speak again. “Is this the weird ‘Daddy’ thing you were talking about Haruhi?”

 

“Yes.” Haruhi had sunk down into her chair in embarrassment and was covering her red face with both hands. “I wish you wouldn’t say things like that Tamaki.”

 

“Wait, wait!” Kaoru piped up, his laughter subsiding. “I can see it! Warbucks not wanting Annie around is kinda like how _Tono_ was clueless about liking her!”

 

“Does that mean Kyoya is Miss Hannigan?” Hikaru asked, getting an angry look from his senior.

 

“Oh no.” Ena shook her head, before grinning. “Kyoya is obviously Grace.”

 

That set everyone off again, all laughing and yelling about who each of them would be. It was decided that Kyoya was probably actually Warbucks and Ena was Grace, which caused the later to sputter and the first to sigh. Haruhi was still Annie, and the twins were both orphans with her. Mori and Honey were just people who worked at Kyoya/Warbuck’s mansion.

 

“Wait! Who does that make me?” Tamaki frowned from his seat.

 

The club all thought, trying to figure out how the blonde would fit into the mix. Suddenly, Haruhi looked up and nodded.

 

“I’ve got it.”

 

“What?” Tamaki asked her excitedly, hopping in his seat a little.

 

“You’re Sandy.”

 

Everyone burst into cheers and laughter, and even Tamaki looked satisfied with the decision.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the hotel, Ena tugged her hair out of its braid and put on some pajamas. Haruhi was sitting in bed, reading a book she’d brought along and using one of the lamps for light. She was wearing her glasses, having taken out her contacts before climbing into bed. Her brow was furrowed as she read, a sign of her concentration.

 

Ena was digging around in her duffel bag when she found a sketchbook. She’d forgotten that she grabbed it, but decided to try drawing a few of the pictures she took around the city. Flipping through a few on her phone, she doodled, trying to capture Tamaki’s excitement and Haruhi’s fondness in a cute picture of them. Haruhi glanced up and smiled when she saw Ena’s sketchbook.

 

“Haven’t seen you with that in a while.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I’ve just been busy lately. I got a lot of good pictures in the last few days, so I wanted to try drawing them.” Ena erased an extra line before giving the sketch a satisfied look.

 

“Y’know, Kyoya draws too.” Haruhi pointed out, all pseudoinnocent.

 

Ena paused before looking up at the girl. “You’re kidding.”

 

“I was surprised too, but you know that little black book he’s always writing in? It turns out he has two. One for sketching and one for plotting.”

 

“Of course.” Ena sighed, and tossed her sketchbook in the general direction of her bag.

 

She hobbled over to her bed and fell down face first, before pulling the blankets up around her. It seemed like she couldn’t take two steps any direction without bumping into Kyoya. Haruhi let her have her little moment before putting her book down and staring up at her seriously.

 

“Okay, What’s up?” She asked.

 

Ena rolled on to her back and sighed up at the ceiling. “I think you were right about Kyoya.”

 

“Hmm.” Haruhi slipped a sheet of paper into her book and put it down on the bedside table.

 

“He noticed this scar I have, from one of the times Jonathan...” Ena gestured vaguely. “When I told him, he got all angry and quiet.”

 

“What did you do?”   
  


“I comforted him, like I would with anyone. I sorta...held his hand for most of the play. It seemed to help, but he was pretty worked out about it all.” Ena told her.

 

“And so...?” The younger girl prompted.

 

“I guess he maybe...cares about me? A little?”

 

“I’d say more than a little.” Haruhi told her, laying down in her bed and pulling off her glasses. “Kyoya has never been good with feelings, so he’s probably just having a hard time conveying them.”

 

“No ‘senpai’?” Ena noted the drop of the honorific.

 

Haruhi rolled her eyes. “I have known him for a while now. And besides, Americans always give me weird looks when they hear me say it.”

 

“Do you think he ever...” Ena trailed off.

 

“Ever what?” Haruhi glanced over at her.

 

“You were saying that you didn’t really noticed that Tamaki liked you, or the twins...do you think Kyoya ever did?”

 

Haruhi’s brow furrowed as she thought. “I don’t think so, if he did he was good at hiding it. I don’t think he would see any merit in liking me so he just...wouldn’t.”

 

“So where’s the merit in him helping me?” Ena asked. “Even for a friend, it seems like a lot to do for someone.”

 

Haruhi gave Ena that look again, the one that told her she was missing something. “I guess you’ll just have to ask him.”

 

She reached up and turned off the light, throwing the room into darkness.

 


End file.
